Цель оправдывает средства
by Kairan1979
Summary: Лекс Лутор проводит эксперименты над метеоритными мутантами, видя в них ключ к власти. Но на этом пути он обзавелся могущественными врагами. Кто они, и насколько далеко готовы зайти, чтобы остановить безумные опыты Лутора?.. Расхождение с каноном после эпизода Exodus второго сезона.
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

Зеленая Стрела сидел, затаившись в лесу, и отчаянно пытался связаться со своими. Никто из парней не отзывался.

 _Что он – один – может противопоставить Лиге?_ Слова ЭйСи звучали сейчас, как горькая насмешка.

Темно-зеленый цвет идеально подходил для того, чтобы прятаться в зарослях. Но Оливер чувствовал себя, как на ладони.

\- Зеленая Стрела? Я так и знал, что обо мне кто-то разнюхивает!

 _ЭТО ОН!_

Оливер крутнулся и выстрелил на звук.

Человек (?) в черной куртке выхватил стрелу из воздуха.

\- Лучше бы твоим кумиром был Рэмбо, а не Робин Гуд. Хотя, - стрела улетела куда-то в темноту, - базука тебя тоже не спасла бы.

\- Что ты сделал с…

\- С твоей бандой циркачей? Ничего особенного. Парень, который отсиживался под водой, сейчас отдыхает в кипятке. Железный Дровосек завис. И будет висеть, пока я его не сниму, - Мутант зло усмехнулся. - Шустряк… этому почти удалось ткнуть меня шокером. _Почти_. К несчастью для него, в моем бизнесе медлительность – непозволительная роскошь.

Оливер не успел и глазом моргнуть, как темноволосый оказался рядом с ним. Стальные клещи сомкнулись на руке, державшей арбалет. Другая рука вцепилась в горло Зеленой Стрелы и подняла его в воздух, как куклу.

Оливер увидел, что кожаная куртка противника изорвана в клочья, а в темных очках не хватает одного стекла. Но крови не было.

 _Как в «Терминаторе». Только Кайл Риз вряд ли появится, чтобы спасти меня…_

\- Надеешься, что друзья очнутся и спасут твою зеленую задницу? – Глаза мутанта горели. - Дружище, это жизнь, а не комиксы, чудесного избавления не предвидится. Лучше бы ты оставался в Стар-сити, и не совал нос на мою территорию.

Стальная рука, сжавшая его горло, играла с ним, как кошка с пойманной мышью. То ослабляла хватку, давая Зеленой Стреле вздохнуть, то усиливала нажим. Оливер изловчился, и, собрав последние силы, пнул противника в колено. Тот даже глазом не моргнул, а нога Оливера онемела от боли.

«Черт! Из чего сделан этот парень?»

Губы мутанта растянулись в ухмылке, достойной Чеширского Кота.

\- Итак, Зорро, назови мне хоть одну причину, чтобы оставить тебя в живых.

\- 33.1, - прохрипел Оливер.

В холодных глазах зажглась искра интереса.

\- Продолжай.

Железная рука немного разжалась.

\- Лекс Лутор… мой враг. Я хочу… уничтожить… 33.1. И мои парни… тоже.

\- Поэтому ты решил меня похитить? – улыбка мутанта стала шире. – Кажется, между нами больше общего, чем я думал.

Зеленая Стрела почувствовал, что его ноги коснулись земли.

\- Ты заработал себе неделю жизни. За это время я надеюсь получить возмещение убытков. Байк, куртка… м-да, и очки туда же. Передашь деньги через менеджера «Атлантиса». Непомеченными купюрами, и никаких жучков. Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, может быть, дойдет дело и до разговора о 33.1.

\- С каких пор ты… нуждаешься в деньгах? – просипел Оливер, массируя горло.

\- Дело не в деньгах, Зорро. Это вопрос принципа, - мутант скрестил руки на груди. – Никто не смеет наносить мне ущерб и уходить безнаказанным. Каждому рано или поздно приходится заплатить. Деньгами или кровью… Мы поняли друг друга, Зеленая Стрела?

Оливер кивнул.

Мутант повернулся к нему спиной и исчез. Оливер почувствовал, как его лица коснулся холодный ветер. Давно знакомое ощущение.

 _Суперскорость…_

Зеленая Стрела негромко выругался и отправился искать поверженных товарищей.


	2. Союз одиночек

**Глава 1.**

 **Союз одиночек.**

 **\**

 **1**.

Боль. Боль, без начала и конца. Океаны боли. Каждая клеточка тела кричала о том, что больше так не может, что _они_ должны остановить это, пока еще не поздно.

Сколько продолжалась эта пытка и когда она закончилась, девушка не помнила.

Кто-то открыл зажимы, удерживавшие ее на операционном столе. Растер онемевшие конечности. Завернул во что-то теплое и мягкое (одеяло?). Потом она, кажется, снова потеряла сознание.

Волна тепла, прокатившаяся через все тело, снова привела девушку в чувство.

\- Ну? – спросил глубокий сильный голос.

\- Это были тесты на сопротивляемость боли. Я не смог вылечить ее полностью. А если бы она была чуть-чуть послабее…

\- Я уверен, ты сделал все, что мог, И-Ти. Отдыхай… Брэйнвэйв, что ты смогла накопать на нее?

Женский голос:

\- Терпение, босс. Ломать защиту ЛуторКорп с каждым разом все сложнее и сложнее.

\- Ну хотя бы ее имя ты знаешь?

\- Ее зовут Андреа Роджас.

\- Где… - простонала Андреа.

\- Все в порядке, девочка. Мы тебя вытащили. Здесь Лексу Лутору до тебя не дотянуться.

Лекс _Лутор_! Непрошенное воспоминание. Она, обнаженная, прикованная к операционному столу титановыми зажимами. И лысый мужчина в безупречном костюме, отдающий приказы людям в халатах. Она могла бы понять страх или ненависть, но этот взгляд… Он не видел в ней женщину. Не видел человека. Это было любопытство энтомолога, отыскавшего редкий экземпляр бабочки для коллекции.

Девушку затрясло от омерзения и ужаса. Она отбросила одеяло и хотела вскочить. И убежать. Куда угодно.

Сильная рука заставила ее снова лечь.

\- Я же сказал, ты в безопасности.

Что-то было неправильно. Очень неправильно. Потом она поняла.

 _Этот человек сильнее меня!_

Она открыла глаза – и тут же закрыла их, застонав от внезапной боли.

\- Яркий свет тебе вреден, - сказал Босс.

Теперь она знала, как он выглядит. Молодой человек в черной кожаной куртке. Темные очки и выражение лица делали его похожим на Агента К.

Открыв глаза во второй раз (и тут же закрыв – от света и вправду было больно), она смогла понять, что кроме Босса в незнакомой комнате находились еще трое. Здоровенный блондин, чьи мускулистые руки были обильно изукрашены татуировками. Молодая женщина в очках, уютно устроившаяся за компьютером. И сутулый подросток в куртке с капюшоном.

 _Кто эти люди? И что им от меня нужно?_

\- Кто… вы?

\- Если она начала задавать вопросы, значит, уже поправляется, - сказала женщина.

\- Я все тебе объясню, но сначала тебе нужно выспаться.

\- Но… - запротестовала Андреа.

\- Никаких «но»! И-Ти, усыпи ее.

Она почувствовала, как прохладная ладонь легла ей на лоб. И тут же уснула.

* * *

 **2.**

Когда Андреа Роджас проснулась, то долго не могла вспомнить, где находится.

 _Я что, так сильно перебрала, что просыпаюсь в чужой постели?_

Она включила настольную лампу.

Небольшая комната, похожая на одноместный гостиничный номер. Кровать, шкаф, стол. Никаких окон.

Андреа готова была дать руку на отсечение, что видит эту комнату впервые.

 _Ну же, мозг, работай!_

Она от души зевнула и потерла глаза.

Сознание потихоньку включилось, подсовывая девушке одну картинку за другой.

 _Вечеринка, на которую Андреа пошла, только чтобы отвязаться от Лори. Привлекательный молодой мужчина, который весь вечер за ней ухаживал. Потом чернота. Лаборатория. Дни боли и ужаса._

Ее чуть не стошнило. Но потом Андреа вспомнила еще кое-что. Людей, которые ее спасли. И обещание, что теперь она будет в безопасности.

Это успокаивало, но не до конца. Потому что она по-прежнему ничего не знала о своих спасителях.

Тут Андреа покраснела, поняв, что кроме одеял, ее тело ничего не прикрывало. Ублюдки из лаборатории не заботились о ее скромности. Они просто-напросто срезали одежду с тела, чтобы не мешала.

К счастью, заворачиваться в одеяло, как в тогу, и разгуливать в таком виде, не пришлось. Кто-то позаботился об этом, сложив на прикроватную тумбочку комплект одежды.

 _Слава Богу!_

Андреа выбралась из кровати и стала одеваться. Черный спортивный костюм был слегка великоват, но все лучше, чем ничего.

 _Хорошо бы принять горячий душ, но с этим можно и подождать. Сначала – узнать, где я нахожусь._

Дверь была не заперта. Еще один хороший признак.

Девушка выскользнула из комнаты и прикрыла за собой дверь.

И снова никаких окон. Только длинный серый коридор и ряд одинаковых дверей справа и слева.

На ее комнате стоял номер «206».

 _Второй этаж?_

Мать всегда говорила, что с ее любопытством лучше всего пойти в репортеры. Может быть, она и права.

\- Привет, спящая красавица!

Это был старый знакомый – паренек в куртке с капюшоном. Он выглядывал из комнаты «217». Наверное, услышал ее шаги.

\- Пятнадцать часов сна. Здорово! Я так не умею! Кстати, меня зовут Сайрус. Сайрус Круп.

 _Я проспала пятнадцать часов? Черт!_

\- Понимаешь, - объяснил он, - я только помог тебе заснуть. Сколько часов сна тебе нужно, чтобы восстановить силы, решал твой организм.

\- Пожалуйста, в следующий раз, когда решишь помочь мне выспаться, не забудь завести будильник.

\- Договорились, - улыбнулся подросток. – Хочешь позавтракать? Точнее, пообедать, потому что уже 12 с лишним?

\- Не откажусь, - она действительно начала чувствовать голод. - Но сначала – душ. Тут есть что-нибудь подобное?

\- Душ? И как я сам не догадался? Пойдем, я тебя провожу. В Убежище можно запросто заблудиться, особенно когда ты новичок.

И Андреа зашагала по коридору, стараясь не отставать от Сайруса.

 _Убежище?_

У нее на языке вертелись тысячи вопросов. И она была намерена получить ответы, даже если придется вытаскивать их клещами.

Но задавать вопросы лучше на свежую голову.

* * *

 **3.**

Горячая ванна и фен сотворили чудо. Андреа чувствовала себя расслабленной и сосредоточенной одновременно. Хоть сейчас в спортзал. И теперь уже ей пришлось замедлить шаг, чтобы Сайрус не отставал.

Вот теперь можно было приступать к допросу.

 _Знать бы только, мой сопровождающий действительно так открыт и безобиден, как кажется?_

Андреа молча удивилась – откуда этот приступ паранойи? По отношению к людям, которые не сделали ей ничего плохого? Которые спасли ее из ада?

\- Сайрус, можешь ответить на пару вопросов?

Тот ответил мальчишеской ухмылкой:

\- « _Где я_ » или « _кто вы_ »?

Глаза Андреа расширились.

\- Нет, я не телепат, - пояснил он, - просто все новички задают одни и те же вопросы.

\- «Кто вы».

\- Ты знаешь, почему люди Лекса Лутора тебя похитили?

Андреа кивнула. Ее кулаки судорожно сжались, ногти врезались в ладони.

\- Мне пересадили сердце другой девушки. Она попала в автокатастрофу, как и я, и умерла в больнице. Когда я встала с больничной койки, то поняла, что… изменилась.

 _Изменилась? Ты теперь так это называешь? Лучше честно скажи «перестала быть человеком»!_

\- И что ты можешь делать?

 _Как он может так спокойно спрашивать об этом?_

\- Раньше я занималась гимнастикой для развлечения и чтобы держать себя в форме, так что сразу почувствовала разницу. Я стала намного сильнее, у меня рефлексы, как у Тарзана, и мне ничего не стоит перепрыгнуть двухметровый забор.

Сайрус понимающе кивнул:

\- Все правильно. С новым сердцем тебе передалась мутация той девушки. Только у нее способности были в скрытом режиме, а у тебя они активированы.

\- Мутация?..

Как раз в это время они снова свернули и остановились перед двойной дверью.

\- А вот и столовая. Завтрак ты проспала, а обед у нас позже, но не беспокойся – я что-нибудь сварганю.

Десяток столов, барная стойка, ничего грандиозного. Тихо играла музыка.

 _Брюс Спрингстин? Сто лет его не слышала…_

Большая часть столиков пустовала. Только в самом дальнем углу сидел, прикрыв глаза, бритоголовый тип, при одном взгляде на которого Андреа стало неуютно.

\- Трент! А я думал, что ты…

\- Сайрус, - бритоголовый произнес имя, как ругательство. – Ты слишком много думаешь. Я здесь, и это главное. А это еще кто? Твоя подружка?

\- Андреа Роджас - новенькая. Ее нашли в одной из лабораторий ЛексКорп.

Трент оценивающе посмотрел на девушку.

\- Ты уже ввел ее в курс дела?

\- Не успел.

\- Не успел? Или хотел, чтобы гонцом, несущим дурные вести, стал кто-то другой? – Трент не стал ждать ответа. – Дюжину с лишним лет назад с неба упал каменный дождь. Обычно метеориты не влияют на живые организмы, но в этот раз все было не так. Люди, которые соприкоснулись с метеоритами, изменились. Стали мутантами. Как я, как он, - длинный палец Трента ткнул Сайрусу почти в лицо, - _как ты_. Все, кто здесь находится – мутанты.

Мы вынуждены скрываться, потому что слишком многие хотели бы так или иначе использовать нас и наши дарования. Лекс Лутор – хуже всех. Его проект 33.1. специализируется на изучении людей со способностями. Б _о_ льшая часть подопытных – такие же «добровольцы», как и ты. Мы делаем все, чтобы ему помешать. Взрываем лаборатории, крадем у него информацию, вытаскиваем из-под его носа мутантов. Но нас слишком мало, чтобы успеть всюду. Это война, в которой никто не может одержать окончательной победы. Отвоевал крепость на юге – потерял стратегически важный мост на западе.

\- Почему вы не остановите Лекса Лутора? Его так хорошо охраняют?

 _Остановите!_ Передразнила себя Андреа. _Или все-таки_ _«Убьете»! Учись называть веши своими именами!_

\- Убить Лекса Лутора… С каким удовольствием я бы разрубил его на куски! – рука Трента удлинилась, плавно превращаясь в стальное лезвие. – Сколько раз мне это снилось! Но у меня связаны руки.

\- Почему?

На лицах Сайруса и Трента расцвели одинаковые печальные усмешки.

\- Ты знаешь, что такое «выключатель мертвеца»? Лекс Лутор узнал о сообществе мутантов, когда оно только-только зарождалось, и послал нам предупреждение. Если он умрет, вся информация о мутантах, что есть в его архивах, моментально окажется в открытом доступе. И разразится такая охота на ведьм, о которой Томас Торквемада не мог и мечтать. Остается лишь молиться, чтобы Сатана ниспослал нашему Доктору Зло долгую жизнь.

\- А что ему мешает сделать то же самое сейчас? Если вы – угроза для него?..

\- Ему это невыгодно. Лекс Лутор мечтает создать армию суперсолдат. Если мутантов не станет, его мечты пойдут прахом... Так вот мы и живем. Добро пожаловать в наш мир, Андреа. Если у тебя были какие-то планы на жизнь, до того, как ты попала в лабораторию, самое время их пересмотреть.

Стальное лезвие превратилось в ладонь. Трент убрал руку в карман куртки, встал и ушел, не попрощавшись.

* * *

 **4.**

Андреа выздоравливала. И физически, и душевно. Она по-прежнему много спала, хотя пятнадцатичасового рекорда не побила. Сайрус успокаивал ее:

– Еще пару дней, и ты будешь в норме, обещаю!

Мысль «я – мутантка» уже не вызывала у девушки такого отторжения, как в первый день. Этому немало способствовало знакомство с другими мутантами Братства. Название предложил некий великовозрастный любитель комиксов, мечтавший «стать как Шторм или Циклоп», пока его мечта неожиданно не стала явью.

Братство насчитывало с полсотни мутантов. Кто-то занимался розыском и вербовкой новых соратников, кто-то заботился, чтобы Братство не нуждалось в деньгах, кто-то противостоял Лексу Лутору и ему подобным.

В Убежище постоянно проживало не больше двух десятков. Те, кто потерял из-за своих способностей друзей и семьи. Или был выхвачен из лап Лекса Лутора, но слишком испуган перспективой новой поимки, чтобы покинуть Убежище.

Вики была миниатюрной блондинкой на два года моложе, чем Андреа. Она целыми днями пропадала в библиотеке, и то, что девушки встретились в столовой, было чистой случайностью.

\- На самом деле меня зовут Меган. Но у меня, видишь ли, фотографическая память, - объяснила она, поглощая фруктовый салат. - Сначала меня прозвали «Википедией», представляешь? Но потом эти остряки-самоучки сжалились надо мной, и я стала просто Вики.

Ее парнем был Гарри, телекинетик. Несмотря на упорные тренировки, он был не в состоянии поднять ничего тяжелее кирпича, или коснуться предмета за пределами физической досягаемости.

\- Я хочу попасть в Боевую Группу, а не отсиживаться здесь. Но кто пустит на линию огня неполноценного телекинетика? – Андреа показалось, что Гарри повторяет эту речь не впервые. - Психологический барьер, так они говорят. Я должен поверить в себя по-настоящему, и тогда начну творить чудеса. Ха! Да я бы с удовольствием шарахнул себя по башке вот этим вот кирпичом, чтобы только избавиться от барьера!

Заинтригованная девушка задала Гарри множество вопросов о Боевой Группе. Это был бронированный кулак Братства, состоящий из самых сильных и опасных мутантов. Они продумывали и осуществляли диверсии против ЛексКорп, они же вытаскивали плененных мутантов.

 _По крайней мере, теперь я буду знать, кому обязана своим спасением._

И каждый день в Убежище приносил новые сюрпризы.

Самым большим открытием оказался спортзал.

Однажды утром в ее комнату постучался Сайрус. Юный целитель взял Андреа за руку, зажмурился, а потом торжественно объявил, что она уже полностью выздоровела.

\- И это замечательно. Потому что кое-кто хочет тебя видеть, - с улыбкой заговорщика сказал он.

Андреа сразу вспомнился темноволосый мутант, с которым она так ни разу и не повстречалась. Ей очень хотелось расспросить о нем у новых знакомых, но каждый раз девушку что-то останавливало.

 _Почему?_

Только в одном Андреа была уверена – этот человек входил в Боевую Группу, а то и возглавлял ее.

Место, куда привел девушку Сайрус, оказалось гигантских размеров спортзалом. У входа, скрестив руки на груди, стоял человек в красном спортивном костюме.

К большому разочарованию Андреа, «кто-то» оказался плотным мужчиной лет пятидесяти, совершенно лысым.

\- Ну здравствуй, девочка. Я Маркус Чейз, но здешняя братия зовет меня просто Тренером.

\- Маркус Чейз? Это не вы тренировали «Акул Метрополиса»? – спросили Андреа.

\- Я, - кивнул Маркус. – Ушел на покой лет десять назад. Кто бы мог подумать, что на старости лет придется тренировать суперлюдей?

\- Скажете тоже – «на старости лет»! – засмеялся Сайрус. – Вы еще нас всех переживете!

\- Может и так, - хмыкнул Тренер. – Ладно. Хватит болтовни. Ты можешь идти, Капюшон.

Сайрус подмигнул девушке на прощание и покинул зал. Пристальный взгляд Тренера обратился на Андреа:

\- Я слышал, что ты очень быстрая, сильная и прыгучая. Покажи старику, на что ты способна!

Это были и просьба и приказ одновременно.

Андреа еще не знала, что здесь, в огромном спортзале Убежища, начнется новая глава ее жизни.


	3. За все нужно платить

**Глава 2.**

 **За все нужно платить…**

\

 **1.**

У Хлои был очень тяжелый день.

Два месяца назад в «Дэйли Плэнет» сменился редактор. И тогда жизнь юной журналистки, и без того не безоблачная, превратилась в сущий ад.

Паулина Канн получила две Пулитцеровские премии отнюдь не за ангельский характер. Едва она уселась в кресло главного редактора, как в «Плэнет» начались кадровые перестановки, а точнее, массовые увольнения. И если бы Хлое не удалось раздобыть действительно сенсационную историю (спасибо Вэну МакНилти, ныне покойному), она тоже оказалась бы за дверью.

Но даже оставшись в «Плэнет», Хлоя постоянно чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Канн. Та знала, каким образом Хлоя получила свою колонку, и относилась к ней вдвое строже, чем ко всем остальным репортерам, вместе взятым.

И теперь все, чего хотела Хлоя – это немного одиночества, тишины и покоя. То, чего в редакции «Дэйли Плэнет» днем с огнем не сыщешь.

\- Опять решила заночевать в редакции?

\- Мистер Уайт!

\- _Перри_. Мистером Уайтом был мой отец.

Перри Уайт когда-то был одним из лучших репортеров Метрополиса, но столкновение с богатым и безжалостным бизнесменом едва не разрушило его жизнь. Перри начал искать утешение в выпивке, его журналистская репутация исчезла быстрее, чем кусок льда, брошенный на раскаленную сковородку.

Хлоя встретила Перри в Смолвилле, когда он появился в городке, разыскивая сенсации для бульварного листка "XStyles". Он не нашел ни водных чудовищ в Кратерном озере, ни инопланетных кораблей в индейских пещерах, но зато наткнулся на мутанта-убийцу, и эта встреча едва не стоила пожилому репортеру жизни. Когда он вышел из больницы, то взялся за ум, навсегда завязал с выпивкой и снова стал человеком, на которого Хлоя могла равняться.

По неизвестной причине Перри стал одним из немногих друзей Хлои в «Плэнет». Может быть, потому, что больше других знал о Лайонеле Луторе, и о том, что значит оказаться в зависимости от этого человека. Может быть, их связал общий интерес к метеоритным мутантам. А может быть, светловолосая девушка напоминала ему кого-то из давно ушедшей молодости.

\- Канн по-прежнему не дает тебе покоя?

\- Как всегда, Перри. Ничего, я как-нибудь с этим справлюсь.

\- Держу пари, что справишься. Но если что, старый Питбуль Уайт всегда готов прийти на помощь.

\- Знаю, - Хлоя широко улыбнулась. – А на что лучший репортер Метрополиса нацелился в этот раз?

\- Пока это лишь слухи, но, возможно, в Трущобах Самоубийц появился мутант, использующий свои силы для борьбы с преступностью.

\- Что-то вроде супергероя из комиксов?

\- Вот именно. Я ждал и надеялся на что-то подобное с того самого момента, как убедился, что мутанты существуют. А если мне удастся взять у нее интервью, это не только станет сенсацией, но, возможно, вдохновит кого-то еще использовать свой дар во благо.

 _\- У нее?_

\- Да. Цитируя мой источник, «она обрушилась на этих подонков с неба, как карающий ангел»… Ладно, я пойду. Репортера, как и волка, ноги кормят. А ты все-таки не засиживайся. Это никуда не годится, что юная прелестная девушка похоронила себя в работе, - Перри подмигнул Хлое и удалился.

Хлоя машинально начала собираться, думая о том, что рассказал ей Перри. И о том, почему из всех смолвилльских мутантов никто не пытался использовать способности, дарованные метеоритами, для помощи другим.

 _Ну разве что Эрик Саммерс, но он просто хотел произвести впечатление. На благополучие других людей ему было наплевать…_

Мобильник выдал мелодию из «Крестного отца», когда она почти добралась до дома.

Хлое хотелось застонать от досады.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Салливан.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Лутор, - Хлоя надеялась, что больше никогда не услышит этот голос. Напрасно.

\- Я надеюсь, у вас нет планов на этот вечер?

 _Интересно, какого ответа он от меня ждет? «Я хочу провести вечер перед телевизором, в полном одиночестве?» «У меня приступ депрессии, а вечернюю прогулку в обществе одного из Луторов не назовешь терапией даже с большой натяжкой?»_

\- Никаких планов.

\- В таком случае, как вы отнесетесь к небольшой поездке по ночному Метрополису?

Хлоя согласилась. Зачем оттягивать неизбежное?

* * *

 **2.**

Недалеко от дома уже дожидался знакомый черный лимузин.

\- Еще раз добрый вечер, мисс Салливан, - сказал Лайонел, когда Хлоя уселась рядом с ним на заднее сиденье, и автомобиль тронулся с места. - Вы сегодня отлично выглядите. Будь я на двадцать лет моложе, непременно приударил бы за вами.

 _Только комплиментов от Лайонела Лутора мне не хватало!_

У Хлои вырвался раздраженный вздох:

\- Мистер Лутор, давайте сразу к делу. Вы думаете, что я пренебрегаю своей частью соглашения? Так? Но вы же знаете, что после той трагедии Кларка никто не видел. Я – не исключение. Я пыталась его разыскать. Честно пыталась. В полицейских сводках он не появлялся. Нет совпадений ни по имени, ни по внешности, ни даже по отпечаткам пальцев. Он не попадал в газеты. Не обращался никуда за медицинской помощью. У него нет кредитных карточек, чтобы отследить его по номерам. Нет даже мобильника. У меня неплохо получается добывать информацию, но здесь я бессильна. Не уверена даже, жив ли он.

Лутор-старший сделал успокаивающий жест:

\- Мисс Салливан, я все это знаю. Как знаю и то, что вам не нравится быть у меня в долгу. Что если я попрошу вас о некоей услуге? Одно простое задание – и можете считать свою часть сделки выполненной. Никакой слежки, никаких долгов, никаких расспросов о юном Кенте. Что скажете?

\- «Простое задание»? И вы спишете мне все долги? Мистер Лутор, я ни на что не стану соглашаться, пока не узнаю, в чем здесь подвох.

Лайонел тяжело вздохнул:

\- Мисс Салливан, вы, вероятно, считаете меня злодеем. Я не злодей, я всего лишь бизнесмен. Жаль, что не могу сказать того же о Лексе. Мой сын в последнее время пугает даже меня.

\- О, неужели? А я-то думала, что великий Лайонел Лутор ничего не боится! – выпалила Хлоя, и тут же пожалела, что не прикусила язык вовремя.

Лутор-старший никак не отреагировал на колкость.

\- Если бы вы знали то, что знаю я, вам тоже было бы не до смеха, мисс Салливан.

\- Но поскольку я не знаю…

\- Мисс Салливан, я читал статью, которую вы написали об этом сумасшедшем линчевателе, Вэне МакНилти. Вы действительно считаете, что охота на мутантов, которую он устроил – безнравственна?

Хлоя резко ответила:

\- Да, я действительно так считаю. Мутанты не выбирали, подвергнуться им воздействию метеоритов, или нет. Изолировать их от общества лишь за то, что они существуют, тем более объявить сезон охоты на них – настоящее преступление.

 _Почему Лайонелу вздумалось заговорить о мутантах? Именно сейчас? Попытка сменить тему? Или?.._

\- Удивительная позиция, учитывая, сколько раз эти люди пытались вас убить. Но, вы, вероятно, гадаете, почему я заговорил об этом. Что если я скажу вам, что один из проектов ЛексКорп посвящен исключительно исследованию мутантов?

\- «33.1»?

Лайонел насторожился:

\- Что вы об этом знаете?

\- Ничего, кроме названия и того, что это самый засекреченный проект Лекса.

\- Вы попали в яблочко, мисс Салливан. Этот проект потому и засекречен, что если бы о нем узнала общественность, Лексу было бы обеспечено почетное место в истории где-нибудь по соседству с доктором Менгеле.

Хлоя одарила бизнесмена скептическим взглядом:

\- Мистер Лутор, вы не слишком сгущаете краски?

\- Не верите, что Лекс может зайти так далеко? Вот, ознакомьтесь, - он извлек из дипломата черную папку. - То немногое, что мне удалось узнать о 33.1. Это лишь верхушка айсберга, как вы понимаете.

Имена, даты, фотографии... Хлоя вздрогнула, когда наткнулась на парочку старых знакомых со Стены Аномалий. «Причина смерти неизвестна». Стиснув зубы, она продолжила чтение.

Когда девушка захлопнула папку, ей захотелось, как в детстве, накрыться с головой одеялом, чтобы защититься от монстров, обитающих в темноте. Или проснуться и чтобы этот разговор оказался лишь кошмаром _._ Впервые в жизни Хлоя не могла подобрать подходящее название для увиденного.

 _33.1.. Этот проект не имеет права на существование!_

Она почти ненавидела Лайонела Лутора, посвятившего ее в столь ужасную тайну.

\- Теперь вы понимаете? Это безумие нужно остановить. Но я не могу ничего сделать, если буду действовать вслепую.

\- И тут на сцену выступает Хлоя Салливан? Мистер Лутор, мне кажется, вы переоцениваете мои возможности.

\- Ничуть. То, о чем я хочу вас попросить, отнюдь не относится к разряду чудес.

\- А точнее?

\- Попытайтесь разговорить свою подругу.

 _\- Лану?_

* * *

 **3.**

Переезд обратно в Метрополис и новое место работы привели к тому, что Хлоя осталась практически одна.

Пит отдалился от нее еще до того, как переехал в Вичиту. Она знала, что Росс по какой-то причине винит себя в гибели мистера и миссис Кент, а особенно – в том, что Кларк пропал без вести, но никаких подробностей вытянуть из него не удалось. Переписка с Лоис помогала, но надежд на то, что ее кузина в ближайшее время появится в Метрополисе, не было.

Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. От Ланы, которая после исчезновения любимого человека чувствовала себя не лучше Хлои. Оказалось, что нет ничего проще, чем помириться с бывшей соперницей, когда яблоко раздора исчезло.

Много воды утекло с тех пор. Лана окончательно разорвала отношения со своим биологическим отцом - Хлоя пережила неудачный роман с мутантом по имени Сет Нельсон. Лана с трудом смогла спасти «Тэлон», когда его пытались закрыть - Хлоя еле-еле выжила после заражения «сывороткой правды».

А когда Лана Лэнг и Лекс Лутор обвенчались, подружкой невесты была Хлоя Салливан собственной персоной.

Но после свадьбы Лана снова начала отдаляться от нее. Хлоя не знала, почему.

«Она стала замужней женщиной. Ее муж богат и могуществен. Мы просто-напросто вращаемся в разных кругах. Хотелось бы, чтобы все было по-прежнему, но такова жизнь…»,говорила себе Хлоя, когда Лана в очередной раз оказывалась занята.

И сейчас Хлоя сказала ледяным тоном:

\- Лана – моя подруга. Вы сами это сказали. Я не стану устраивать ей допрос.

Лутор парировал:

\- А Кларк был вашим другом. И даже больше, чем другом, если мне не изменяет память. С каких пор личные отношения мешали вам докапываться до истины?

\- Я все еще не понимаю, какое она имеет отношение к… этому! - Хлоя попыталась подавить ярость, но это не очень-то получилось.

\- Самое прямое. Она – жена Лекса. Человека ближе нее у моего сына просто нет. Есть и еще одно обстоятельство - у Ланы Лэнг, как мы оба хорошо знаем, пунктик по части чужих секретов. Она не слишком заботится о собственной честности, но искренне убеждена, что никто не должен от нее ничего скрывать. А значит, если Лекс хочет остаться со своей супругой в хороших отношениях, он должен говорить ей хотя бы часть правды.

Хлоя насмешливо спросила:

\- Вы же не рассчитываете, что он станет рассказывать ей о своих секретных лабораториях? Лекс не настолько глуп.

\- Напротив. Мой сын настолько умен, что легко сможет убедить Лану в необходимости 33.1.

\- Мы говорим об одной и той же Лане?

\- К сожалению, об одной и той же.

\- Будьте добры, объяснитесь, - губы Хлои сжались в тонкую линию. Ей не нравилось, что Лайонел говорит о Лане, как о Лукреции Борджиа.

 _Ты считала Джастина Гейнса безобидным художником. Верила, что Кларк сдержит обещание и не покинет тебя на Весеннем балу. Пора бы привыкнуть - близкие люди способны удивить, как никто другой…_

\- Мисс Салливан, вы даже не представляете, до какой степени моя невестка боится мутантов. Лексу ничего не стоит сыграть на ее страхах. Убедить, что делает добро, отлавливая мутантов и держа их взаперти. Ведь сидя в клетке, они никому не причинят вреда, верно? Он даже сможет обосновать необходимость экспериментов над мутантами.

\- ?

\- Первое, что приходит в голову – он пообещает найти способ их лечения. Превратить мутантов обратно в людей.

\- Мутанты – тоже люди!..

\- Только не для Лекса. И не для Ланы.

Хлоя молчала.

 _Чем дальше, тем больше я запутываюсь. Будь проклят день, когда я сглупила и согласилась на предложение Лутора!_

\- Завтра утром Лекс отбывает в Китай, где задержится примерно на три дня. Самое время, чтобы встретиться с Ланой и поговорить с ней без посторонних ушей. Не в особняке, а на нейтральной территории, чтобы не попасть под прицел камер. Расскажите ей, что у вас появился материал для новой истории. О похищениях мутантов. Моего имени или названия «33.1.» не упоминайте. Я почти уверен, что она станет спорить, попытается вас убедить заняться чем-нибудь другим. И, возможно, упомянет что-то важное.

Хлоя рассеянно кивнула. Ее мысли блуждали где-то между особняком Лекса и редакцией.

 _Он так говорит, будто я уже согласилась... А разве нет? Ты ведь сделаешь это. Не для Лайонела, а ради Ланы. Ради того, чтобы понять, насколько изменил твою лучшую подругу брак с Лексом._

\- Когда я приму решение... я вам позвоню.

\- Разумеется, мисс Салливан, - Лайонел был сама вежливость. - Где вас высадить?

Остальная часть поездки прошла в молчании. Взгляд Хлои был устремлен в окно, как будто среди освещенных вывесок и рекламных щитов можно было найти выход из положения. Лайонел, кажется, задремал.

Улица, где Хлоя попросила остановиться, была примерно в десяти минутах ходьбы от ее дома. Лучше немного пройтись, чем привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание.

\- Еще кое-что, - заговорил Лутор, когда Хлоя уже вышла из машины.

Девушка замерла.

\- В начале нашей беседы я сказал, что вы отлично выглядите. Поверьте мне, я говорил совершенно искренне. До свидания, мисс Салливан.

Когда Хлоя нашла подходящий ответ, черный лимузин уже исчез за поворотом.

* * *

 **4.**

К тому времени, как Хлоя оказалась дома, Лайонел Лутор вернулся в свой офис.

Глава «ЛуторКорп» привык засиживаться на работе допоздна, но сегодня он оказался у себя в кабинете в 10 часов вечера по другой причине. Он должен был встретиться с одним из своих информаторов.

Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и внимательно слушал рассказ необычного посетителя.

Музыку Лайонел не включал – он сомневался, что посетитель ее оценит.

\- Трент, если эта девушка, Андреа Роджас, надумает вернуться, сообщи мне. По обычным каналам.

\- Хорошо.

\- Рассказ об этом юном даровании был небезынтересным, но я рассчитывал на информацию иного рода.

Трент склонил голову:

\- Я по-прежнему не знаю, что _он_ задумал. И никто не знает.

\- Жаль. Ты уверен, что он ни в чем тебя не подозревает?

\- Уверен. Я принял все возможные меры предосторожности.

\- Как будто этого достаточно… - пробормотал себе под нос Лайонел. Потом уже громче добавил:

\- Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты принесешь новости поинтереснее.

\- Как насчет… - хрипло спросил ночной гость.

\- Твоих _трудностей_? Пока ничего обнадеживающего. В твоем случае мутация чересчур сильно отразилась на физиологии. Доктор Тэнг разводит руками – она не нащупала даже теоретических подходов к лечению.

В блеклых глазах Трента появилось что-то новое. То ли боль, то ли отчаяние.

\- Я ведь был вам полезен? Правда? Почему же вы отказываете мне в помощи?

Лайонел пожал плечами:

\- Я обещал, что попытаюсь найти способ тебя вылечить. Я держу слово. Твоей проблемой занимается целая лаборатория. На что ты рассчитывал? Что я брошу к твоим ногам все ресурсы ЛуторКорп?

\- Я УСТАЛ ждать! – Тренту все труднее было скрывать свою ярость.

\- Сожалею.

\- Знаете, о чем я сейчас подумал? – сказал вдруг мутант с опасной вкрадчивостью в голосе. - Такой влиятельный человек, как вы – и ходит без охраны? Это не очень разумно.

\- Мы, Луторы, всегда могли постоять за себя.

\- Даже против этого? – ладонь Трента удлинилась. Взмах – и угол письменного стола срезало, как бритвой.

\- Особенно против _этого_ , - Лайонел не выказывал ни малейших признаков страха. На лице бизнесмена были написаны скука и… разочарование?

Трент сделал глубокий выпад… но рука Лайонела перехватила клинок в паре сантиметров от роскошного галстука.

 _Как это он?.._

Лайонел едва заметно улыбнулся.

Левая рука мутанта, обратившись в металлическую пику, ринулась вперед. Лайонел, обладавший нечеловеческим проворством, перехватил и ее.

Трент напрягся, его тело начало утрачивать стабильность. Еще немного – и он сможет выскользнуть из рук Лайонела.

 _И вот тогда-то мы посмотрим, кто чего стоит…_

Глаза Лайонела вспыхнули. Трент взревел от неожиданной боли и утратил контроль над превращением. Ему не удалось вырваться. Хуже того, металлические конечности вновь стала руками из плоти и крови. Ожог на щеке горел просто нестерпимо.

Теперь в глазах мутанта читалась откровенная паника.

\- Я понял, - прошептал Трент. - Вы – такой же, как _он_.

\- Нет. Я – другой, - ответил Лайонел с непонятным выражением лица. – Но теперь ты знаешь, что я могу уничтожить тебя с такой же легкостью.

Лайонел с размаху ударил мутанта по щеке. Обычная на вид оплеуха – но человека послабее она отправила бы в нокаут. Трент же просто отлетел назад, врезавшись в стену.

\- Это – за то, что ты напал на меня, - объяснил Лутор. – Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок? Если усвоил, то наше соглашение по-прежнему в силе, - Лайонел смахнул с рукава невидимую пылинку, достал из ящика стола какие-то документы и углубился в них, подчеркнуто игнорируя Трента.

Тот с трудом поднялся на ноги.

\- Трент! – позвал Лутор-старший, когда молодой человек повернулся, чтобы уйти. - В этом мире ничто не достается даром. За все приходится платить – так или иначе. У тебя, к примеру, была мечта. Стать нормальным. Ты знал, что у Братства нет ни оборудования, ни ресурсов, чтобы совершить это чудо, и решил отправиться к тому, у кого все это есть. Посмотри же, чего ты добился. У тебя нет друзей среди мутантов. _Он_ без колебаний прикончит тебя, если узнает о нашем маленьком соглашении. Бежать тебе некуда. Лекс… не сомневаюсь, что Лекс найдет тебе достойное применение, когда поймает. Ты видел его лаборатории, просто напряги фантазию. Я – все, что осталось у тебя в этом мире. Нравится тебе это или нет. Поэтому не стоит меня ненавидеть. Положение, в котором ты оказался – результат твоих собственных действий. Подумай об этом на досуге, Трент.

Когда мутант ушел, бизнесмен еще долго сидел, уставившись в бумаги.

\- _За все надо платить…_ \- пробормотал Лайонел.

И – на одно мгновение – его зрачки побелели.


	4. Новые лица и старые проблемы

**Глава 3.**

 **Новые лица и старые проблемы.**

\

 **1.**

После ужина в комнате отдыха собралась компания обеспокоенных мутантов.

\- Я здесь был, почитай, с самого начала, - степенно говорил Тренер, - но это первый раз, когда кто-то решает сбежать.

\- Да, не уследили, - сокрушенно сказал Сайрус. – Наверное, это я виноват…

Джулия-Русалка прервала его:

\- Будем считаться, кто больше виноват, кто меньше? Или все-таки попытаемся понять, почему Андреа решила уйти?

\- Вики, Гарри, это вы были с ней в последний вечер. Вспомните, она сказала или сделала что-нибудь… эдакое? - Тренер неопределенно пошевелил пальцами.

Вики нахмурилась, вызывая из своей необъятной памяти подробности.

\- Мы смотрели новости. Андреа ушла раньше, чем обычно. Сказала, что неважно себя чувствует.

\- Я постучался к ней в комнату и предложил полечить ее, но Андреа сказала, что справится сама, - добавил Сайрус.

\- А потом оказалось, что ночью она ушла, - добавил Гарри.

\- И найти ее по остывшему следу невозможно, - подвел итог мутант по кличке Следопыт. – Чтобы эта история не повторилась, нужно переделать охранные системы, чтобы срабатывали не только при попытке войти.

\- Хорошо, я скажу Молли…

\- «Я скажу Молли» что? - Молли Григгс вошла в комнату, сжимая в руке несколько листков бумаги. – Опять без меня не обойтись? Или мозговой штурм в кои-то веки проходит успешно? – осведомилась она.

\- Пока не очень, - признался Гарри. – Мы даже не знаем, из-за чего она сбежала.

Молли холодно улыбнулась:

\- На _этот_ вопрос я ответить могу. Она узнала, что ее мать погибла. Убита при ограблении. Это было в вечерних новостях. Имени жертвы названо не было, показали только фотографию, но для Андреа – больше чем достаточно.

\- Наемники Лекса Лутора? – быстро спросил Следопыт.

\- Нет, на этот раз – настоящие грабители. Слишком грязно сработано для людей Лутора. Слишком много следов.

Мутанты обменялись взглядами.

\- Тогда кое-что становится понятно, - Тренер горестно покачал головой.

\- Только не мне, - ввернула словечко Джулия.

Глаза Маркуса затуманились:

\- Вряд ли ты поймешь, Джули. И дело тут не в умственных способностях. Просто ты ненавидела своих родителей. А она очень любила мать.

\- Черт! – теперь дошло и до Гарри.

\- Андреа была сильной еще до того, как пришла ко мне. Я помог ей отточить способности. Я, старый дурак, сделал из нее настоящего бойца. Сейчас она расшвыряет любую уличную банду, как котят. Так о чем она могла думать в тот вечер? « _Будь я рядом с мамой, а не в Убежище, она бы осталась в живых!_ ». Неудивительно, что она не захотела тут оставаться! Андреа, девочка, что же с тобой теперь будет?..

Неприятный смешок заставил всех без исключения вздрогнуть.

\- Что _с ней_ будет? Вы бы лучше подумали, что будет с нами. Или вспомнили, почему парни из Боевой Группы никогда не выходят на задания в одиночку.

У двери в комнату отдыха стоял Виктор Альтман.

Этого нескладного мужчину, похожего на сгорбленную птицу с длинной шеей, прозвали Василиском. И он был одним из самых опасных мутантов Братства.

Как и Трент, он еще до мутации не отличался дружелюбием. Но Трент ненавидел изменения в своем теле, а Виктор был от них в восторге.

Оружием Виктора был его взгляд. Зрачки Василиска излучали энергию, губительную для живых существ. Не нужно было даже напряжения воли – лишь сильная вспышка эмоций, например, страха или гнева.

Что происходит, когда человек, озлобленный на весь мир, вдруг получает возможность расквитаться за свои обиды, как настоящие, так и вымышленные? Ничего хорошего.

Четкий след из трупов, который Василиск оставлял за спиной, привлек внимание Лекса Лутора. И Виктор оказался в клетке, точнее в непрозрачном керамическом кубе. Боевой Группе, пришедшей ему на выручку, очень повезло, что Виктор в это время спал, накачанный наркотиками. Иначе спасителям не поздоровилось бы.

Виктор так и не научился полностью контролировать свой страшный дар. Ему приходилось постоянно носить очки со специальными стеклами, чтобы случайный всплеск эмоций не погубил всех, кто поблизости. По этой же причине он не попал в Боевую Группу – слишком велик был риск, что Василиск поразит товарища вместо врага.

Убедившись, что его слушают, Виктор продолжил:

\- Что будет, если Лекс Лутор снова ее схватит? Молчите? Так я вам подскажу? Он развяжет ей язык. И тогда Убежище превратится в гигантскую ловушку.

Виктор закончил, с прежней горячностью в голосе:

\- Я не собираюсь рисковать своей жизнью и свободой из-за неблагодарной девчонки! Ее нужно остановить. И если Боевая Группа вне пределов досягаемости… - Улыбка Виктора была пугающей. – Ради такого случая можно и выйти наружу. Всегда знал, что мои способности сгодятся для чего-нибудь полезного.

\- Это же убийство!

\- Не будь такой наивной, Вики! «Убийство!» А что, по-твоему, делают парни из Боевой Группы? Шлепают шестерок Лутора по заднице и говорят «больше так не делайте»?.. Готов поспорить, когда Кэл вернется, он согласится, что другого выбора не было.

\- Нет! - Тренер схватил его за руку. Виктор пристально взглянул ему в глаза – и пожилой мутант, задыхаясь, осел на пол.

\- Выживет, - буркнул Василиск и гордо вышел из комнаты.

Никто не осмелился его остановить.

* * *

 **2.**

Он отпустил телохранителей, сказав им, что до завтрашнего дня их услуги не понадобятся. Билли и Фред подчинились без малейших пререканий. Кто-кто, а они из первых рук знали, на что способен босс.

Скрестив руки на груди, он подождал, пока они уедут.

Кэлу не были нужны охранники. Никогда. Но _серьезные люди_ не ходят в одиночку на деловые встречи. Вот и приходилось терпеть двоих громил из Боевой Группы у себя за спиной.

Ему хотелось пройтись по улицам. Просто пройтись, как это делают так называемые «нормальные люди». И поразмыслить.

Ему нравился Метрополис. К сожалению, город не отвечал ему взаимностью. Место под солнцем пришлось отвоевывать с боем. А потом прилагать все б _о_ льшие и б _о_ льшие усилия, чтобы удерживать завоеванные позиции.

Сегодня он чувствовал враждебность города острее, чем обычно. Не потому, что очередной макаронник решил откусить себе кусочек Метрополиса. И даже не из-за панического послания от Брейнвэйв.

Он чувствовал, что кто-то оказался вблизи паутины, которую он бережно сплел в темном сердце Метрополиса. Кто-то, решивший разузнать побольше о Братстве. Или о нем.

Хотя технически Кэл и не был мутантом.

«Луторы здесь ни при чем – это я знаю точно», думал Кэл. «Значит, появился новый игрок. Неизвестный игрок. Как же все это неприятно! Я так не люблю терять многообещающих мутантов! А сейчас придется пожертвовать одним из них. Или сразу двумя...»

\- Эй, классная куртка!

Их было пятеро. Две цепи, одна бейсбольная бита, два… нет, три ножа, если считать спрятанные. Ни одного ствола. Неудачливый бейсболист в красной бандане явно был главарем.

 _Раз, два, три, четыре, пять – кто не спрятался, я не виноват!_

Кэл улыбнулся Красной Бандане и дал ему несколько полезных советов, как использовать биту не по назначению.

\- Заткнись, ты, #& %$!

«Даже ругаться – и то как следует не умеет! Откуда только берутся такие олухи?», сокрушенно подумал Кэл, входя в «режим Нео».

Грозно воздетая в воздух бита отрикошетила от подставленной ладони и устремилась в голову владельца. Красная Бандана упал, захлебываясь кровью.

Теперь парень с ножом. Этому Кэл банально сломал руку.

Потом ухватился за цепь, которую начал раскручивать третий, и резко дернул на себя. Грабитель-новичок споткнулся об неподвижное тело Банданы, наткнулся лбом на стальное колено Кэла, и потерял сознание.

Еще один с ножом. Кэл ухватил его за шкирку и как следует шваркнул об асфальт.

Пятый бандит даже не успел сообразить, что остался в одиночестве. Он думал, что цепь, обмотанная изолентой, делает его крутым. «Большая ошибка», как говаривал Джек Слейтер.

Во мгновение ока Кэл захлестнул цепь на шее и слегка стянул.

Время снова пошло с прежней скоростью.

Четверо без сознания, один в шоке. Он мог убить всех пятерых, но не стал. У него не было сегодня настроения убивать.

Но Кэл знал, что убивать ему еще придется.

Никто из мутантов не знал, что история о компромате была блефом от начала и до конца. Да, Лутор интересовался мутантами. Да, ставил на них эксперименты. Но компромат на Братство, собранный Лутором, был фикцией. Одним из множества способов, чтобы удерживать разношерстую компанию мутантов в узде.

Чтобы вымысел жил, его нужно кормить. Кто-то должен умереть.

Кого выбрать? Андреа или Виктора?

Виктора или Андреа?

Последний раз, когда пришлось принимать подобные решения, был полгода назад. Кристин, девице со сверхчувствительным носом, приспичило вернуться к родителям. О том, что эти самые родители фактически запродали ее Лутору, она почему-то забыла.

Кэл не стал никого за ней посылать. Он сделал все сам. И когда криминальном разделе «Дэйли Стар» появилось еще одно «ритуальное убийство», никто из Братства ничего не заподозрил.

Метрополис научил Кэла многому. В первую очередь – действовать скрытно.

Не потому, что он чего-то там боялся. Кэл не боялся никого и ничего. Даже Джор-Эла. Просто он кое-что узнал о природе власти.

Могущество бесполезно, если размахивать им, как флагом. Еще один урок, который ему преподал Морган Эдж. Можно высадить стальную дверь плечом. А можно пережечь дужку замка термозрением, повернуть ручку и спокойно войти. Результат один и тот же. Только шума во втором случае куда меньше.

« _Ты будешь богом среди людей» -_ звучит красиво, но на дворе XXI век, и никто не станет строить храмы Божественному Кэлу, вздумай он демонстрировать направо и налево, на что способен. Максимум, на что он может рассчитывать – это распятие на лабораторном столе и стервятники в белых халатах, клюющие его печенку.

Ему куда больше нравилась другая часть папочкиного послания.

 _«Используй силу, в этом твое величие»._

Использовать силу? Само собой. Кэл, в отличие от Кларка Кента, никогда не хотел быть «нормальным». Да и кому может такого хотеться?

И сейчас он этим займется. Использует силу, чтобы защитить Братство.

 _Так все-таки - Андреа или Виктор?_

Вопли грабителя, баюкавшего сломанную руку, остались позади.

Кэл снова улыбался.

Он принял решение. Он сделал выбор.

* * *

 **3.**

\- Вы помните мои условия?

Пожилой репортер кивнул, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. Ему и раньше приходилось интервьюировать очень опасных людей. Приговоренный к смерти киллер, с глазами как потухшие угли. Лайонел Лутор, миллиардер, скрывавший за элегантностью и обаянием душу паука-убийцы. Но никто из них не смог бы спрыгнуть с крыши, не переломав ног, как только что сделала эта девушка.

Положа руку на сердце, Перри Уайт не смог бы ответить, чего опасается больше – спровоцировать вспышку агрессии, или отпугнуть ее, лишившись возможности взять интервью у загадочной женщины, которую в Трущобах Самоубийц уже успели окрестить Ангелом Возмездия.

\- Разумеется. Не задавать вопросов, которые могли бы привести к раскрытию вашей тайны личности. Вы оставляете за собой право не отвечать на вопросы, которые вам не понравятся. А я со своей стороны гарантирую, что ваши ответы будут приведены дословно. Никаких купюр, никаких искажений. Все верно?

\- Верно, - девушка в маске позволила себе легкую улыбку. – Итак, что бы вы хотели узнать в первую очередь?

\- Я помню условия, и не прошу вас сообщать какие-то подробности. Но все-таки – необычные способности у вас с рождения?

\- Нет.

\- И каково это? Что вы испытывали, когда поняли, что обрели силы, которых у вас раньше не было?

\- Я испугалась, - не стала скрывать девушка. – Это всегда трудно – вот так сразу понять, что ты изменилась, и уже никогда не будешь такой, так прежде. В моем случае – вдвое труднее, чем обычно. Я больше времени потратила, чтобы свыкнуться с этой простенькой мыслью, чем с новыми способностями.

\- Еще один вопрос, который, наверняка, задают многие. Почему вы решили стать…

\- Ангелом Возмездия? А кем же еще? Посмотрите сами. Для чего могли бы пригодиться мои способности?

Из меня мог бы получиться хороший солдат, но сейчас не Вторая Мировая, на нас никто не нападает, а в войне, которую породили чья-то жадность и политические амбиции, я участвовать не хочу.

Попытать счастья в спорте? Я могла бы коллекционировать золотые медали. Но это было бы просто-напросто нечестно. Другие спортсмены наращивают силу и ловкость годами, изводят себя тренировками, а мне все досталось разом и без усилий. Я не смогла бы гордиться наградами, полученными таким образом.

Цирк? На арене ты всегда в центре внимания, и это не очень хорошо. Зато никто не станет задавать вопросы, как цирковому артисту удается проделывать невозможное. Но использовать способности, которых у большинства людей нет, чтобы веселить детишек – это зарывать талант в землю.

Мистер Уайт, какую бы профессию я не выбрала, всегда все будет упираться в мои особые таланты. А значит, мне придется всегда лгать тем, кто рядом. Притворяться той, кем я уже не буду. Обычной женщиной.

\- И мысль о том, чтобы открыть миру, кто вы такая, вас совсем не привлекает? – с улыбкой спросил Пери.

\- Нет. И не только потому, что мне не хочется быть запертой в какой-нибудь безымянной лаборатории. Дело в людях. Они всегда враждебно воспринимают, если хоть кто-то от них отличается. Даже хорошие люди. Вот вы – репортер. Представьте, что кто-то из ваших коллег может видеть сквозь стены или слышать, что происходит на другом конце города. Вы смогли бы работать с ним и не чувствовать зависти?

Перри кивнул:

\- Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Поэтому вы носите маску.

\- Поэтому я ношу маску. Еще вопросы?..

Перри Уайт возвращался в редакцию «Дэйли Плэнет». В его голове уже вертелись возможные заголовки для сенсационной статьи.

«И пусть только Канн попробует заявить, что это материал для «Инквизитора»!»

Даже тренированный глаз репортера не видел темную фигуру, которая следовала за ним, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, пока пожилой репортер не покинул Трущобы.

Андреа по-прежнему сомневалась, стоило ли давать это интервью. Да, нужно было обозначить свою жизненную позицию, пока газетные заголовки не превратили ее в злодейку, как это случилось с Зеленой Стрелой в Стар Сити. Но достаточно ли осторожна она была, отвечая на вопросы? Вдруг она выдала, сама о том не ведая, что-нибудь способное вывести на нее? А главное, стоило ли давать интервью журналисту из той самой газеты, где она работала?

Андреа поражалась, как легко оказалось превратиться в невидимку. Другая прическа, очки, мешковатое платье, купленное по дешевке в сэконд-хэнде - и никто не обращает на тебя внимания.

Она до сих пор скучала по Убежищу. По Тренеру. По Гарри и Вики. По Сайрусу.

 _Сайрус переключался с одного канала на другой, в надежде найти хоть что-то интересное. Ему не везло._

 _\- А почему у тебя такое странное прозвище?_ _**«И-Ти»**_ _? – спросила Андреа, когда._

 _Сайрус криво улыбнулся:_

 _\- Ты смотрела фильм Спилберга про маленького инопланетянина, который мог творить чудеса? Старый такой фильм, еще 80-х годов?_

 _\- Смотрела. Мама водила меня на этот фильм, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, - улыбка Андреа была печальной. – И-Ти мне показался очень милым, почти как Мастер Йода. Но при чем тут ты?_

 _\- Обещай, что не будешь смеяться._

 _\- Обещать не могу, но постараюсь изо всех сил._

 _\- Ладно, - обещание не успокоило Сайруса. – Ядумалчтояинопланетянин, - выпалил он._

 _\- Э… Еще раз?_

 _\- Я думал, что я – инопланетянин, - убитым голосом сказал Сайрус. - Что мои целительские способности – доказательство того, что я не человек. И что достаточно послать мощный радиосигнал, чтобы за мной явились настоящие родители. И все только потому, что во время метеоритного дождя мне померещилось что-то похожее на космический корабль. Глупо, правда?_

 _Она на секунду задумалась._

 _\- Ты был усыновлен, да?_

 _\- Как ты догадалась?_

 _Девушка пожала плечами:_

 _\- Проштудировала пару книг по психологии, когда думала, что пойду по маминым стопам._

 _\- И что говорят твои книги?.._

 _\- Если приемные родители дурно с тобой обращаются, это естественно - думать, каково было бы жить в настоящей семье. Гадать, какими были твои родители, что с ними стало, почему они оставили на произвол судьбы. И знаешь что, Сайрус? Космос – не самое худшее место для поиска тех, кто станет по-настоящему о тебе заботиться._

 _Глаза Сайруса обшарили ее лицо в поисках скрытой насмешки. И ничего не нашли. Потому что Андреа говорила то, что думала. Паренек робко улыбнулся:_

 _\- Спасибо._

Девушка в маске вздохнула. Она пробыла в Убежище всего ничего, но чувствовала себя там, как дома. Принять решение уйти было очень нелегко. Даже после того, как в «Новостях Метрополиса» показали тот ужасный сюжет из Трущоб.

Но Андреа знала, что сделала правильный выбор. Война между Братством и Лексом Лутором – это не ее война. Она продолжит битву, которую вела ее мать, пока ее не убили. Битву за то, чтобы Трущобы Самоубийц перестали быть филиалом Ада на Земле.

Вот что стало главной причиной, по которой Андреа Роджас превратилась в Ангела Возмездия. Но Перри Уайту это не объяснишь.

* * *

 **4.**

Хлоя распрощалась с Ланой, изо всех сил сохраняя на лице улыбку. Она не хотела, чтобы ее уход выглядел как бегство.

Выйдя из кафе, Хлоя села в машину, сильно хлопнув дверцей, как будто таким образом хотела отгородиться от окружающего мира. Включать зажигание она не торопилась. Ей нужно было немного прийти в себя.

Слова Лайонела Лутора, сказанные во время недавней «поездки по Метрополису», задели ее за живое. Она была уверена, что знает Лану достаточно хорошо. Но намеки Лутора-старшего посеяли в ней зерно сомнения.

После нескольких безуспешных попыток Хлое наконец-то удалось договориться с Ланой о встрече.

И теперь ей было больно и обидно. Увидеть, что твоя лучшая подруга превратилась в незнакомку – это одно, а вот осознать, что ты, гордившаяся своей наблюдательностью, проморгала это превращение…

Да, девочка из Смолвилля ушла навсегда. Ее место заняла молодая женщина, с холодными глазами и фальшивой улыбкой, тщательно взвешивающая каждое слово. Лана Лутор твердо знала, чего хочет от жизни, и готова была на все, чтобы добиться своего. Никакого розового цвета – только вечерние платья, или черные одежды бизнес-леди.

Идеальная пара для Лекса.

Кларк бы, наверное, обвинил во всем Лекса. Конечно, конечно, разве может быть иначе - испорченный миллиардер воспользовался любовью наивной девушки, чтобы превратить ее в чудовище. Но Хлоя была не настолько наивна, а теперь, когда у нее открылись глаза (лучше поздно, чем никогда!), она поняла, что видела проблески Новой Ланы еще в те времена, когда та встречалась с Джейсоном Тигом.

Лана стала меняться уже очень давно. Она просто хорошо это скрывала. До тех пор, пока не сочла, что в этом больше нет необходимости.

 _Может быть, это и к лучшему, что Кларк пропал без вести. Он бы ужаснулся, поняв, чем стала девушка его снов…_

Хлоя знала, что, скорее всего, видит Лану в последний раз. И какая-то часть юной журналистки радовалась этому. Хотя Лана об этом и не говорили, Хлоя всегда могла определить, когда ей не рады. Вероятно, если она решит снова встретиться с Ланой, та опять окажется «занята». И правильно – зачем кому-то назойливое напоминание о прошлом, с которым ты хочешь навсегда расстаться?

Хлое с неохотой признала и то, что Лайонел Лутор понимал Новую Лану куда лучше, чем она. Он оказался прав и в том, что Лекс познакомил жену со скелетами в своем шкафу. Стоило Хлое как бы невзначай упомянуть похищения мутантов, как Лана развила бешеную активность, убеждая Хлою, чтобы та перестала заниматься «расследованием, которое настолько опасно для жизни».

 _Какая трогательная забота,_ подумала Хлоя. _Вот только о ком?.._

Она тогда решительно сменила тему, чтобы не давать пустых обещаний.

К сожалению, больше ничего выудить из Ланы не удалось. И теперь оставалось только вернуться к Лайонелу с поникшей головой и пустыми руками.

В который раз Хлоя с отчаянием подумала, что ей не с кем поговорить по душам.

 _Да остались ли у меня вообще близкие люди? Разве что Перри…_

Но даже с Перри она обсуждать Лану не стала бы. Потому что пришлось бы упомянуть и о том, что она по-прежнему на крючке у Лайонела Лутора.

Она не помнила, как доехала до своей квартиры недалеко от Квинслендского парка. НЕ помнила, как поднялась по лестнице, достала из сумочки ключи и стала отпирать дверь,… как вдруг дверь открылась сама.

Хлоя машинально отскочила, глядя на появившуюся перед ней женскую фигуру.

\- Расслабься, Хло, не стоит звонить 911. Это всего лишь я! – сказала молодая женщина подозрительно знакомым голосом. – Кстати, как тебе моя новая прическа?

\- _Лоис_?! Боже мой, Лоис!

Ее волосы были короче, чем Хлоя помнила, она перестала их окрашивать, но война с платьями, объявленная давным-давно, кажется, еще продолжалась. Во всяком случае, носила Лоис, как всегда, джинсы и куртку. Да еще улыбка во все тридцать два зуба осталась такой же.

\- А я хотела тебе звякнуть, но потом решила устроить ма-аленький такой сюрприз.

\- У тебя это получилось, - Хлоя порывисто обняла высокую брюнетку. – До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты в Метрополисе!

Улыбка сползла с лица Лоис.

\- Мне и самой в это не верится.

\- Ло, ты так говоришь, как будто оказалась здесь случайно.

\- Так и есть. Можешь себе представить, Люси…

 **Люси**. Спасибо, достаточно. «Подвиги» младшей сестренки вечно становились титанической головной болью для Лоис. Хлоя снова почувствовала укол боли в сердце. Она надеялась, что Лоис приехала _к ней_.

\- И что твоя сестричка выкинула на этот раз?

\- Она связалась с каким-то смазливым итальяшкой, когда была во Флоренции. А через месяц Генералу пришло письмо, что она, видите ли, собирается «начать новую жизнь». Угадай, с кем именно.

\- Не все итальянцы – мафиози, Лоис. Может быть, ты поторопилась бить тревогу?

\- А может быть, и нет. Главное, что сейчас Люси в Метрополисе со своим Казановой, и я собираюсь ее разыскать.

\- Можешь пока пожить у меня, - предложила Хлоя. Лоис не стала упираться, а просто спросила:

\- А как к этому отнесется твой парень?

\- Не о чем беспокоиться. У меня сейчас на личном фронте полное затишье.

\- Ох, пожалуйста, Хло, только не говори, что ты по-прежнему тоскуешь по своему фермеру из Нигдевилля? - Лоис никогда не встречалась с Кларком Кентом, даже не видела его фотографий, но уже давно выработала вполне определенное к нему отношение. Человек, разбивший сердце ее любимой кузине, может быть только Врагом Общества Номер Один.

\- Кларк здесь ни при чем, - возразила Хлоя. - Я ведь рассказывала тебе про Сета?

\- Угу. Та еще история. Тебе повезло, что ты в живых осталось.

\- Это как посмотреть. После Сета мне все время попадались такие парни, что на свиданиях я умирала от скуки. Хуже всего было с теми, кто считал свидание скучной прелюдией к тому, чтобы залезть мне под юбку. Против одного такого донжуана мне пришлось даже применить твой подарок.

Лоис игриво ткнула маленькую блондинку в плечо:

\- А я ведь говорила, что он тебе еще пригодится! Когда ты начнешь меня слушаться, Хло?

\- Не раньше, чем ты станешь журналисткой, - отшутилась Хлоя.

\- А что, надо будет как-нибудь попробовать, - не моргнув глазом, парировала Лоис. – Но сначала, раз уж я оказалась в Метрополисе, рядом с моей маленькой кузиной, мне стоит засучить рукава и произвести кое-какие изменения в ее жизни. Я уже сейчас могу сказать, в чем твоя главная проблема. Ты слишком много работаешь, Хло. Карьера карьерой, но время от времени нужно и развлекаться, иначе состаришься раньше времени. Так что готовься! Сегодня вечером, так уж и быть, я тебя не трону – вымоталась, пока летела сюда. А завтра… - Лоис ослепительно улыбнулась, - завтра твоя жизнь круто переменится.

\- Это угроза?

\- Обещание.


	5. То, чего не ждешь

**Глава 4.**

 **То, чего не ждешь…**

\

 **1.**

Три пары глаз любопытных глаз уставились на Оливера. Очередное собрание Лиги Справедливости, первое за этот месяц, можно было считать официально открытым.

\- С чего начнем?

\- Предлагаю начать с загадочных отлучек Оливера Куинна. Или с того, что у него завелись секреты от команды, - Виктор Стоун скрестил руки на груди, а-ля Ангел-Воитель.

Зеленая Стрела отнюдь не случайно стал тактиком Лиги Справедливости. Он ждал этого хода, и заранее заготовил ответ.

\- Вам интересно, на что я убил уйму свободного времени, вместо того, чтобы готовить очередную атаку на 33.1? И на этот раз вы не отцепитесь, пока не получите ответ? Так?

\- В точку, Робин Гуд, - усмехнулся ЭйСи.

\- Вы помните «неиспользуемое» здание ЛексКорп? Четыре месяца назад?

\- Такое трудно забыть, - Артур перестал улыбаться. Виктор тоже насторожился.

Тогда Лига обнаружила недалеко от Метрополиса одну из лабораторий 33.1. Киборг, Аквамен, Импульс и Зеленая Стрела ворвались в здание… только чтобы обнаружить, что они успели к шапочному разбору. Кто-то уже побывал там до них. Охрана была перебита до последнего человека, все мало-мальски ценное налетчики унесли с собой или уничтожили. Подопытные тоже исчезли бесследно. Камеры наблюдения отключились в тот же момент, когда был пробит периметр, так что попытки разъяренного Лекса Лутора выследить нападавших успехом не увенчались.

\- Как вы знаете, у меня есть в рукаве кое-какие свежие трюки, которых у Лутора, к счастью, нет. И я обнаружил след. Слабый, полустертый – но все же след. След, который привел меня в Метрополис.

\- И ты молчал? – одновременно выпалили Барт и ЭйСи.

\- И этот человек еще читает нам лекции о важности командной работы и взаимного доверия!..

\- Я сделал то, что должен был сделать! – Оливер не отвел взгляд. - Во-первых, кто бы это ни был, это очень умный и осторожный человек. В одиночку у меня было меньше шансов его спугнуть. И, во-вторых, я не знал, найду ли в Метрополисе хоть что-то.

\- Но ты нашел «что-то». Иначе бы не стал собирать нас, - уточнил Киборг.

\- Нашел. Но не слишком много. За нападением, по всей видимости, стоит человек по имени Кэл. И еще - если судить по тому, _как_ были убиты охранники, Кэл - мутант. Как и его подручные.

Барт только присвистнул. Он был наслышан о Кэле. Не тот человек, с которым стоит связываться. И неважно, есть у тебя суперскорость или нет.

Но он видел глаза Оливера. И знал, что пытаться отговорить его сейчас – все равно что убеждать лавину остановиться.

Оливеру и раньше пришлось сталкиваться с метеоритной инфекцией. Все ресурсы «Стар Лабз» не дали внятного ответа на вопросы «как» и «почему». Пасовала не только наука, но и элементарная логика. Человек мог годами носить кусок метеорита на шее без всяких последствий, а другой заражался от случайного соприкосновения с камнем. Только одно оставалось неизменным – в людях, измененных зелеными камнями, стремительно брало верх самое худшее.

То, что они имели дело с мутантом, уже гарантировало проблемы. Но имя «Кэл» Оливер слышал еще в те времена, когда был героем-одиночкой.

Этот человек появился в Метрополисе неизвестно откуда. Жил там в свое удовольствие, зарабатывал на жизнь, выполняя за бешеные деньги невыполнимые поручения местных криминальных корольков, несколько раз грабил банки, пока не привлек внимание печально известного Моргана Эджа. Стал его доверенным лицом и немало поспособствовал тому, чтобы Эдж стал полновластным хозяином Метрополиса. А потом Кэл, как водится, сверг босса и занял его место.

У Оливера тогда было слишком много проблем в Стар-сити, так что разборки с новым мафиозным боссом из Метрополиса пришлось оставить на потом. К тому же всегда оставалась возможность, что новичка сожрут конкуренты.

Этого не случилось. Пока Оливер занимался созданием Лиги, и разрабатывал методы борьбы с нелегальными лабораториями Лутора, Кэл неуклонно укреплял свою власть. И добился того, что в Метрополисе его стали бояться, как чумы. Зеленой Стреле понадобилось выкрутить не одну руку, чтобы раздобыть на Кэла хоть что-то.

И то, что Оливер узнал, не радовало. Покойный Морган Эдж был не подарочком, но этот новоявленный Аль Капоне переплюнул его по всем статьям.

Если в Кэле и было что-то хорошее – это смертельная вражда с Лексом Лутором. Но вместо того, чтобы нанести удар по самому Лексу, Кэл решил избрать мишенью самый многообещающий из секретных проектов Лутора-младшего. Собрав боевую группу, он занимался примерно тем же, что и Лига – наносил удары по 33.1.

Почему он избрал такую тактику? Зачем человеку с его властью и влиянием рисковать, лично возглавляя налеты на ЛексКорп? Оливера это ставило в тупик. Разве что _мутант_ Кэл решил, что эксперименты Лекса для него - личное оскорбление.

Но в действиях Лиги и команды Кэла, несмотря на внешнее сходство, было одно более чем принципиальное различие. Кэл пленных не брал. Напав, он убирал всех свидетелей, а заодно – всех, кто мог стать свидетелем. Зеленая Стрела не знал в точности, какая судьба постигла мутантов-подопытных, но был уверен, что ночной король Метрополиса избавился и от них.

Все это делало Кэла не союзником, а врагом Лиги.

\- Ты хочешь вычислить, кто нанял его на этот раз? – деловито спросил Киборг, ознакомившись с досье Кэла.

 _Досье. Слишком сильно сказано. Ни настоящего имени, ни места рождения, ни даже приличной фотографии…_

Оливер улыбнулся одними губами:

\- Нанять Кэла? Это уже никому не по карману. Он стал слишком могущественным, и давно работает только на себя. Нет, я хочу встретиться с ним самим, а не гоняться за несуществующими нанимателями.

\- Ты что, хочешь с ним объединиться? _С ним_? – в голосе Артура смешались гнев и недоверие. Он тоже прочитал досье.

Оливер дождался, когда все более-менее угомонятся, и резко ответил:

\- Нет, конечно. Но мне нужны его знания о 33.1. Это сэкономит Лиге уйму времени и сил.

Барт взорвался:

\- И ты думаешь, если его хорошенько попросить, он вот так возьмет и с нами поделится? _**Caramba**_ , это же Кэл _,_ а неМать Тереза!

\- Кто сказал, что я буду _просить_?

Когда Оливер объяснил свой план остальным членам Лиги, наступило красноречивое молчание.

\- Операция «Захват»? Мне нравится, - ЭйСи снова улыбался.

\- А ты хотя бы знаешь, в чем его сила? – Виктор всегда задавал вопросы по существу.

\- Этого мне выяснить не удалось. Поэтому придется действовать с удвоенной осторожностью.

Аквамен хмыкнул:

\- А, по-моему, ты слишком паникуешь. Мы сражались с мутантами и раньше. Что он – один – может противопоставить Лиге?

 _Вот и я хотел бы знать – что?_ подумал Оливер _._

* * *

 **2.**

Девушка в маске стояла на крыше одного из самых высоких зданий в Трущобах Самоубийц, осматривая окрестности в бинокль. Полицейская частота молчала, так что оставалось довериться собственным глазам и ушам.

 _Неужели это я когда-то ужасалась переменам в себе, и хотела стать просто человеком? Что за глупость! Разве человек смог бы сделать так?_ Андреа разбежалась и перепрыгнула с одной крыши на другую. Фокус, позаимствованный из «Матрицы».

Она обожала суперпрыжки. Для нее это было почти то же самое, что способность летать. Ветер в лицо и невероятное ощущение полной свободы. Это почти заставляло забыть о мантии Ангела Возмездия. Почти.

Девушка разбежалась и прыгнула в очередной раз. Но на середине прыжка ее застиг врасплох кинжальный удар боли.

Андреа, чудом не сорвавшись, вцепилась онемевшими руками в край крыши. Уроки Тренера не прошли даром – даже в таком состоянии она смогла подтянуться и втащить себя наверх.

 _Что это такое? Неужели хваленая мутация меня подводит?_ подумала девушка, пытаясь отдышаться.

Андреа прислушалась к себе. Нет, откуда бы не взялась эта непонятная боль, ее вызвали вовсе не проблемы со здоровьем. Боль пришла извне.

Значит, это оружие? Неизвестное оружие, способное причинять боль на расстоянии? Неужели опять Лекс Лутор? Трент говорил, что этот человек знает о мутантах больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Если кто-то и мог разработать оружие против них, то только он.

А если не Лекс Лутор, тогда кто? Его отец Лайонел? Андреа знала о старшем Луторе немногое, но если верить слухам, он был ничем не лучше, чем Лекс.

Тут в голову Андреа вкралась догадка, от которой ее чуть не стошнило.

Что если Братство не в восторге от ее побега? Не все ведь так безобидны, как Вики или Джулия. Есть еще и Боевая Группа. Она слишком хорошо помнила ледяные глаза Трента, и ладонь, медленно превращающуюся в клинок.

Мог ли один из мутантов нанести ей удар? Запросто. И не нужно выдумывать секретное оружие. Мутантам оружие не нужно. Один-единственный удар – и если бы ей не повезло, она приземлилась бы на асфальт. И тогда можно было бы даже не добивать ее – она и сама бы истекла кровью.

И что теперь? Попытаться сбежать? Или вспомнить, что не она уже не просто Андреа Роджас? И снова стать Ангелом Возмездия – пусть даже в последний раз?

Ее кинжалы тускло блеснули в неверном уличном свете. Руки сжались на простых рукоятках. Если ей суждено сегодня умереть, то нужно постараться захватить с собой тех, кто ее преследует. Кем бы они не были.

\- Добрый вечер, Андреа. Или ты предпочитаешь «Ангел Возмездия»? Меня зовут Кэл.

Девушка не знала, как он смог подобраться к ней незамеченным, но узнала его сразу. Темные волосы, черная куртка, лицо, наполовину скрытое темными очками. И улыбка человека, наслаждающегося шуткой, известной ему одному.

Мутант из Боевой Группы. Тот, кого Молли-Брэйнвэйв звала «боссом». Человек, спасший ее из лаборатории Лутора.

 _Неужели на этот раз он пришел, чтобы забрать мою жизнь?_

Непохоже, чтобы Кэла хоть чуть-чуть беспокоило ее оружие – слишком уж беззаботным был его голос:

\- Трущобы Самоубийц – опасное место. Сегодня они были немного опаснее обычного. Потому что по этим улочкам решил прогуляться Василиск. Угадай, кого он искал?

\- Василиск?

\- Его настоящее имя Виктор Альтман. А Василиском его прозвали из-за взгляда. Неприятное ощущение, правда? Я рад, что ты уцелела.

Андреа побледнела, когда вспомнила волны боли, едва не заставившие ее распрощаться с жизнью. _Это вызвал чей-то взгляд? Хотя чему я удивляюсь…_

\- Он был мутантом?

Кэл кивнул.

\- Из Братства?

Снова кивок.

\- Значит, вы… - Андреа осеклась. Ей не хотелось высказывать страшное подозрение вслух. - Я подумала…

Кэл помог ей.

\- Ты подумала, что Братство решило послать тебе черную метку.

 _Черную метку? Ах, да, «Остров Сокровищ»._

\- Иногда приходится, - признал он. - В исключительных случаях. Когда чьи-то безрассудство или глупость ставят по удар безопасность Братства.

 _Еще одна сторона жизни Братства, о которой я ничего не знаю… Безрассудство или глупость? Это он обо мне?_

Андреа напряглась, готовясь к бою. Кэл спокойно пояснил:

\- Но _сейчас_ никто такого приказа не отдавал. Василиск вышел на охоту по собственной инициативе. Он - типичный маленький человечек. Крыса, у которой вдруг выросли ядовитые зубы, - теперь в голосе Кэла были презрительные нотки. - Виктор потому и не смог полностью контролировать свой дар, что ему слишком нравилось убивать. Он превысил свои полномочия, решившись выследить тебя, а заодно подверг Братство опасности, потому что Лекс знает, кто он. А я последовал за ним, чтобы доставить ему черную метку. – Кэл взглянул на часы. – Василиск уже… три минуты как мертв. Так что можешь расслабиться и убрать свои ножи.

Андреа не торопилась избавляться от оружия.

\- А что Братство решило по поводу _меня_?

\- Выбор за тобой.

\- ?

\- Нет смысла возвращать тебя силой. Не буду скрывать, у меня были надежды, что со временем ты станешь частью Боевой Группы, но теперь понимаю, что это не для тебя. Ты ведь не просто сбежала – у тебя была совершенно конкретная цель.

Кэл окинул ее костюм и маску выразительным взглядом. Андреа почувствовала, что ее щеки порозовели.

\- Конечно, существует вероятность, что тебя опять схватят, - продолжал мутант, - но такая опасность есть всегда. Это не причина, чтобы всю жизнь прятаться в Убежище. А ты уже показала себя с хорошей стороны. Обзавелась новым лицом, обойдясь минимумом средств. Раз. Создала себе биографию, которую невозможно проверить. Два. Устроилась в «Плэнет», чтобы быть в курсе всех городских событий – умный ход. Три. Даже беседуя с самым опасным репортером в Метрополисе, не выдала ничего лишнего. Это уже четыре. Браво, Андреа! Одним словом, я думаю, что ты вполне готова к роли полевого агента.

\- Полевого агента? – переспросила Андреа.

\- Все просто. Будешь заниматься тем же, что и раньше, а заодно выискивать информацию, связанную с мутантами. Любую. Отчитываешься лично мне. Если захочешь, никто больше не узнает, где ты сейчас находишься. Деньги на карманные расходы и сведения о преступниках Метрополиса буду выдавать вне зависимости от результатов.

Андреа поколебалась. Предложение казалось заманчивым. Но какие подводные камни ее ожидают, если она согласится? О чем она не знает, как не знала о «черной метке»?

\- А если я откажусь?

\- Дело твое. Я уже сказал, что возвращать тебя силой не стану. Но даже такая талантливая девушка, как ты, Андреа, недолго удержится на плаву, если не будет знать подводные течения. А я, так уж случилось, знаю о темной стороне Метрополиса больше тебя.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула, потом ровным голосом сказала:

 _ **\- Это не моя война.**_

Ей хотелось увидеть глаза Кэла. Но их надежно скрывали темные очки. А улыбка… кто знает, что может значить улыбка этого человека?

\- Жаль. И все-таки, Андреа, чтобы наше расставание не было печальным – сообщу тебе кое-что совершенно бесплатно. После смерти Моргана Эджа в городе все было более-менее спокойно. Так, вялая грызня за власть. Но недавно в городе появился человек, у которого хорошие шансы на выигрыш. Это Тони Анжело, то ли сын, то ли племянник одного из сицилийских донов. Многообещающий экземпляр, надо признать. Он уже начал подминать под себя местную преступную шушеру. Если ему никто не помешает, то через два года семейству Анжело будет принадлежать половина Метрополиса.

\- Так пошли ему черную метку, - пожала плечами девушка в маске. И тут же одернула себя – _когда ты стала думать о чьей-то смерти так легкомысленно?_

\- Я? Могу процитировать: «Это не моя война». Меня волнует исключительно благополучие Братства. Если этот Анжело станет опасным, я просто уберу его, как когда-то убрал Моргана Эджа. Но то, во что превратится Метрополис, пока новоявленный Дон Корлеоне будет бороться за власть – это уже касается тебя лично, как Ангела Возмездия. Я прав?

Тут он ее поймал. Перестрелки на улицах Метрополиса, как в Чикаго времен сухого закона – это именно то, чего она всеми силами старалась избежать.

Ей хотелось схватить темноволосого мутанта и как следует встряхнуть. Как он может оставаться равнодушным к судьбе целого города? Как он…

 _Можно подумать, что ты чем-то лучше. Разве не ты когда-то решила повернуться спиной к противостоянию Братства и Лекса Лутора, хотя мутанты и спасли тебя от незавидной участи лабораторной крысы? Так есть ли у тебя моральное право требовать, чтобы Кэл участвовал в твоем крестовом походе?_

\- Расскажи мне все, что знаешь об этом Тони Анжело, - потребовала Андреа.

Кэл медленно, удовлетворенно кивнул. А потом рассказал.

* * *

 **3.**

Выйдя из машины недалеко от клуба «Атлантис», Лоис окинула свою маленькую кузину тем особым взглядом, которым художник смотрит на только что законченную картину.

Хлоя вряд ли ожидала, что Лоис возьмется за нее всерьез. Рассчитывала, что она умчится на поиски Люси и забудет о своем обещании? Может быть. Но Лоис ничего забывать не собиралась.

Она произвела титаническую работу - перерыла все шкафы Хлои, прежде чем нашла нечто приемлемое для выхода на люди. То, что ее кузина обычно носила, вполне годилось для редакции «Плэнет», но для ночного клуба было слишком формальным.

\- Ты уверена, что это не слишком… - Хлоя замялась. Лоис от души расхохоталась:

\- Нет, ты точно провела слишком много времени в Нигдевилле, Хло!

Сама Лоис осталась верна джинсам. Сразу по нескольким причинам. Первая - так куда проще вести машину. Вторая – если в клубе что-нибудь случится, вроде слишком навязчивого поклонника, в платье ногами особенно не помашешь. И третья, самая важная - они собирались устраивать личную жизнь _Хлои_. А значит, ей и быть сегодня вечером в центре внимания.

Миновав фэйс-контроль, Лоис оценила взглядом внутреннее убранство клуба и довольно кивнула. Хорошая акустика, просторный танцпол, но и о том, что временами посетителям нужна хотя бы иллюзия уединения, хозяева не забыли. В общем, почти идеальное место, чтобы подыскать Хлое парня.

Твердо взяв кузину под локоток, Лоис неумолимо повела ее в сторону танцпола. Она подумывала о том, чтобы для начала убедить Хлою пропустить пару стаканчиков для храбрости, но потом решила не рисковать.

Хлое пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать музыку:

\- Ты за эти дни не разу не упомянула Стива Тревора? Как у тебя с ним?..

Лоис сбилась с шага и скривилась:

\- Все как в сказке. Стоит поцеловать принца, как он превращается в жабу.

\- Так плохо, да? – сочувственно сказала Хлоя.

\- Хуже некуда. При ближайшем рассмотрении у парня обнаружился комплекс героя. Хло, самое последнее, что мне нужно в жизни – это еще один человек, стремящийся спасти мир. Одного Генерала больше чем достаточно.

Хлоя понимающе кивнула.

Отношения между Лоис и ее отцом не отличались теплотой даже в те времена, когда Эллен Лэйн была еще жива. После ее смерти от рака все стало во сто крат хуже. И чем старше она становилась, тем чаще их столкновения с Генералом заканчивались взрывом.

Лоис заставила себя говорить нормальным голосом:

\- Так что я приняла твердое решение. Ближайшие полгода – никаких романов. И не смотри на меня так, Хло, я серьезно! Если я разобью себе сердце еще раз, оно потеряет способность заживать.

\- Как скажешь, Ло, - отозвалась Хлоя, хотя на ее личике было написано «я не верю ни одному твоему слову».

Лоис перешла в наступление:

\- Эй, предполагалось, что мы займемся твоей личной жизнью, а ты решила провернуть отвлекающий маневр? Так вот – ничего не выйдет! Ты уйдешь отсюда с широкой улыбкой на лице, Хло, можешь на меня положиться.

Девушки присоединились к пестрой толпе, колыхавшейся на танцполе.

Какое-то время они слаженно танцевали. Если Хлоя и чувствовала себя неуютно, когда пришла, то это чувство быстро испарилось. Зеленые глаза сверкали, короткие светлые волосы развевались в такт музыке. Лоис мысленно поставила себе плюс.

К сожалению, симпатичного блондина в светлой куртке, танцевавшего неподалеку от них, заинтересовала не Хлоя, а Лоис.

 _Блин! Ведь специально оделась поскромнее, чтобы не клеились!_ с досадой подумала она.

То, что парень чересчур прижимался к ней во время танца, Лоис расценила как тревожный сигнал. Но, вместо того, чтобы отшить его, продолжала двигаться в такт музыке, надеясь, что в кои-то веки ошиблась.

Почувствовав горячую ладонь у себя пониже спины, Лоис, не переставая улыбаться, аккуратно наступила блондинчику на ногу. И с мрачным удовлетворением проводила взглядом незадачливого поклонника, ухромавшего к барной стойке залечивать душевные раны.

Но танцевать ей расхотелось. Оставив Хлою зажигать на танцполе, она решила удовлетворить свое любопытство и узнать, что еще может предложить клуб.

Она сама не заметила, как оказалась в малопопулярной зоне клуба. Такие закоулки обычно облюбовывают торговцы наркотиками и прочие сомнительные личности.

\- А ты ничего, малышка. Сколько берешь за час?

Глаза Лоис сузились от гнева. Она резко развернулась в сторону голоса.

\- Побереги деньги, мистер! Пригодятся – зубы вставлять! – выпалила она.

Бритоголовый тип в косухе, рядом с которым возвышались двое амбалов вполне бандитской наружности, укоризненно покачал головой:

\- Ай-яй-яй, что за манеры! Сразу видно, кого-то мало пороли в детстве. Ну да лучше поздно, чем никогда!

Прежде чем Лоис смогла найти подходящий ответ, еще двое, подскочив сзади, вцепились ей в руки.

 _Плохо. Очень плохо. Но не безнадежно._

Для начала Лоис повторила недавний трюк «слон на ногу наступил», на этот раз не жалея сил. Хватка Правого резко ослабела, и Лоис вырвала руку. И тут же локоть девушки врезался Правому в солнечное сплетение, надолго выключив его из игры. Не теряя времени, она заехала Левому в челюсть, нокаутировав его и освободив вторую руку.

Отскочив в сторону, Лоис встала в боевую стойку, оценивая противников.

 _Так, их трое, каждый больше и сильнее, чем я. И места, чтобы развернуться, недостаточно. Тяжеловато придется. А на чертову охрану можно не рассчитывать – они вечно прибегают, когда уже все закончилось. Хорошо, что Хлоя осталась на танцполе…_

\- Девочка знает кун-фу? – растягивая слова, произнес Бритый. – Мое кун-фу сильнее твоего! – щелкнул выкидной нож. Бритый сделал шаг вперед, поигрывая лезвием.

Лоис поняла, что ее противник – не мастер, и она вполне сможет защититься. Главное сейчас было не подставиться гориллам Бритого.

Вдруг кто-то вырос за спиной у амбалов, сгреб их за шкирки и без особых изысков стукнул головами друг об друга. Увидев, что случилось с его приятелями, Бритый, забыв про Лоис, бросился на непрошеного защитника. Но рука с ножом оказалась поймана в стальной захват на полпути. Что-то хрустнуло, лицо Бритого побелело от боли, и тут же внушительный кулак врезался ему в живот. Затем резкий удар лбом в переносицу – и Бритый повалился на пол, составив компанию телохранителям.

Только теперь Лоис смогла как следует разглядеть своего спасителя. А посмотреть было на что. Черная шелковая рубашка подчеркивала его фигуру, широкие плечи и мускулистые руки. Совершенное лицо с сильной челюстью, глаза хищного зверя, роскошная шапка черных волос.

Лоис невольно провела языком по губам.

Стив Тревор обладал той же разновидностью мужественной красоты, что и ее отец в молодости. _Этот_ был совсем другим. Он излучал ауру силы и опасности.

Тут из-за угла вывернулись двое охранников. В точности как предсказывала Лоис, к шапочному разбору.

\- Что здесь случилось?

\- На нее напали, - просто ответил молодой человек. – Пришлите кого-нибудь прибрать этот мусор. И передайте Доминику, что ему лучше обзавестись новым начальником охраны, - это был голос человека, привыкшего к беспрекословному повиновению.

\- Да, сэр, - ответил один из охранников. Он что-то сказал по рации, потом напарники подхватили бесчувственное тело Бритого и уволокли его с собой.

Лоис к тому времени уже вышла из транса, хотя и не без труда.

 _Ты на него ПЯЛИЛАСЬ!_ мысленно пристыдила себя девушка. _Что, черт побери, с тобой творится, Лэйн! Возьми себя в руки!_

\- Дайте-ка, я угадаю, - подала голос Лоис. – Вы – хозяин этого клуба?

\- Нет, - улыбка незнакомца стала шире. – Но мы с ним – давние знакомые.

Тут выражение его лица на мгновение стало отсутствующим, как будто он что-то услышал.

\- Я бы с удовольствием остался и поболтал с вами немного, мисс, но, боюсь, мне пора. Мой совет – загляните в бар и закажите себе что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить нервы. Скажете, «за счет Кэла». Да, и еще кое-что, - снова широкая улыбка, – у вас отлично поставлен хук справа!

Не тратя времени на прощания, Кэл завернул за тот же угол, за которым совсем недавно исчезли охранники. Когда Лоис сделала запоздалую попытку его догнать, то обнаружила, что нового знакомого уже и след простыл.

 _Интересно, куда этот Кэл так заторопился, что и пяти минут в моем обществе не мог выдержать_ , подумала Лоис. Почему-то ей стало грустно. Хотя холодная логика и подсказывала, что она ничего об этом парне не знает, и, возможно, это и к лучшему. И вообще, она пришла сюда не развлекаться, а помочь Хлое.

 _Хлоя! А я про нее совсем забыла!_

Заставив себя выкинуть загадочного красавца из головы, Лоис решительно направилась к танцполу, надеясь, что кузине сегодня повезло на приключения чуть меньше, чем ей.

* * *

 **4.**

Билли Счастливчик был боксером от Бога. Когда после темной истории с допингом дорога в большой спорт для него закрылась, он стал драться на полуподпольных турнирах, потом и кровью зарабатывая себе славу и деньги. Как говорится, «провел сто боев, и все уличные». Неизвестно, сколько бы Билл протянул, если бы не бой с индейцем по кличке Бегущий Медведь, который носил на шее талисман удачи с зелеными камушками.

Когда один из ударов Билли пришелся по амулету, боксер почувствовал только боль в костяшках пальцев. Он не увидел в полутьме призрачный ореол, окутавший кисти рук. Да и не было времени прислушиваться к себе – индеец как раз провел серию ударов в корпус, надеясь, что Счастливчик уйдет в глухую оборону. Но тот просто дожидался, пока противник устанет и приоткроется, а потом ответил прямым в голову. Кулак, заряженный энергией, произвел эффект взорвавшейся гранаты. Когда Бегущий Медведь коснулся пола, он уже был мертв.

Замять историю не удалось – кто-то из зрителей, поставивший большие деньги на индейца, сдал Билли копам. Счастливчик проклинал свое прозвище, сидя в одиночке, когда пришло известие, что его отпускают под залог. Человек по имени Кэл, выплативший залог через подставных лиц, объяснил Биллу, почему его удар оказался смертельным. А потом предложил работу.

Кэл, сам того не ведая, зацепил чувствительную струнку в душе громилы. Счастливчику нравилось орудовать кулаками, но втайне он всегда мечтал драться за что-то большее, чем пачка зеленых. После первой же лаборатории, куда он вломился вместе с Боевой Группой, Билли отчетливо понял, что выбрал правильную сторону. Лекс Лутор был Чертовски Плохим Парнем.

И сейчас Боевая Группа собиралась в очередной раз испортить ему настроение.

Кто-то из полевых агентов сообщил, что Лекс Лутор только что завершил оборудование в Блэк-Крик новой базы, где систем защиты было больше, чем в Пентагоне, и собирался постепенно перевезти туда всех подопытных и большую часть оборудования. Штурмовать базу Кэл пока не собирался, но оставался шанс заполучить нечто ценное на перевалочном пункте.

\- Следопыт, сколько людей внутри?

\- Двадцать пять.

\- Брэйнвэйв, что там с электроникой?

\- Я отключила периметр, - ответила Молли Григгс. – Чувствуйте себя, как дома, но не забывайте, что вы в гостях.

\- Отлично. Стенолом, проделываешь здесь, - мозолистая рука Тренера ткнула в схему, - дверку. Ли с Трентом и Следопыт с Рефлектором заходят первыми. Потом Счастливчик с Фредом. Вулкан – прикрываешь Стенолома. И учтите - никаких фейерверков, Кэл с нас головы снимет, если повредим груз. Следопыт – за старшего. Все поняли?

\- Так точно, сэр! – шутливо отсалютовал Стенолом.

\- Почему я опять остаюсь в тылу? – обиженно спросил Вулкан.

\- Потому что твои силы и закрытые помещения несовместимы. Нам нужны трофеи, а не выжженная земля. Еще что-нибудь?

\- Нет, ничего, - у Вулкана зачесались пальцы от желания устроить небольшой такой огненный смерчик... но, наткнувшись на укоризненный взгляд Тренера, послушно занял место рядом со Стеноломом.

Маркус Чейз отвечал за подготовку большей части боевиков Братства, он отлично знал их сильные и слабые стороны, и пользовался непререкаемым авторитетом, как один из старейших (во всех смыслах этого слова) мутантов Братства. Он мог поставить на место даже самые горячие головы. И когда Кэл понял, что уже не может выкроить время, чтобы лично присматривать за Боевой Группой, именно Тренера он назначил ее координатором. Возражений ни у кого не нашлось.

Тренер в последний раз внимательно изучил взглядом команду - восемь человек в одинаковых маскировочных комбинезонах. Вулкан, когда только-только вступил в Группу, все порывался одеть что-нибудь более «героическое», желательно красного цвета, но ему на пальцах объяснили, какой шикарной мишенью его это сделает.

\- Ну, с Богом! – Тренер вернулся в бронированный фургон, к Сайрусу и Молли. Отсюда он мог наблюдать за происходящим через мониторы, не подставляясь под пули.

Мутанты переглянулись. Потом Стенолом мысленно наметил в стене прямоугольный контур, напрягся и резко выдохнул. Часть стены раскрошилась, как сухой хлеб, образовав неровное отверстие в полтора человеческих роста. Стенолом утер пот со лба – стена оказалась прочнее, чем он думал.

\- Готовность номер один! – приказал Следопыт, в его руках, как по волшебству, возникли кинжалы. Вокруг татуированных рук Ли стали вспыхивать синие искорки – он подзаряжался. Ладони Трента превратились в клинки. Рефлектор, соединив руки, окружил мутантов защитной аурой.

\- Вперед!

Четверо мутантов вошли в здание, и сразу же столкнулись с таким же числом охранников. Те не успели отреагировать - один тут же свалился с метательным ножом в глазнице, другого заколол Трент, потом из пальцев Ли ударила молния, свалив тех, что остались.

\- Опять вам досталось все самое интересное, - проворчал боксер, входя через тот же «дверной проем».

\- Ничего, найдутся и для тебя развлечения, Рокки, - заверил его Ли.

\- Не отвлекайтесь, - велел Следопыт. – Отрабатываем стандартный вариант – разбиваемся на двойки и прочесываем все здание. Кто первый доберется до груза, ставлю бесплатную выпивку.

\- Ловлю на слове, - Счастливчик шагнул в ближайший коридор. Фред следовал за ним, как тень. Ли с Трентом, не сговариваясь, выбрали противоположное направление.

\- «Направо пойдешь, налево пойдешь»… Нам остается только «прямо», - Рефлектор пожевал нижнюю губу, меланхолично изучив средний коридор. – И почему у меня дурное предчувствие?..

\- У тебя всю жизнь дурные предчувствия. Попробуй, хоть для разнообразия, сосредоточиться на защите.

\- Хоро… - в Следопыта ударила автоматная очередь. Пули вязли в защитном поле, лицо Рефлектора напряглось, как будто у него болели зубы. Следопыт вслепую метнул нож – стрельба тут же прекратилась.

\- Теперь вся охрана знает, что мы здесь! Ты, и твои предчувствия!.. – две метательные стрелки покинули ножны, и еще один охранник отправился в мир иной. Следопыт никогда не промахивался.

Фред и Билл тем временем уперлись в запертую дверь.

\- Прикрой меня, - велел Билл, примерился и врезал кулаком точно в центр двери, высадив ее. За ней стояли трое, уже приготовившиеся к стрельбе.

Тяжелый взгляд Фреда обволок врагов, как ледяной туман, заморозив их на месте. Билл подбежал к парализованным охранникам и быстро разделался с ними.

Фред вошел в комнату следом за напарником, огляделся и присвистнул.

\- Общий сбор, - отчеканил он через коммуникатор.

\- Нашли что-нибудь? – Трент и Ли оказались первыми, кто откликнулся на вызов. Ли ухмылялся, как сытый кот, руки-клинки Трента и его камуфляж были покрыты бурыми пятнами засохшей крови.

\- Можно сказать и так, - протянул Фред. – Ли, не подходи ближе, угробишь тут все своим статическим электричеством.

\- Что у вас там происходит? – голос Тренера был напряженным. – Что вы нашли?

За всех ответил Следопыт:

\- Тренер, я могу ошибаться, но, кажется, это «Прометей».


	6. Не будите спящего дракона

**Глава 5.**

 **Не будите спящего дракона.**

\

 **1.**

Долгий перелет утомил Лекса.

 _Сколько бы нулей не было в твоем банковском счете, со сменой часовых поясов все равно ничего не поделать. Вот тебе и тысяча первая причина, чтобы не замораживать «Прометей», несмотря на все неудачи._

\- Картер, в мое отсутствие все было спокойно? – спросил он главу своей службы безопасности.

\- Тихо, как в склепе, сэр, - ответил тот.

\- А ты, как всегда, думаешь, что это – затишье перед бурей и ждешь неприятностей?

\- Это моя работа – ждать неприятностей, сэр. Вы мне за это платите.

Для Лекса Лутора старинная поговорка «мой дом – моя крепость» была руководством к действию. После того, как его несколько раз атаковали в собственном особняке, нагло наплевав на охрану, он приказал сделать в замке капитальный ремонт, снабдив здание всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми средствами защиты. Теперь проникнуть внутрь было проблематично, даже для любителей проходить сквозь стены или становиться невидимым.

И все равно Картер время от времени находил бреши в защите. Для него это стало чем-то вроде спорта.

\- Хорошо, на сегодня все, можешь идти.

\- Да, сэр.

Оставшись один, Лекс расстегнул пиджак и бросил его на кресло. Потом избавился от галстука и уселся за письменный стол. Откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза на пять секунд, чтобы собраться. Потом пододвинул к себе свежий выпуск «Дэйли Плэнет». Заголовок статьи на первой полосе был несколько раз подчеркнут.

 _Так-так, и что моя умница откопала на этот раз?_

Заголовок статьи больше подходил для комикса. **«Ангел Возмездия – героиня Метрополиса».** Под заголовком быломного слов ни о чем.И фото, где, несмотря на полумрак, была отчетливо видна девушка в черной маске.

Автором статьи оказался Перри Уайт.

Лекс улыбнулся одними губами. Как можно дожить до такого возраста и сохранить детскую веру в героев и злодеев? Особенно после того, что с Уайтом сотворил его «дорогой» отец Лайонел? Это просто смешно. К сожалению, в Метрополисе хватало простаков, готовых поверить в сентиментальную чушь о героических мутантах.

Миллиардер холодно отметил, что это уже не первый раз, когда Железная Канн публикует в своей газетенке материалы, которые его совершенно не устраивают.

 _Может быть, «Дэйли Плэнет» пора сменить владельца? Завтра скажу Тесс, пусть подумает, что можно сделать на этот счет._

\- Лекс? Ты уже вернулся? Почему ты не позвонил? – когда в кабинет вошла миниатюрная изящная брюнетка, выражение лица Лутора моментально изменилось. Он отодвинул кресло и поднялся, чтобы встретить жену.

\- Извини, дорогая, дела, дела, дела. Обещаю, что лет через двадцать непременно исправлюсь, - он закрыл рот Ланы долгим и страстным поцелуем, не давая ей шанса продолжить жалобы. Через мгновение тело молодой женщины расслабилось, и она с жаром ответила на поцелуй.

Лана Лэнг стала бриллиантом в его короне. Прекрасная черная роза с ядовитыми шипами. Лекс не жалел о времени, силах и средствах, которые потратил, чтобы приручить ее. Главное, что теперь любовь и верность Ланы принадлежала ему и только ему.

Подумать только, это сокровище могло достаться футболисту с одной извилиной в голове! Или наивному фермерскому пареньку, не способному оценить ее по достоинству!

\- Ты уже читал «Дэйли Плэнет»? – деловито спросила Лана, когда ей удалось отдышаться после долгого поцелуя.

Лана всегда была сторонницей принципа «сначала дело, потом удовольствие». Это ему тоже нравилось.

\- Ты о том, что Объект 63 теперь носит маску и кожаный костюмчик? О чем только теперь не пишут в газетах!

\- «…мне не хочется быть запертой в какой-нибудь безымянной лаборатории», - процитировала Лана, постукивая наманикюренными ноготками по крышке стола. - Как ты думаешь, Лекс, стоит нам ждать, что Андреа Роджас попробует свести с тобой счеты?

\- Если бы ей приспичило сыграть в графа Монте-Кристо, она бы уже что-нибудь попробовала.

Брюнетка возразила:

\- А если она знала, что ты улетел в Китай?

\- Это бы означало, что в штате у нее есть осведомитель. А этого просто не может быть. Чтобы заслать в особняк своего человека, нужны возможности побольше, чем у этой прыгучей девочки. – Лекс призадумался. – Лана, ты не хочешь сменить обстановку? Париж в это время года…

Брови Ланы сомкнулись у переносицы, зеленые глаза метнули молнии:

\- Никакого Парижа! Лекс, мы это уже проходили. И ты согласился, что особняк - самое безопасное место.

Миллиардер поднял руки в шутливом жесте полной капитуляции.

\- О'кей, милая. Будем считать, что я этого не говорил.

Лана тут же сменила гнев на милость и кинулась мужу на шею. Несколько минут Лекс и его супруга были заняты исключительно друг другом. Когда же опять пришло время сделать перерыв, Лана без всякой связи с предыдущим разговором вдруг сказала:

\- Лекс, совсем забыла тебе сказать. Я встречалась с Хлоей…

 _Хлоя?!_

\- Я думал, мы уже говорили на эту тему, - ему незачем было читать Лане нотации. Достаточно легкого оттенка неодобрения в голосе.

Лана нетерпеливо кивнула:

\- Знаю. Я и тогда была с тобой согласна, и сейчас думаю точно так же. Но Хлоя была очень настойчивой. И в итоге я оказалась права, что согласилась на встречу с ней. Ты представляешь, Хлоя рассказала мне, что собирает материалы для статьи о похищениях мутантов. Что если она выйдет на след 33.1?

\- Исключено. Я давно уже не оставляю отпечатки пальцев.

\- Ты, видимо, забыл, какой настырной была Хлоя, когда писала для «Факела». С возрастом она стала только хуже. И если уж Хлоя встала на след, она ни за что не отступится, пока не найдет то, что ищет.

\- Значит, в ближайшее время придется что-то предпринять.

\- Придется. И чем скорее, тем лучше, - тонкие пальцы Ланы медленно расстегивали пуговицы на его рубашке.

\- Тебя не беспокоит, что именно я собираюсь сделать? – Лекс сжал запястье Ланы.

\- Я оставляю это, - наманикюренные ноготки игриво царапнули его, - на твое усмотрение.

\- Она ведь твоя подруга, пусть и бывшая?..

Лана нежно улыбнулась ему:

\- Это было в другой жизни. Мне хватило двух часов, чтобы понять – мы совершенно разные люди. Хлоя готова жизнью рисковать, защищая мутантов, а я думаю, что чем скорее будет покончено с этими уродами, тем лучше.

«Окончательное решение мутантского вопроса» - здесь они с Ланой расходились во мнениях. Ему никак не удавалось подвести супругу к мысли, что управлять мутантами куда полезнее, чем просто от них избавиться. Но Лекс никуда не торопился. Рано или поздно Лана признает его правоту.

Ноутбук пискнул, давая понять, что пришло сообщение. Лана с недовольным лицом отстранилась от Лекса, когда он ткнул мышкой в полученное письмо, чтобы прочитать его.

Лекс пробежал сообщение глазами и присвистнул сквозь зубы.

\- Что случилось? – Лана резко развернула его лицом к себе. – На тебе лица нет!

\- На конвой с оборудованием напали.

\- Это очень плохо?

\- Плохо? Суди сама. У меня только что украли «Прометей». Оборудование и половину документации. Вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить его работать.

\- Но ты сам говорил, что проект недоработан, и даже в самом лучшем случае нет гарантий, что подопытный выживет.

Лекс иронически приподнял бровь:

\- И когда предприимчивых людей останавливали такие мелочи?

\- Кто это мог быть?

\- Если верить результатам аутопсии, опять постарался спецназ мутантов. Зеленая Стрела и его банда ни при чем. Спасибо и на этом.

\- Лекс, я что-то не понимаю. Какая разница, кто именно завладел «Прометеем»?

\- Большая. Мутанты им воспользоваться не в состоянии — мгновенная реакция отторжения и смерть. А дать такую власть кому-то еще… Ты бы на их месте осмелилась?

Лана обняла его сзади и вполголоса спросила:

\- Но ведь ты вернешь «Прометей»? Я знаю, ты найдешь способ. Для Лекса Лутора не бывает безвыходных положений.

Лекса грела мысль, что Лана настолько верит в его способности. Сам он не был настолько уверен в себе. Чем дальше, тем больше Лутору казалось, что таинственный предводитель мутантов давно мог просто убить его, и Бог знает, почему до сих пор этого не сделал.

\- Лекс?

Он думал, что ответить Лане, когда пришло еще одно сообщение.

 _«Обнаружен новый объект. Имя – Хлоя Энн Салливан. Возраст – 22 года. Место жительства – Метрополис. Способности – прочерк. Персональные данные и фото добавлены в базу данных»._

Лекс обменялся взглядом с Ланой. На лицах четы Луторов расцвели одинаковые улыбки.

Он пока не знал, как вернуть похищенное оборудование, или как заставить мутантов заплатить по счетам, но, по крайней мере, одной проблемой у него станет меньше.

* * *

 **2.**

 _Пошатываясь, он выбрался из воронки и увидел, что от погреба мало что осталось. Все был разворочено, как после прямого удара авиабомбы, края воронки сплавились от жара. Только неуязвимость уберегла его от превращения в жаркое по-криптонски._

 _Он осмотрелся. Земля вокруг до сих пор дымилась. Ударная волна была такой же впечатляющей, как и сам взрыв. Придется как-то объяснять воронку на месте погреба, и он пока не знал, как._

 _Его тело переполняла странная легкость. С кораблем покончено раз и навсегда. И уже неважно, какие секреты таились внутри. Главное - что голос его биологического отца больше не будет отдавать приказы. А он может жить так, как прежде._

 _Так что мешает ему насладиться победой над так называемой "судьбой"?_

 _О чем он мог забыть?_

 _И... что это там?.._

 _Мгновение - и его особое зрение дало ответ. Еще миг - и он оказался возле перевернутого красного пикапа._

 _НЕТ!_

Кэл раскрыл глаза и вдохнул полной грудью.

 _Просто сон…Почему проклятые кошмары не могут просто исчезнуть, как исчез шрам?_

Кэл приложил руку к груди — просто чтобы убедиться, что криптонского значка нет. Ничего.

 _Просто сон..._

Молли спала спиной к нему, сунув руку под подушку и поджав ноги.

Когда Кэл только появился в Метрополисе, он решил испробовать все, что мог предложить большой город. Оказалось, «все» в его случае — это не так уж много. Алкоголь и травка на криптонцев не действовали. Азартные игры Кэла не интересовали — слишком просто выиграть, когда видишь чужие карты насквозь, а к боям без правил он охладел, когда понял, до какой степени результаты зависят от предварительной договоренности.

Оставались молодые женщины, и Кэл с лихвой отыгрался за годы воздержания.

Одних пленяла внешность Кэла, безупречная красота и темное пламя в глазах. Другие чувствовали аромат богатства и власти, и шли на него, как акулы — на запах крови. Кэл с пониманием относился и к тем, и к другим, и всегда делал все, от себя зависящее, чтобы их не разочаровывать.

Если ты супервынослив, а обостренные чувства почти что заменяют телепатию, это не так уж трудно.

Услугами профессионалок Кэл никогда не пользовался — брезговал. Он избегал замужних женщин (даже когда муж оказывался слепым восьмидесятилетним паралитиком), а его деловые партнеры могли не бояться за своих дочерей. Не только потому, что Кэл предпочитал не смешивать бизнес и удовольствие - он помнил историю отношений Лекса Лутора и Виктории Хардвик, и не желал, чтобы с ним случилось нечто подобное.

А еще он не желал усложнять свою жизнь, связавшись с одной из тех красавиц, что постоянно под прицелом фотокамер и микрофонов. Рэйчел Дэйвенпорт, например. Какой бы экзотической красотой она не обладала, необходимость уворачиваться от армии папарацци испортила бы все удовольствие.

Кэл ограничивался короткими, но бурными романами, которые заканчивались через месяц-два. И никогда не терял голову настолько, чтобы влюбиться.

Молли Григгс, исключение из его неписаного правила, была с ним уже полгода.

В странной жизни, которую вел Кэл, очень немногое было постоянным. Так называемые союзники могут завтра стать врагами. Враги — обнаружить, что воевать им стало невыгодно. Но Кэл знал, что Брэйнвэйв любила его, и это вряд ли когда-нибудь изменится. Кэл не знал, почему, да и знать не хотел – ему было более чем достаточно самого факта.

Темноволосая и темноглазая девушка, слегка близорукая из-за бесчисленных ночей, проведенных за компьютером, знала, что Кэл ее не любит. Ей достаточно было просто быть рядом. И каждую ночь Молли отдавалась ему с таким жаром, словно завтра должен наступить конец света.

С такой же страстью она когда-то забила доктора Гамильтона бронзовой статуэткой.

Кэл задумчиво потер безымянный палец, на котором больше не было кольца. Он давно избавился от слишком заметного украшения - по-настоящему могущественный человек не может себе позволить такую явную щель в броне. Теперь красный криптонит пульсировал у него под кожей — татуировка, от которой не мог избавить ни один хирург.

Кэл стал совсем другим человеком, и знал это. Метрополис преобразил его по своему образу и подобию.

Но избавиться от кошмаров Кэл не мог. Самое скверное, что сны принадлежали не ему, а оставленному где-то на обочине Кларку Кенту.

 _Что если Джор-Эл нашел способ дотянуться до меня даже здесь?_

Кэл покрутил в голове новую идею, и она ему решительно не понравилась. Джор-Эл был слишком сильным противником. Пока он не разберется с "Прометеем", совать нос в пещеры Кавачи не стоит.

Несколько долгих мгновений криптонец думал, не разбудить ли ему Молли, но передумал. В этот раз жар женского тела ему не поможет. Нужно проветрить голову.

Кэл осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла, и оделся. Он не включал свет – второго зрения было вполне достаточно. Закрыл за собой дверь и на суперскорости перенесся в гараж. Погулял среди своей коллекции железных коней, выбирая подходящий. Легко вскочил в седло и завел двигатель. Мотоцикл довольно взревел, приветствуя хозяина.

Фред, который дежурил у входа в входа в туннель из Убежища на поверхность, не удивился. Он привык к поздним отлучкам босса.

Через несколько часов мотоцикл с простреленным колесом проломил ограждение и упал в реку. Кэл, успевший вовремя соскочить, так что пострадала только его куртка, понял, что на него напали.

Коротышка в красном, сбивший его с ног, был невероятно быстр. Инопланетянину едва-едва удавалось разглядеть, как тот движется. Едва Кэл опомнился после неожиданного нападения, как сильнейший удар в живот отбросил его назад, потом негромкий, казалось бы, хлопок, ударил по ушам, как кувалдой.

Кэл выбрался из веток поваленного дерева, злой, как черт. Сверхбыстрого коротышки он не увидел, но темнокожий парень в тускло-серой броне, кажется, готовился ко второму раунду.

Кэл заставил себя отключиться от боли в ушах, забыть на время, что у него есть суперслух, успокоиться и сосредоточиться на противнике. Его не часто атаковали другие мутанты, его вообще нечасто атаковали в последнее время, но сегодня случилось именно это. Кто-то хорошо подготовился, устроив засаду на него. Сколько всего мутантов, на что они способны и на кого работают, он не знает, поэтому нужно нейтрализовать тех, о ком он уже знает - и ждать новых сюрпризов.

Парень в доспехах прыгнул на него, занося кулак. Кэл блокировал удар, попутно оценив силу противника. Потом двинул ему в солнечное сплетение. На броне появилась вмятина, но лицо темнокожего осталось бесстрастным.

Ответный удар пришелся Кэлу в плечо. От следующего Кэл увернулся и сам замолотил кулаками, уже не стараясь оставить врага в живых для допроса. Чернокожий боец защищался, пытался перейти в наступление, но Кэл вошел в раж, и на один удар негра отвечал тремя. Серые доспехи быстро покрывались отметинами от ударов.

Порыв ветра взъерошил волосы Кэла, неуклонно теснившего врага к мосту. Не отрывая глаз от темнокожего, он оттолкнулся от земли и подпрыгнул, оставив парня в броне далеко внизу.

\- Где он? - спросил у своего приятеля коротышка в красном, сжимая в руке бесполезный электрошокер. Он собирался снова застать Кэла врасплох, и это у него почти получилось.

\- Здесь, - приземлившийся Кэл одним щелчком отключил чересчур торопливого мутанта.

\- Ты за это ответишь! - пообещал темнокожий.

\- Я что-то не понял - кто на кого напал? - холодно спросил криптонец и сильнейшим ударом отбросил соперника к перилам моста. Затем провел серию яростных ударов, ни одного из которых негр отбить не смог. Один из ударов сорвал кожу с правой половины его лица. Механический глаз засветился ярко-красным светом.

Теперь причина выносливости противника стала для Кэла очевидной. Киборг!

\- Ты ошибся адресом, приятель. Надо было искать Сару Коннор, а не меня! - сказал криптонец, готовясь нокаутировать киборга.

Вода под мостом вдруг вспенилась и хлестнула сразу с двух сторон, ослепив Кэла. Удар пришелся в пустоту.

\- Дьявол! - зарычал Кэл, ударив кулаком по ни в чем не повинной земле. Потом напрягся, готовясь к сокрушительной атаке, отразить которую уже не успевал.

Удара не последовало.

Протерев глаза рукавом, Кэл увидел, что произошло. Его бесполезный удар сотряс почву с такой силой, что сбил киборга с ног. Не давая тому встать, Кэл резко пнул его в корпус. Потом в голову. Еще раз в корпус. Снова в голову. И еще несколько раз.

По телу киборга пробежали разряды статического электричества, тело выгнулось, как в припадке.

\- Фатальная ошибка, - сказал он хрипло. Красный глаз то тускло вспыхивал, то гас. - Фатальная ошибка. Фатальная ошибкааа...

Если у киборга и была кнопка "Reset", нажимать ее Кэл не собирался. Вместо этого он подвесил оригинальный трофей вверх ногами на первое попавшееся дерево.

Просканировав мост и его окрестности рентгеновским зрением, криптонец обнаружил под водой человекоподобную фигуру. По всей видимости, "автора" недавнего водяного смерча.

Сняв безнадежно испорченные темные очки, Кэл сконцентрировал тепловые лучи из глаз в непосредственной близости от водного мутанта, фальшиво насвистывая мелодию из диснеевской "Русалочки". Вода мгновенно вскипела. Оглушить сильно обожженного мутанта, когда тот выбирался на берег, было проще, чем справиться с трехлетним ребенком.

У всех поверженных оказалось по устройству связи, вроде тех, что были у Боевой Группы, но более совершенных.

\- Киборг? Импульс? Аквамен? Как слышно? Что с вами случилось, парни? - услышал Кэл чей-то напряженный голос.

Суперслух уже пережил последствия звукового удара, и криптонец напряг уши, чтобы понять, где скрывается Номер Четвертый.

\- Зеленая Стрела? - не удержался Кэл от восклицания, когда увидел, кто возглавлял странную троицу. - Я так и знал, что обо мне кто-то разнюхивает!

Парень в зеленом капюшоне быстро развернулся и выстрелил. С таким же успехом он мог изображать замедленное кино. Кэл выхватил стрелу из воздуха и небрежно отбросил за спину.

Пока Зеленая Стрела надрывался, пытаясь высвободиться из криптонского захвата, Кэл прищурился и заглянул под капюшон рентгеновским зрением. Результат процедуры не мог не обрадовать.

Криптонец решил не торопиться с публичной поркой врага. Получить все, что ему нужно с помощью переговоров будет куда интереснее.

 _Конечно, остается риск, что Оливер Куинн поведет себя, как идиот, и окончательно меня расстроит? Ну, тогда можно будет перейти сразу к порке. Впрочем, не будем загадывать. Посмотрим, как пройдет первый раунд переговоров..._

\- Итак, Зорро, назови мне хоть одну причину, чтобы оставить тебя в живых, - с жизнерадостностью голодного крокодила предложил Кэл.

\- 33.1, - прохрипел Оливер в ответ.

Вот теперь можно было договариваться по-настоящему.

* * *

 **3.**

Второй вечер, проведенный в «Атлантисе» вместе с Хлоей, разочаровал Лоис. И дело было не в коктейлях, что там подавали, не в музыке и не в назойливых посетителях, а... Она не готова была себя в этом признаться. Лоис просто вела машину, сосредоточившись на дороге и стараясь ни о чем не думать.

\- Ну, ты расскажешь мне или нет? – спросила ее Хлоя, когда они нашли место, чтобы припарковать машину, и медленно побрели домой.

\- О чем? - рассеянно спросила Лоис.

\- О том, что с тобой творится. Я за тобой наблюдала. Стоило нам пройти фэйс-контроль, как ты заозиралась по сторонам, будто надеялась кого-то увидеть. Сначала я сначала решила, что у тебя появились какие-то наводки на местонахождение Люси. Но будь все дело в Люси, тебе не понадобилось бы новое платье. Тем более, что последний раз я видела тебя в платье, когда тебе исполнилось десять.

Хлоя опять проявила наблюдательность в самый неподходящий момент. Наверное, в одной из прошлых жизней она проживала на Бейкер-Стрит 221Б и расследовала убийства в промежутках между химическими опытами и игрой на скрипке.

\- Ну, мы не очень-то часто виделись, Хло, - Лоис ускорила шаг. Она предпочитала играть в нападении, но сейчас об этом можно было только мечтать. Ее маленькая кузина была слишком умна.

\- Красное платье, - подчеркнула Хлоя, тоже ускорив шаг - с вырезом ниже, чем у Дезире Аткинс.

\- Это еще кто?

\- Я тебе рассказывала о ней — несостоявшаяся жена Лекса.

\- Ах, ЭТА Дезире Аткинс! – _Ну, спасибо, Хло! Сравнить меня с этой шлюхой?_ \- Ты меня хотела оскорбить, или только обидеть?

\- Я всего лишь хотела узнать, для кого ты так вырядилась. Да не беги ты так, Ло!

Прямой вопрос требует такого же прямого ответа. Но и рассказывать о Кэле страшно не хотелось. Даже Хлое.

\- Что случилось? - Хлоя не собиралась отступать. - Лоис Лэйн, которая так любит разбирать своих парней по косточкам, на этот раз лишилась дара речи? Неужели все так серьезно?

Что делать? Хлоя ее поймала. Теперь можно было отказаться отвечать (и позволить Хлое сделать неправильные выводы), или удовлетворить ее любопытство. Та еще альтернативка получается.

С большой неохотой, преодолевая себя, Лоис поведала Хлое историю встречи с Кэлом.

\- На девушку нападают бандиты, но вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появляется высокий темноволосый красавец, раскидывает их как кегли, а потом исчезает. Похоже на сценку из женского романа, - прокомментировала Хлоя. - Ну что мне с тобой делать, Ло? – шутливо посетовала она. - Тебя могли убить, а ты считаешь, что это - мелочевка, недостойная моего внимания?

\- Но ведь обошлось? Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, Хло. И потом, у тебя было просто отличное настроение в тот вечер, я не хотела все испортить.

Сокращенной версии знакомства Хлое оказалось мало. Не в меру любопытная кузина вцепилась в Лоис, как клещ.

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь снова увидеть этого Кэла? – спросила она, когда они спускались по лестнице. - Судя по твоему описанию, он человек опасный. И это не та опасность, которую стоит встречать грудью.

\- Правда? - Лоис широко улыбнулась и без необходимости поправила низкий вырез платья. Хлоя прикрыла рот ладошкой, поняв двусмысленность своей фразы. Секунду-другую подруги молча смотрели друг на друга, затем как по команде залились смехом. Хлое даже пришлось ухватиться за перила, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Смахнув с глаз подступившие слезы, маленькая блондинка предположила:

\- Может быть, он в первый и в последний раз в клубе, ты об этом подумала?

Лоис покачала головой:

\- Исключено. Охранники его узнали, и владельца «Атлантиса» он называл по имени.

\- Но он тебе что-нибудь сказал, дал понять, что заинтересован продолжить знакомство? Хотя бы предложил пропустить вместе по стаканчику?

\- Ну... - Лоис наморщила лоб, вспоминая. - Предложил заказать что-нибудь в баре. «За счет Кэла». Да, так он и сказал.

\- Еще что-нибудь?

\- Еще сказал, что у меня отличный хук справа. Это считается за комплимент?

\- Главное, оригинально. Да, интересная картинка вырисовывается, Ло. Мне кажется, что он не отказался бы познакомиться с тобой поближе, но был очень занят. Если так – убедись, что ты входишь в список его приоритетов. Не приходить в клуб каждый день. Пускай сам тебя поищет.

\- Спасибо, Хло, я так и сделаю. Паулина Канн впала в маразм, если решила, что кто-то справится с твоей колонкой советов лучше тебя. Хочешь, я скажу ей это?

Хлоя, не улыбнувшись, поинтересовалась:

\- А что с твоим обещанием? «Ближайшие полгода — никаких мужчин»?

 _Верно... обещание..._ Лоис уже забыла об этом.

\- Просто... - ее щеки горели. - Меня никто никогда еще не спасал, - она не ждала от Хлои понимания. Лоис привыкла быть сильной — ради Генерала, ради Люси. Она твердила себе и другим, что может сама за себя постоять, и не нуждается в рыцарях. Она не ожидала почувствовать теплую волну признательности, идущую откуда-то из самых глубин ее души, когда Кэл разобрался с Бритым и его гориллами-помощничками.

Но в зеленых глазах кузины она не увидела ничего, кроме понимания.

\- Я помню, как я себя чувствовала, когда меня спасал Кларк. Это было очень, очень приятно, - мягкая мечтательная улыбка стерла с лица Хлои следы усталости. - Мне нравилось обманывать себя, видеть в этом что-то большее, чем просто заботу о друге. Хотя Кларк с таким же успехом прыгнул бы в огонь, чтобы выручить Пита. Или старушку из дома престарелых. Или соседскую кошку. Но я привыкла к тому, что Кларк всегда рядом, если мне нужна помощь. Даже когда чокнутый коп Ваттс заколотил меня в гроб и похоронил живьем, я все равно надеялась. Ждала, что Кларк придет. И он пришел, - она обхватила руками плечи. - А когда Кларк исчез, и я поняла, что он больше не вернется, мне стало так холодно и одиноко.

Лоис неловко обняла Хлою. Ей не хотелось слушать, каким замечательным был Кларк Кент. Даже после того, как он разбил сердце Хлои, а потом еще и потоптался на обломках, она все равно готова примерить на него нимб и крылья.

Хлоя ждала от своих парней слишком многого. Лоис, наученная горьким опытом, не ждала от них ничего.

\- Давай не будем сейчас говорить о Кларке, - твердо сказала Лоис. – Мы уже почти дошли. Попьем горячего кофе, потом посмотрим какой-нибудь старый фильм. Не будем портить такой хороший вечер.

\- Не будем, - эхом отозвалась Хлоя.

Дом, в котором жила Хлоя, был уже в пределах видимости, когда Лоис чертыхнулась.

\- Представляешь, я заговорилась с тобой, и совсем забыла поставить машину на сигнализацию.

Когда запыхавшаяся Лоис вернулась, то увидела, как с грохотом захлопнулась боковая дверь черного фургона, стоявшего перед домом Хлои. Автомобиль рванулась с места. Лоис пожала плечами, добавив про себя пару слов по-русски в адрес чокнутых шоферюг, считающих себя Шумахерами, и тут же выбросила фургон из головы. Ей отчаянно хотелось кофе.

Подойдя к дому, Лоис разглядела в свете уличного фонаря оставленную кем-то изящную туфельку.

 _Кто-то решил поиграть в Золушку? Тогда где же принц?_

Лоис присмотрелась к туфле — и похолодела. Она помнила эти туфли. И неудивительно - она сама подбирала их под цвет глаз любимой кузины.

Хотелось грызть землю от злости. Теперь ей было понятно, куда так заторопился «Шумахер». Кто-то похитил Хлою прямо у нее из-под носа! А она даже не разглядела номер машины!

Набрав «911», Лоис подробно рассказала обо всем, что произошло. Она подробно описывала, как выглядел черный фургон, уже понимая, что опоздала, что полиция не успеет взять след.

Когда Лоис открыла квартиру Хлои запасными ключами, ей было уже не до кофе.

Она приехала в Метрополис, чтобы найти Люси, но Хлое она сейчас нужна больше. Люси придется подождать - она вышла на тропу войны, и не успокоится, пока не повесит скальпы похитителей в своем вигваме.

Тот, кто придумал поговорку «не будите спящего дракона», никогда не встречался с Лоис Лэйн.

* * *

 **4.**

Перри ломал голову, из-за чего его могли в восемь вечера вызвать в кабинет главного редактора, оторвав от почти законченной статьи о нечистоплотных подрядчиках в Стар Сити.

Рабочий стол Паулины Канн, заваленный бумагами, набросками и компьютерными распечатками, представлял собой воплощение организованной анархии. Любому другому потребовалось бы несколько часов, чтобы здесь разобраться – Железной Канн было достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы найти нужный документ.

Паулина склонилась над чей-то статьей. Она орудовала красной ручкой, вычеркивая целые абзацы. Услышав шаги репортера, она подняла голову:

\- А, это ты, Перри? Добрый вечер. Хочешь чашечку кофе? Я только что сварила.

Прошло двадцать лет с тех пор, как Пола в последний раз звала его просто «Перри». И примерно столько же - с тех пор, как она угощала его кофе. Значит, что-то случилось. И старый газетный волк носом чуял – он не будет прыгать от радости, узнав новости.

\- Спасибо, я не хочу кофе, - это означало «перейдем сразу к делу». Паулина пожала плечами:

\- Мое дело предложить, твое дело отказаться. – И, без паузы: - Перри, наверху кто-то активно копает под меня.

\- И что в этом нового? Под тебя копали с тех самых пор, как ты стала главным редактором, - это было правдой. За свою карьеру Паулина Канн отдавила немало мозолей. Звонки с угрозами, давление на редакторов, которые осмеливались печатать ее статьи, даже покушения – все это для нее было не ново. Так в чем же дело?

\- Я устала, Перри, - тихо сказала она.

Вот оно что! Как же он, старый индюк, не обратил внимания, что происходит? Не разглядел, что в глазах Полы уже нет той бешеной энергии, что в молодости? Природу не обманешь, обязанности редактора крупнейшей газеты Метрополиса, постоянные стрессы и недосыпания брали свое. Почему он вообразил, что больная спина, глаза, которые видят все хуже, и мозги, не работающие без кофе, свойственны только ему, а Полы это не касается?

\- Я устала, Перри, - повторила Паулина. - Все, чего мне теперь хочется — это уйти с высоко поднятой головой, а не со следом от ботинка на мягком месте. Я буду бороться и сделаю все, чтобы ты оказался моим преемником. И я хотела, чтобы ты это знал. Если ты сейчас откажешься, настаивать не буду. Это адская работенка, Перри, да ты и сам все понимаешь.

Отказываться ему бы и в голову не пришло, слова Полы были просто формальностью, и она знала об этом. Поэтому репортер спросил:

\- А когда они свалят и меня?

\- Я подумала и об этом. Тебя трогать пока нельзя. Если в «Плэнет» слишком часто станут меняться главные редакторы, даже слепоглухонемой идиот что-нибудь да заподозрит. У тебя будет время, Перри. Используй его. Не дай «Дэйли Плэнет» стать рупором для одного из Луторов.

\- Об этом ты могла меня и не просить.

\- И присмотри за Салливан. Я знаю, девочка думает, что я ее терпеть не могу, и только и жду случая, чтобы ее уволить…

\- Не без причины, - вставил Перри. – Ты ведь отобрала у нее колонку советов.

\- Потому что у девочки огромный потенциал, и я не хочу, чтобы она его растрачивала впустую, отвечая на вопросы недоумков, которым нечем заняться. Перри, я знаю, что она тебе нравится, но есть только один способ стать самым лучшим репортером - работать со стопроцентной отдачей. Поэтому я и спрашиваю с нее больше, чем со всех остальных.

\- Я знаю, Пола. Когда-нибудь и она это поймет. Жаль, что ты уходишь. Меня она ненавидеть не будет, сколько бы я с нее ни требовал, а толика ненависти – это тоже неплохо.

\- Да, - Паулина улыбнулась. – Мне давно нужно было извиниться перед тобой Перри. Я не слишком хорошо с тобой обходилась с тех пор, как мне доверили «Плэнет». Ты же понимаешь, у Железной Леди не может быть фаворитов.

\- Тот, кто выдумал это прозвище, совсем тебя не знал, Пола. Я помню, как однажды в Питсбурге ты…

\- Господи, Перри, ты еще помнишь Питсбург?

\- Такое трудно забыть. Лучшие десять дней в моей жизни, хотя теперь и кажется, что все это было не со мной. Ты, я, Сэм и Эллен, мир ее праху. Помнишь, как мы встретились в музее? Я рассматривали голову тираннозавра, ты рассказала анекдот про динозавров, хоть убей, не помню, какой, и Эллен тебя услышала.

\- Я тоже не помню, что это был за анекдот. Помню только, что гадала, как Эллен умудрилась затащить туда Сэма. Он уже тогда не выглядел, как любитель истории, если только это не военная история. А еще, - лукаво добавила Паулина, - я помню, что ты безумно ревновал меня к Сэму.

Перри смущенно улыбнулся:

\- Это было настолько очевидно?

\- Ну, я это видела, и Эллен тоже. Только Сэм, кажется, ни о чем не догадывался. Идеальный солдат, как в старом фильме с Куртом Расселом. Не представляю его в роли отца. Тем более отца двух дочерей.

\- Кстати, я видел его год назад в Вашингтоне. То ли он не узнал меня, то ли притворился, что не узнал. Потом меня оттерли молодчики в форме, и возможности вспомнить старые добрые времена так и не представилось, – репортер вздохнул. – Да, кто бы мог подумать тогда, что он превратится в генерала-героя, увешанного наградами, а тебя назовут современной Нелли Блай, Или что я опущусь до статей про озерных чудовищ, - он невесело хмыкнул.

\- Лайонел Лутор бросил тебя в болото, - спокойно сказала Паулина, - а ты, как Мюнхгаузен, сам себя вытащил за волосы. Ему не удалось тебя сломать. Это тоже победа.

\- Алиса так не думала.

\- Значит, она дура, - вызывающий взгляд Паулины не допускал речей в защиту бывшей жены. И Перри вместо этого спросил, помявшись:

\- Пола, ты уверена, что хочешь в отставку? Не хочешь узнать, сколько еще сможешь продержаться на спине этой дикой лошади, прежде чем она тебя сбросит?

\- Уверена. Так что готовься, ковбой, - она похлопала по ручке кресла, - в этом седле не очень уютно.

\- Так я пойду? Мне нужно закончить статью.

\- Я тебя не задерживаю. До свидания, Перри.

Когда репортер удалился, Паулина Канн раскрыла верхний ящик стола, шесть дней из семи запертый на ключ. И перечитала строчки, написанные сухим врачебным языком.

Результаты обследования. Истинная причина ее отставки. Давление сверху тоже было, тут она сказала Перри правду, но ничего такого, с чем она раньше не справлялась.

Она не хотела, чтобы знание о ее диагнозе повлияло на решение Перри. Пост редактора – не сахар, зачем отягощать его еще и этим? Все равно он не смог бы сотворить чудо и заставить раковую опухоль исчезнуть.


	7. Тайны

**Глава 6.**

 **Тайны.**

\

 **1.**

\- Уходи! - велел Кэл.

Молли Григгс привела в порядок одежду и, не сказав ни слова, выскользнула из комнаты. Кэл, едва за ней закрылась дверь, перешел на суперскорость и в два счета привел письменный стол в порядок.

 _Я этого не планировал._

Молли принесла ему документы. Уронила один из листков и нагнулась, чтобы его поднять. В следующее мгновение она лежала на письменном столе, с расстегнутой блузкой и задранной юбкой.

Все было разыграно, как по нотам. Кэл это знал - одно из преимуществ абсолютной памяти. Молли наклонилась сильнее, чем было нужно, потом слишком долго возилась с листком, вместо того чтобы просто его поднять. Она демонстрировала себя, это было недвусмысленное приглашение — и тело криптонца ответило, почти без участия сознания.

Тревожный звоночек - раньше Молли не прибегала к настолько старым трюкам, чтобы добиться его внимания. И с каких пор ОН на такое ловится? Что на него нашло?

Кэл отодвинул от стола вращающееся кресло и сел. Нужно было все тщательно обдумать. Роль, которую он для себя избрал, оставляет мало места для самообмана.

Ответ долго искать не пришлось – его взгляд сам собой нашел поврежденную стрелу зеленого цвета. Да, никаких сомнений, во всем был виноват Оливер Куинн и его шайка. Их засада сказалось на нем сильнее, чем Кэлу того хотелось бы. Да, он вытер ими пол. Но они-то думали, что будут иметь дело с обычным мутантом. Если бы знали, кто он, или хотя бы на что способен – кому досталась бы победа? А еще встреча с Зеленой Стрелой зародила в нем нехорошие сомнения - если он мог проморгать эту компанию, что еще могло от него ускользнуть? Насколько прочна его власть над Метрополисом?

 _Вот оно что! Молли почувствовала, что босс не в своей тарелке, и намеренно подставилась, чтобы привести меня в норму, не морально, так физически. Умная девочка._

Разобравшись с причиной своих тревог, можно было заняться текущими делами. Точнее, одним делом, имя которому было Тони Анжело. Новоявленный актер на сцене Метрополиса метил на ведущую роль. И это была не просто самоуверенность, с которой Кэл сталкивался не раз. В том, что накопала на Анжело-младшего Брэйнвейв, концы с концами не сходились. Или Тони – очень хороший актер, или он – марионетка, подставная фигура. Устранять его преждевременно, особенно если правилен второй вариант (разве что Андреа до него доберется, но это было бы слишком хорошо, нельзя надеяться на хэппи-энды, нельзя!). Но узнать о нем больше просто необходимо. А значит – Кэлу был нужен свой человек из тех, что окружают Тони.

Вот здесь-то и возникала проблема. Итальяшки, что он привез, все друг с другом повязаны, и это куда серьезнее, чем кровное родство. Они возьмут деньги у чужака, только чтобы потом выдать его боссу. Этот вариант бесперспективен.

Но есть еще новая подружка Тони, Люси Лэйн. И Кэл велел Молли разузнать о ней больше. Ему надо было знать, пустышка это или возможный вариант. Брэйнвейв постаралась на славу, и теперь у него были сведения о подружке итальянца из открытых и не очень источников.

 _Так-так-так, Люси Лэйн, дата рождения… так… бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла. Так, а вот это уже интереснее. Маркус Беккер, старый знакомый. Что-нибудь еще…?_

Когда Кэл захлопнул папку с документами, он уже знал, что ему делать. За невинной внешностью Люси скрывалась первоклассная аферистка, которая играючи оставляла мужчин на мели, а потом расправляла крылышки и улетала. Смешно получится, если эта Лэйн сможет обдурить Тони Анжело. Очень смешно. Только это вряд ли получится. Но пока она в игре, можно подсадить ее на крючок. Глядишь, удастся очистить Метрополис от незваных гостей, не прибегая к тяжелой артиллерии.

Что у нее там с родственниками? Мать умерла от рака, отец — генерал Сэмюэль Лэйн, надо же, как интересно! Старшая сестра - Лоис Лэйн, в настоящее время прилетела в Метрополис, судя по всему, надеется в одиночку отыскать блудную сестренку. Кто у нас там еще? Кузина по материнской линии – Хлоя Салливан…

 _Хлоя Салливан?_

\- Таких совпадений не бывает, - сказал Кэл вслух.

У него не было причин искать встреч с Хлоей. Во-первых, она была другом _Кларка Кента,_ человека, которого Кэл искренне презирал, криптонца, отрицавшего свою силу и свою истинную сущность. Во-вторых, у Хлои бы возникла сотня опасных вопросов, и если бы он дал на них ответы, потом оставалось бы только убить ее. И, в-третьих, оставался вопрос с ее нанимателем.

Молодому журналисту без солидного резюме и без солидных связей приходится начинать с самого низа, будь ты хоть Вудворд и Берстайн вместе взятые. Устроить ей колонку в «Дэйли Плэнет» мог только один из Луторов. И ни отец, ни сын не поступили бы так из чистой благотворительности. Что им было нужно взамен? Чтобы Хлоя стала еще одним Роджером Никсоном, наемным вынюхивателем чужих секретов? Если так, Луторы не переплатили. У Хлои всегда был нюх на тайны и сенсации.

Интересно, на что похожа эта Лоис, если у нее такая сестра, как Люси, и такая кузина, как Хлоя? Кэл повернулся к ноутбуку и быстро-быстро забарабанил по клавишам. Он не был хакером, как Брэйнвейв, но был уверен, что все найдется в открытом доступе.

Когда на экран выплыла фотография улыбающейся девушки, у Кэла расширились глаза – он ее узнал. А потом расхохотался.

\- Лоис Лэйн, - сказал он девушке на фотографии, - кто-то там наверху очень хочет, чтобы мы познакомились. Я не люблю играть, не зная правил, но ради вас готов сделать исключение. Что скажете, мисс Лэйн?

Фотография Лоис улыбнулась ему в ответ.

 **2.**

Глаза Оливера неохотно приоткрылись, и тут же закрылись. Во рту — радиоактивная пустыня, все тело болело, как после марафона. Он лежал на чуть влажных простынях. В рубашке и брюках, но босиком. Кажется, вчера он уснул в одежде. Давненько он до такой степени не надирался. Он был один, женщин под боком не оказалось (Оливер установил это опытным путем - ощупал кровать, не открывая глаз). Какая жалость. Некого попросить сварить ему кофе.

 _Что же такого вчера было? Ничего не помню._

\- Спящий принц проснулся.

Все-таки он был не один.

Оливер дернулся на звук голоса и застонал, когда от резкого движения в голове зазвенели колокола.

В единственном не перевернутом кресле сидела темноволосая молодая женщина. Ее безупречная прическа и белое платье были кричащим контрастом с разбросанными повсюду вещами и пустыми бутылками.

Оливер принял вертикальное положение и напрягся, стараясь извлечь из памяти, где он мог с ней раньше увидеться, и как, черт возьми, ее зовут.

 _Благотворительный бал в Готэм Сити? Нет, в Готэме была блондинка. Блондиночка с очаровательной родинкой на... Нет, не сейчас! Вспоминай, кто эта женщина, Оливер, пока не выставил себя перед ней полным дураком!... Или она была на собрании акционеров «Куинн Индастриз»? Тоже нет. Или... Дьявол, не помню!_

\- Не то чтобы я был не рад увидеть в своем скромном жилище столь очаровательное создание... - начал он, чтобы выиграть время.

Молодая женщина криво улыбнулась:

\- Оливер, сколько же ты залил в себя, что стал расточать мне комплименты? Раньше все за косички дергал.

Первым импульсом Оливера было сказать, что она его с кем-то перепутала, но потом в его взбаламученном мозгу что-то щелкнуло.

\- Патриция Свонн? Пэтти? Господи, сколько лет прошло?

Сколько прошло с тех пор, как родители приезжали летом в замок Луторов? После праздничного обеда они всегда оставались вчетвером — он, Пэтти, Джейсон Тиг и Лекс Лутор. Им никогда не было скучно. Они спорили до хрипоты, кто круче — Робин Гуд или Зорро, Зеленый Шершень или Тень. На полном серьезе обсуждали, в каком году НАСА отправит ракету на Марс, и что будет, если их опередят русские. Потом сдвигали стулья, чтобы поиграть в астронавтов. Оливер помнил, как гордился подаренным на День Рождения игрушечным луком и ждал, чтобы похвастаться им перед остальными, только чтобы первым же выстрелом расколотить дорогущую вазу. Оливеру тогда здорово попало от родителей. Джейсон дразнил его, пока сам не оказался в схожей ситуации, высадив окно футбольным мячиком.

\- Я тебя не узнал, Пэтти. Слышал, что ты пошла по стопам отца, - Оливер мысленно огрел себя по голове. Он знал о недавней смерти Вирджила Свонна. Даже послал письмо с соболезнованиями, но на похороны попасть не смог. Вызволить Виктора Стоуна из лаборатории для Зеленой Стрелы оказалось важнее.

\- Я о тебе тоже кое-что слышала, Олли. Как ты спьяну упал за борт собственной яхты, а потом робинзонил. Или как потом убеждал всех, что ты — настоящий Оливер Куинн, а парень, который присвоил твое имя и состояние - наглый самозванец.

Оливеру хотелось возразить ей. Сказать правду. Объяснить, что яхту он покинул не по своей воле, и что островок, на который его выбросило, был вовсе не райским. Что его двойник работал на Интерганг. Но приходилось держаться истории, которую он скормил репортерам. Тайна личности. Маскировка, чтоб ее!

\- На вот, почитай! - Патриция швырнула в него сегодняшней газетой. Оливер увидел себя, вдребезги пьяного, в рубашке, расстегнутой до пупа, танцующего с двумя скудно одетыми блондинками. - Полюбуйся на свою физиономию, герой дня! Что с тобой, Оливер, решил затмить Пэрис Хилтон?

 _Скорее уж - забыть о том, как свалял дурака и подставил Лигу_ , подумал Оливер. В голове наконец-то всплыли причины его плачевного состояния. Засада на Кэла, которая, мягко говоря, не удалась. Лиге Справедливости и раньше приходилось терпеть поражения, но после злополучной встречи с супермутантом Зеленая Стрела чувствовал себя как гроссмейстер, попавшийся на детский мат.

Импульс отделался легче всех. И теперь безостановочно бомбардировал шуточками Аквамена, поторопившегося предсказать Лиге победу. ЭйСи только морщился, прикладывая к ожогам какие-то особые губки, помогавшие лучше традиционных средств. А вот Киборгу пришлось поменять детали на четверть миллиона долларов, и сейчас он находился на стенде — тестировал системы после ремонта. Виктор ненавидел стенд со времен «Синтекникс», но другого способа залатать его не было.

Сам Оливер погрузился в размышления, что пошло не так, и как его Лига могла до такой степени облажаться. И доразмышлялся до роскошной попойки.

 _Лучше бы я сейчас прятался в зарослях и готовился выйти с самодельным луком против автоматов. Всяко лучше, чем объясняться с Пэтти!_

Оливер попробовал отшутиться:

\- Хочешь анекдот? Король спрашивает старого барона «Скажите, барон, как вы смогли дожить до ста лет и так хорошо сохраниться?» «Мне помогли две вещи, Ваше Величество — охота и женщины». «О! И на кого же вы охотились, барон?» «Разумеется, на женщин».

\- Ха-ха-ха, - Патриция не улыбнулась. - Твоим женщинам, похоже, по душе грубые игры, - Патриция прикоснулась к воротнику рубашки Оливера, который был расстегнут, предательски открывая синяки на горле. - Она хоть хороша собой, что ты позволил ей так над собой издеваться?

\- Если только тебе нравятся короткие волосы, байкерские наряды и мускулы как у тяжелоатлета, - ответил Куинн, сказав ровно столько правды, сколько было уместно.

 _Интересно, у Кэла есть сестра?_

\- Сотри с лица эту глупую ухмылку, Олли. Я вижу, ты сейчас не в состоянии говорить ни о чем серьезном. Вот моя карточка, позвони мне, когда протрезвеешь, - Патриция развернулась и ушла походкой разгневанной королевы. Оливер не мог ею не залюбоваться.

 **\**

Три часа спустя чисто выбритый и благоухающий Оливер в белом смокинге перехватил Патрицию возле отеля, в котором она остановилась.

\- Это уже больше похоже на Оливера Куинна, - сказала она вместо приветствия, смерив его взглядом. - Пойдем.

Патриция не предложила ему выпить, а подаренный букет желтых роз она бросила на журнальный столик, даже не взглянув, что написано на карточке. Его извинения не были приняты. Что ж, как сказал кто-то из классиков, «не бывает второй возможности создать первое впечатление».

\- Ты еще помнишь замок Луторов?

\- Конечно, я помню, Пэтти. Помню даже, как мы играли в полицейских и воров, и Лекс настоял на использовании варенья вместо крови, для правдоподобия.

Патриция его тон не поддержала:

\- Чем, по-твоему, занимались родители, пока мы валяли дурака?

\- Играли в карты, - не задумываясь, ответил Оливер. - Это у них было чем-то вроде традиции.

Патриция разочарованно покачала головой.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь. Надо было это предвидеть. И о чем я думала? Хватаюсь за каждую соломинку…

Задетый больше ее тоном, чем словами, Оливер ответил:

\- Послушать тебя, так они как минимум готовились захватить мир!

\- А если я скажу, что ты близок к истине? – спросила молодая женщина. – Оливер, после смерти отца я нашла его дневник и выяснила, что он, Луторы, Куинны и Тиги входили в тайное общество под названием «Веритас». Это было не просто развлечением для скучающих миллиардеров. Не знаю как, но они намеревались повлиять на судьбу целого мира, - Патриция бросила взгляд на Оливера и раздраженно сказала. - Не надо делать большие глаза, Олли, я не сошла с ума. Я повторяю слова отца, а он никогда не бросался пустыми заверениями.

\- И каким же образом они хотели управлять миром?

\- Не знаю. Самые важные части отцовского дневника были зашифрованы. Я до сих пор не смогла подобрать ключ. Но несколько раз там упоминаются «Ключи Силы» и кто-то по прозвищу «Путешественник».

\- Если ты думаешь, что я что-то об этом знаю…

\- То я пришла не к тому человеку, - закончила за него Патриция. – Это я уже поняла. Ты ничего не знаешь. Но есть человек, который знает. Человек, решивший, что «Веритас» - слишком важно, чтобы с кем-то делать это знание и могущество. И сделал все, чтобы конкурентов у него не было.

\- Ты хочешь сказать... – в голове Оливера промелькнула ужасная догадка, он медленно привстал, - что Лайонел остался в живых…

\- НЕТ! - Патриция сверкнула глазами. - Нет, Оливер! Обещай, что ничего не будешь делать, пока не будешь уверен. Да, это мог быть Лайонел, но могла быть и Женевьева Тиг. Или ты еще в плену романтических иллюзий, и думаешь, что женщины менее опасны, чем мужчины?

Оливер вспомнил Тесс Мерсер. Вот уж кого не назовешь беспомощным тепличным цветком.

\- Кто еще знает?

\- Ты – единственный из нашей старой компании, кому я рассказала. Джейсон под каблучком у матери, а Лексу, хотя с Лайонелом они на ножах, я не доверяю.

\- Правильно сделала, - если бы Патриция поведала обо всем Лексу, Оливер не поручился бы зато, что Пэтти потом не выловили бы из реки с пулей в затылке. – Я сделаю все, что могу, чтобы узнать правду. Но и ты мне кое-что пообещай. Что когда я узнаю, кто убийца…

\- Я не стану тебя останавливать Олли. Никакого милосердия. Человек, который отнял у нас родителей, должен умереть.

 _Да, Патриция - уже не девочка в коротком платьице, что я помню. И это замечательно._

 **3.**

\- Эй, она приходит в себя! – услышала Хлоя.

Приоткрыв глаза, она увидела две пары любопытных глаз, уставившихся на нее.

Она лежала на нижнем ярусе жесткой двуспальной койки. Приподнявшись на локтях, и зажмурившись, так сильно у нее закружилась голова, Хлоя поняла, что находится в камере. Круглый светильник под потолком, две двуспальные койки и железная дверь с закрытым прямоугольным окошечком – это уж точно был не номер в «Хилтоне».

\- Добро пожаловать в Замок Иф. Чувствуй себя, как дома, - поприветствовал ее длинноволосый блондин, похожий на персонажа из «Властелина Колец».

\- Не сейчас, Бобби, - осадил его парень постарше, прислонившийся к стене и смотревший на Хлою сверху вниз. – Прибереги свой ограниченный запас шуток на потом. Надо ввести новенькую в курс дела. Должна же она хотя бы знать, за что ее похитили.

\- Валяй, Дункан.

 _Меня похитили?_

Да, теперь Хлоя вспомнила - сильную руку, не дававшую ей закричать, судорожные попытки достать газовый баллончик и тряпку, пропитанную какой-то вонючей дрянью.

\- Скажу сразу – Бобби не сильно погрешил против истины, назвав это место Замком Иф. На моей памяти из Блэк-Крика не было ни одного удачного побега, а я тут что-то вроде старожила.

\- Так кто здесь всем заправляет? Работорговцы? Охотники за органами?

\- Ни те, ни другие. Тебя, как и всех в этой камере, выкрали по вполне определенной причине. Ты слышала про смолвильский метеоритный дождь два десятка лет назад?

\- Можешь обойтись без предисловий, Дункан, - с верхней полки свесилась темнокожая девушка. Очень красивая, хотя визит к парикмахеру ей бы не помешал. – Она все знает и про метеоритный дождь, и про мутантов. В «Факеле» материалы о них были чаще, чем о футболе.

\- Вы что, друзья?

\- Я что-то говорила о друзьях? Нет, Бобби, я просто знаю, кто она. Хлоя Салливан, бессменная редакторша нашей школьной газеты. Все свободное время искала сенсации, поэтому у нее никогда не было парня.

\- Эрика Фокс? – Хлоя узнала девушку.

\- Наконец-то пришла слава, - Эрика спустилась сверху и уселась на противоположной от Хлои койке, положив ногу на ногу. – Пит, наверное, прожужжал тебе все уши, какой он везунчик, что подцепил самую горячую девчонку в классе? Интересно, он хоть знал, что я пошла с ним на Весенний Бал, только чтобы позлить своего парня?

\- Получилось? – с любопытством спросил Бобби.

\- Не очень. Джефф знал, что Пит Росс меня абсолютно не интересует. А то запихнул бы Росса головой вниз в баскетбольную корзину.

Дункан кашлянул:

\- Все это очень интересно, но дай мне закончить, а потом можешь сколько угодно размахивать чужим грязным бельем.

\- Как скажешь, - Эрика зевнула. Хлою кольнула ревность.

 _Как это она может оставаться такой хорошенькой, даже со следами от подушки на щеке и в безразмерном сером комбинезоне?_

\- Если ты знаешь о метеоритных мутантах, - продолжил Дункан, не смущенный вмешательством Эрики в свою лекцию, - то должна понимать, что нашлись люди, которые решили извлечь из них выгоду. Создали лаборатории, где мутанты выступили в качестве лабораторных крыс. Одни добровольно, другие – не очень, как мы четверо.

\- А чтобы мутанты не устроили им финал «Воспламеняющей взглядом», придумали вот это, - Бобби откинул длинные волосы, открыв металлический ободок вокруг шеи. Пальцы Хлои взметнулись вверх – и нащупали такой же.

Дункан постучал ногтем по своему ошейнику:

\- Это украшение создано, чтобы мы не могли использовать суперсилы. И нет возможности проверить, работает оно или нет.

\- Почему? – спросила Хлоя. – Способности или работают, или нет. Третьего не дано.

\- Ха! Так почему бы тебе их не использовать! – фыркнула Эрика. – Просверли взглядом дырку в стене, стань невидимой, уменьшись и пройди под дверью!

\- В эту камеру попадают те, - сказал Дункан, - кто не в курсе, что может делать. И яйцеголовые из Блэк-Крик тоже ни черта не знают. Пока ты была без сознания, они прогнали все стандартные тесты на способности. Ты с нами - результат нулевой.

\- Как тебе это нравится, Салливан? Всю жизнь писать про мутантов, а потом оказаться в тюрьме для них? И даже не знать, в чем твоя сила?

Хлоя решила не поддаваться на провокации Эрики. Сначала ей нужно было освоиться с новостью, что она – мутант. Или, по крайней мере, так думают те, кто здесь сидит. Ей рассказали на редкость складную историю, но она помнила, как Лайонел сумел внушить всем, что Лекс – душевнобольной.

Она - мутант. Плохо это или хорошо? В Смолвиле – очень плохо. Виноваты ли метеориты, в том, что они сходили с ума, или человек просто не предназначен природой для такой силы? Но ведь не все мутанты такие, возразила Хлоя себе самой. Были и те, кто хотя бы пытались помогать другим. И даже больше. Как Ангел Возмездия.

Мысль о Хлое Салливан, скачущей по крышам и складывающей бандитов штабелями, немного улучшило ее настроение после похищения.

И тут же, словно кто-то почувствовал ее состояние, приоткрылось окошечко, потом стальная дверь распахнулась.

\- Хлоя Салливан, на выход! – велел двухметровый охранник, в военной форме без знаков отличия. Он повел автоматным стволом для большей убедительности.

 _Может быть, я хоть увижу, кто здесь всем заправляет_ , подумала Хлоя, идя к двери, как приговоренная к смерти. За дверью ждал брат-близнец охранника, тоже с автоматом наготове. _Не многовато ли на одну миниатюрную девушку в ошейнике?_

\- Держись! - донеслись до нее слова Бобби, прежде чем дверь снова захлопнулась. Или это был Джеймс?

 **4.**

Лана была против идеи Лекса устроить пресс-конференцию в Новом парке — она считала, что в парке недостаточно безопасно. Но в конце концов она должна была признать, что Картер все продумал. В парк могли попасть только по специальному приглашению, на входах из парка проводился тщательный обыск всех, кто был мало-мальски подозрителен. Плюс к полицейским Картер наводнил Новый парк таким количеством переодетых сотрудников «ЛексКорп», что убийце понадобился бы танк.

Она вышла из лимузина и, улыбаясь, пошла к трибуне под руку с Лексом. Два телохранителя следовали за ними, как безмолвные тени.

Сегодня в Новом парке собрались все сливки метрополисского общества. И все эти люди были в кармане у Лекса Лутора, разница была лишь в том, что одни знали об этом, другие — нет,.

\- Где Оливер Куинн? - одними губами шепнула она мужу, поблагодарив комиссара полиции за комплимент.

\- Я бы не стал слишком переживать из-за его отсутствия, дорогая, - ответил Лекс, кивнув мэру. - Ты когда-нибудь видела Оливера, который произносит речи в пьяном виде?

«Дэйли Плэнет» почему-то не прислал свою тяжелую артиллерию — старого бульдога Перри Уайта, у которого был зуб на всех Луторов. Репортерша от «Плэнет» явно впервые была на такого рода мероприятиях, судя по восторгу, с которым она озиралась вокруг. От «Дэйли Стар» была Кэтрин Грант. Как всегда, в откровенном наряде, ушки на макушке в надежде на свежий скандальчик. Кэт сопровождал рыжеволосый интерн с фотокамерой наготове. Блондинка заулыбалась Лексу, продемонстрировав ему содержимое своего декольте.

\- Эта сучка...

\- Она не усвоила с первого раза, что мне не нужны дешевки, - взгляд Лекса, обращенный на нее, для Ланы был лучше самого изысканного комплимента.

Чета Луторов наконец-то пробилась к трибуне, где ждал начальник охраны.

\- Все чисто, Картер?

\- Две минуты назад все было чисто, - ответил Картер. – Подождите. Пост двадцать не отвечает…

\- УБИТЬ ЛЕКСА ЛУТОРА.

Телохранители не подвели — они отшвырнули Лекса и Лану с линии огня, прежде чем по ним прошелся свинцовый ливень.

\- К машине, я вас прикрою! - велел Картер.

\- УБИТЬ ЛЕКСА ЛУТОРА.

Гости стали в панике разбегаться, кто куда, и Лана увидела, кто в них стрелял — негр в стальной броне. К плечу у него был прикреплен мини-пулемет, на левую руку надета еще более зловещая на вид пушка.

\- Бегите! - Картер выпустил очередь из автомата.

\- Бог ты мой, это же Виктор Стоун! Киборг! - крикнул Лекс на бегу. – Лана, не отставай.

Полицейские и охранники «ЛексКорпа» последовали примеру Картера и открыли по киборгу огонь. Пули оставляли вмятины на его броне, срывали искусственную кожу с лица и рук. Киборг скашивал их одного за другим короткими пулеметными очередями.

\- Они смогут его остановить?

\- Если им очень повезет.

Рыжеволосый интерн из «Стар» продолжал, как одержимый, снимать побоище, пока Кэт не схватила его за шкирку и не утащила в кусты.

Лекс и Лана уже почти добежали до стоянки, слыша позади редкие выстрелы, когда дорогу им преградила женская фигура в облегающем черном костюме и маске.

Андреа Роджас. Мутантка. Самозваный Ангел Возмездия.

\- УБИТЬ ЛЕКСА ЛУТОРА.

Они были в западне. Позади — киборг-убийца, впереди — смерть в маске.

Но Андреа неожиданно совершила гигантский прыжок, пролетев над их головами, и напала на Киборга.

\- Быстрее! - сказал Лекс, таща Лану за собой. Он мертвой хваткой сжимал ее руку, как будто боялся, что она потеряется.

Личный шофер Луторов, мирно куривший в тени, едва не подавился сигаретой, увидев лица босса и его супруги. Лекс открыл заднюю дверь для Ланы, а сам он запрыгнул на переднее сиденье, рядом с водителем.

\- Заводи! - велел он. Водитель торопливо повернул ключ в замке зажигания, но раздался только скрежет.

Лана смотрела через тонированное стекло, как Ангел Возмездия нападает на Киборга, а тот раз за разом ее отшвыривает. Единственным видимым преимуществом мутантки была быстрота, а в ближнем бою это значило не так уж много.

Ангел изловчилась и вогнала кинжалы в шею киборга. Вместо крови потекла черная вязкая жидкость. Киборг отшвырнул ее ударом в грудь, потом вытащил кинжалы и отбросил в сторону. Черная жидкость продолжала течь, пятная серо-стальную броню.

Какой-то или герой, или сумасшедший сел за руль уцелевшей полицейской машины, а потом вслепую направил ее на киборга. Поднялась стальная рука — и автомобиль превратился в огненный цветок.

Ангел врезала Киборгу крышкой от канализационного люка — и следующий выстрел разминулся с целью на милю, срезав вместо этого верхушку старого дуба.

Киборг, не пытаясь снова выстрелить, выдвинул из правой руки тускло мерцающее лезвие. Ангел подставила под его выпад импровизированный щит, но сила удара была таковой, что крышку люка пробила его насквозь. Лицо супергероини исказилось от напряжения. Она резко крутанула «щит», и «меч» киборга сломался. Ангел взмахнула крышкой, в которой застрял обломок «меча», чтобы ударить еще раз - киборг парировал удар правой рукой. Потом взмахнул пушкой, как бейсбольной битой, забросив героиню в декоративный пруд.

Лекс свирепо развернулся к водителю:

\- Ну? Что ты там копаешься? Увози нас отсюда, срочно!

\- Мистер Лутор, - водитель судорожно сглотнул, - машина в порядке. Я не знаю, почему она не заводится.

\- Лекс! - Лана продемонстрировала экран своего мобильника. - Телефон тоже не работает. И с часами то же самое. Этот робот что-то сделал.

\- Электронный импульс. Умная тварь, - процедил Лекс сквозь зубы. - Где же он обзавелся такими дорогими игрушками?

Громкий «клик» оповестил о том, что оружие киборга перезарядилось.

\- Заводи! - Лекс вцепился в плечо водителя.

\- Я не могу! - потерявший рассудок от страха водитель выскочил из лимузина и побежал, не разбирая дороги.

\- Идиот! - Лекс едва успел захлопнуть дверь, как на автомобиль обрушился удар. Стекла покрылись трещинами, двери вмялись внутрь, лимузин просел на рессорах, но устоял.

\- Лекс, нужно уходить отсюда! Второго выстрела броня не выдержит!

Киборг снова нацелил свою страшную пушку.

\- Лекс!

\- Мы не можем уйти! Двери заклинило взрывом! - прошипел Лекс.

Бронированный лимузин Луторов так и не дождался второго выстрела — на Киборга обрушилось что-то большое и тяжелое. Оружие от удара взорвалось, превратив его правую руку в оплавленную культю, а сам механический человек безжизненно распластался на асфальте, придавленный массивным «харлеем».

Ангел Возмездия, которая и метнула мотоцикл, оценивающе посмотрела на своего противника, потом подбежала к лимузину и одним рывком оторвала заднюю дверь. Потом резко выдернула Лану из поврежденной машины.

\- Сваливай отсюда! Я не знаю, сколько эта груда металла проваляется!.. - она потянула Лану на себя, так что они обе оказались под защитой оторванной двери.

\- УБИТЬ ЛЕКСА ЛУТОРА.

Киборга, даже потерявшего руку, рано было списывать со счетов.

Пули забарабанили по двери, но в полицейской «беретте» не было бронебойных патронов, так что толку от обстрела было чуть.

\- Отползай потихоньку, я им займусь! - велела Ангел Возмездия.

\- Лекс! Я должна... - брюнетка в маске залепила ей звонкую пощечину.

\- Ты — должна — остаться — в живых! - отчеканила она, нечеловечески сильная рука прижала Лану к земле. - А я должна сделать эту железную мерзость. И я его сделаю, если ты не будешь лезть мне под руку. - Она угрожающе добавила: - Не высовывайся, или я вспомню, что тебя зовут _Лана Лутор_!

Мимо них просвистел поток ледяного ветра, взъерошив волосы обеим девушкам. Поток пуль тут же оборвался. Ангел осторожно выглянула.

\- Ничего себе!

Что-то отбросило Киборга аж к трибунам, в его броне зияло несколько дыр величиной с кулак, он лишился второй руки и обеих ног. Киборг не подавал признаков жизни, даже красный механический глаз погас.

Лана, которая была не в состоянии поверить, что кто-то мог так разделаться с почти неуязвимым киборгом, обернулась к Ангелу... но та уже исчезла, в лучших традициях комиксов.

\- Джимми, скажи, что ты все это заснял! - Кэт Грант появилась, как из-под земли.

\- Это лучшие кадры в моей жизни! - глаза рыжеволосого интерна сияли энтузиазмом. – Киборг, полицейская машина, Ангел Возмездия... киборг... Ангел, снова киборг... рукопашный бой, Киборг без правой клешни, Ангел закрывает собой Лану Лутор... А вот последний кадр... - его лицо перекосилось от разочарования. - Нет! Поверить не могу! Там только какое-то размытое пятно. Красно-синее пятно...

Но Лане было не до страданий Джимми. Спотыкаясь на высоких каблуках, она бежала к мужу, лежавшему возле лимузина в луже собственной крови.

Киборг-убийца добился своего.


	8. Противостояние

**Глава 7.**

 **Противостояние.**

 **1.**

Изображение вооруженного до зубов киборга на фоне горящей машины исчезло, сменившись лицом телеведущей.

\- С вами снова Анжела Чен, вы смотрите программу «Добрый Вечер, Метрополис!», и только что вы видели шокирующие кадры покушения на Лекса Лутора. Сейчас глава «ЛексКорп» находится в коме, и, по сведениям из достоверных источников, прогнозы врачей малоутешительны. Мы будем держать вас в курсе событий.

А пока – встречайте представителя компании «Синтекникс», доктора Алистера Крейга, который согласился ответить на вопросы наших зрителей, - камера сместилась, чтобы было видно и ведущую, и ее собеседника.

Анжела Чен выдержала театральную паузу и начала атаку:

\- Скажите, доктор Крейг, вы подтверждаете, что киборг, напавший на Лекса Лутора, был создан вашей компанией?

\- Я подтверждаю только то, что он был создан «Синтектикс». Любые намеки на то, что «Синтекникс» имеет какое-то отношение к этому покушению, смехотворны. Если мистер Лутор умрет, наша компания вылетит в трубу.

\- Вы не считаете превращение людей в киборгов аморальным?

\- Я считаю аморальным позволить людям умирать, если можно спасти их. В реанимации мы добились огромных успехов, пациентов буквально вытаскивают с того света, тогда как в начале прошлого века врачи могли только развести руками и констатировать смерть. Почему в остальных областях медицинской науки должно быть по-другому? Люди давно свыклись с протезами рук и ног и со стимуляторами сердца, но это всего лишь полумеры. Человечество должно идти дальше, совершенствовать технологии протезирования. И тогда мы сможем заменить изношенные престарелые тела, и в буквальном смысле станем бессмертными.

\- Звучит, как научная фантастика.

\- Ученый обязан заглядывать вперед. Но то, над чем мы работаем, может спасать жизни и сегодня. Подумайте хотя бы о солдатах, которые калечатся, наступив на противопехотные мины. Скажите им, что они должны оставаться живыми обрубками, потому что дать им новое тело, заменив утраченные конечности и органы бионикой – это аморально.

\- Кажется, вы на самом деле верите в то, что говорите, доктор Крейг. Но как ваши проповеди согласовываются с тем, что киборг, вышедший из лабораторий «Синтекникс», убил и ранил больше двадцати человек?

\- За это ответственен доктор Хонг. Его уволили из-за эмоциональной нестабильности, и он решил отомстить компании, похитив единственный удачный экземпляр киборга. Поведение киборга – результат его кустарного подхода к технике завтрашнего дня. Хонг дорого заплатил за свою безответственность – он стал одной из первых жертв киборга.

\- И вы не знаете, откуда он взял оружие?

\- С этим я предлагаю разбираться полиции.

Крейг умело отбивал крученые мячи вопросов, которыми его забрасывала Анжела Чен. За их словесной дуэлью на экране телевизора наблюдала компания мутантов из Боевой Группы.

Когда пошла реклама, Вулкан потянулся к пульту и выключил телевизор.

\- Как вам?

\- Отличное шоу. Послушать этого Крейга, так он прямо Альберт Швейцер, - Фред, бородатый и мрачный, был похож на киношного злодея. Взглянув на его лицо, с глубоко посаженными глазами и вечно насупленными бровями, никто бы не подумал, что этот человек окончил университет и в совершенстве знает пять языков.

\- Крейг? Я про Андреа говорю.

\- Она неплохо держалась, - одобрительно сказал Билли Счастливчик. – Жаль, что она не осталась в Убежище. Боевой Группе пригодился бы такой боец.

\- Тебе только это волнует - какой из нее боец? А не то, что, что она убийственно выглядит в обтягивающем черном костюме? – усмехнулся Следопыт.

\- Ты первый об этом заговорил! – ответил ударом на удар Билли.

\- А ты первый об этом подумал.

Вулкан хихикнул:

\- Что ты за Следопыт, если не знаешь, что он ухаживает за Джулией! Только нашему Счастливчику с ней хронически не везет. А все потому, что он плавает, как топор, а ей подавай парня с жабрами, как герой Кевина Костнера в «Водном Мире».

Следопыт сказал:

\- Шутки шутками, а если «ЛексКорп» наделает войско киборгов, Братству несладко придется.

\- Если только эту лавочку не прикроют, когда Лекс умрет.

\- Даже если он умрет, «Синтектикс» не прикроют, Билли, - Фред отложил книгу, которую листал перед тем, как начались вечерние новости. – Ты же слушал, о чем говорил Крейг. И что, ничего не понял? Хотя чему я удивляюсь? – Фред усмехнулся в бороду. – Ты же у нас боксер! Кто и когда слышал про боксера, который потом стал ядерным физиком?

\- Так объясни, умник! – беззлобно бросил Билли.

\- Он специально ввернул про солдат и противопехотные мины. Лучшей рекламы не придумаешь. Если вдова Лутора решит закрыть «Синтекникс», они всегда заработают, клепая киборгов для армии.

В комнате отдыха взвихрился воздух – появился Кэл.

\- Развлекаетесь? – сказал он вместо приветствия. – Новости уже видели?

\- Да, босс, новости лучше всякого кино. Хотите, чтобы мы стащили останки киборга из камеры вещдоков?

\- Забудьте про киборга, - приказал Кэл. – Я хочу узнать все про это «Красно-Синее Пятно», как его обозвали газетчики. Следопыт - за старшего. Привлекай к поискам кого хочешь, в деньгах тоже не ограничиваю, только во времени. Не вступайте с Пятном в прямой контакт, между собой за пределами убежища не переговаривайтесь. Я подозреваю, что у него очень хороший слух. И раздобудьте подлинные снимки Джимми Олсена. Он – единственный, кто смог хоть как-то заснять Пятно. Отдайте снимки Брэйнвейв на анализ.

\- Босс, а вы чем займетесь? – спросил Билли.

\- У меня есть другие дела, - и Кэл исчез.

Следопыт поднялся с дивана, сладко потянулся и сказал:

\- Пойду собирать наших. Вулкан, твоя очередь прибираться тут. Развлечения на сегодня, как ты уже понял, закончились.

Когда Фред почти дошел до своей комнаты, его окликнул Билли:

\- Фред! Эй, Фред, подожди!

Мутант развернулся:

\- В чем дело?

\- Я тебя давно хотел спросить. Что это ты читаешь по вечерам?

\- Достоевского.

\- Достоевский? Это не он написал ужастик про студента, у которого съехала крыша, и он зарубил топором старушку? У студента еще фамилия была такая, что спьяну не выговоришь. А! Вспомнил! Карамазов!

\- У тебя отличная память, Билли, - Фред спрятал усмешку в бороде.

* * *

 **2.**

Прошло четыре дня с момента похищения. Четыре дня в Блэк-Крик.

Каждый день Хлою выводили из камеры, проводили по коридорам в одну из нескольких лабораторий, и там подключали к каким-то приборам. Это было неприятно, или даже просто болезненно. Хлоя терпела. Она ни о чем не просила безликих охранников Блэк-Крик, даже не заговаривала с ними без необходимости, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы узнать побольше о Блэк-Крик, а заодно о соседях по камере.

Дункана Мэтьюза, спортсмена-любителя, подстрелили дротиком с транквилизатором, когда он возвращался с вечерней тренировки по кикбоксингу. Дункан объяснил Хлое, что пострадал из-за отцовского увлечения астрономией. Мэтьюз-старший не поленился съездить в Смолвиль, чтобы привезти домой настоящий образчик метеорита. Дункан был старожилом Блэк-Крик, и был абсолютно уверен, что сбежать отсюда невозможно.

Гитарист Бобби Борровиц нашел слиток «зеленой хрени», когда на спор пролез через заграждения туда, где неделю назад взорвался большой черный грузовик. Притащил его домой, а через неделю зеленый слиток исчез. Вместе с Бобби.

Эрика Фокс не знала и не хотела задумываться, где и когда состоялась ее роковая встреча с зелеными камнями. Ей было достаточно того, что она жила в Смолвиле, мировой столице метеоритов.

Блэк-Крик не был пятизвездочным отелем. Однообразная кормежка, в душ водили только два раза в неделю (что особенно раздражало Эрику). Еще хуже было с развлечениями – они и вовсе отсутствовали. Заключенным приходилось развлекать себя самим – с переменным успехом.

«Камень-ножницы-бумага» и «города» надоели всем еще до появления Хлои. Дункан удивил Хлою, оказавшись знатоком классической поэзии. Это совсем не вязалось с его мускулами, сбитыми костяшками пальцев и тренировками, которым он предавался, насколько позволяло замкнутое пространство камеры. Бобби, уставший от стихов, взялся было пересказывать содержание своих любимых сериалов, но после пятой серии «Звездных Врат» Эрика пригрозила задушить его подушкой во сне.

Хлоя попробовала пару-тройку историй на тему «тайны Смолвиля», но аплодисментов не дождалась.

\- Мне не нужно лишний раз напоминать, почему я здесь оказался! – выступил Бобби.

\- Может, тебе и приятно слушать, как твои одноклассники превращаются в монстров, Салливан, но кроме тебя здесь есть и нормальные люди, - подвела черту Эрика.

О том, что осталось дома, они говорили мало. Все заразились уверенностью Дункана, что сбежать из Блэк-Крик невозможно. Эрика оплакивала несостоявшуюся карьеру. Дункан переживал, что вышел из формы. Бобби тосковал по своей гитаре. Хлоя – по «Дэйли Плэнет».

На пятый день плена, когда Бобби дремал, Дункан был всецело занят приседаниями, а Эрика с Хлоей лениво болтали, речь зашла о смолвильских делах,

\- Знаешь, Хлоя, - высказалась Эрика, - раз уж мы заперты здесь, я тебе вот что скажу – у тебя были очень хорошие шансы закадрить Кларка Кента. Нужно было только правильно разыграть свои карты. А ты отдала его Лане Лэнг на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.

\- Ооо, школьная драма? Обожаю? – вклинился Бобби, открыв глаза и закинув руки за голову.

Эрика взглядом превратила Бобби в соляной столп. Но Хлоя была рада его вмешательству – она не знала, что ответить Эрике. Кларк до сих пор оставался для нее больной темой, а Эрике недоставало проницательности, чтобы это понять.

\- Бобби, - пожурил Дункан младшего товарища, - если ты еще не понял, когда девушки обсуждают общих знакомых, аудитория им не нужна. Мог бы и дальше притворяться, что спишь.

\- Считайте, что меня нет, - Бобби развернулся лицом к стене и громко засопел.

\- Поздно, - улыбнулась Хлоя.

\- И сопишь ты ненатурально, - добавила Эрика, - но зато храпишь по-настоящему.

\- Я ХРАПЛЮ? – он умоляюще уставился на Дункана. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что она пошутила! Скажи, что я не храплю!

\- Она пошутила. Ты не храпишь, - флегматично ответил спортсмен.

\- Спасибо! Огромное спасибо! Я знаю, что это неправда, но я просто должен был это услышать. Терапевтический эффект и все такое.

Хлоя заметила:

\- Ты не говорил, что тебя водили к психоаналитику.

\- Может, не будем об этом? – скривится Бобби.

\- Только если ты придумаешь для нас новое развлечение. А если нет… - Эрика кровожадно улыбнулась.

Бобби ломал голову больше часа, но придумал-таки новое развлечение. Предложил ответить на вопрос – «какую суперсилу вы бы себе выбрали, если бы у вас была такая возможность».

\- Контроль над разумом, - бросила Эрика. - Это единственный способ заставить тебя заткнуться, Бобби.

\- Прохождение сквозь стены, как у той девушки из «Людей Икс», - ответил Дункан. – Я бы вытащил вас всех из Блэк-Крик, не задев ни одного фотоэлемента, - он опустился на пол рядом с дверью камеры, лег на живот и стал отжиматься на кулаках.

\- Тогда проще телепортироваться, - Бобби почесал в затылке. – Вот, кстати, отличная суперсила! Я всегда мечтал попутешествовать, но мои предки не могли себе этого позволить. – Он повернулся к Хлое: - А ты что ответишь?

\- Ничего.

\- Ну же, Хлоя?

\- А если я просто не хочу отвечать?

\- Просто… уфф… сдавайся, Бобби! - посоветовал Дункан, не прекращая отжиманий.

\- Хлоя, ну так нечестно. Все ответили, одна ты вредничаешь.

Хлоя вздохнула:

\- Так и быть. Я…

БА-БАХ! Дверь камеры вздрогнула и выгнулась внутрь, в бетоне появились щели.

\- Отойдите от двери! – велел кто-то с другой стороны. Дункан проворно отскочил. Еще один удар сорвал дверь, так что она повисла на одной петле.

В камеру зашел невысокий парень-азиат в таком же сером комбинезоне, как у них. Без ошейника.

\- Если хотите жить – идите за мной, - сказал он.

* * *

 **3.**

Сны Лайонела Лутора были полны боли. Он бежал босиком по ледяной пустыне, ноги настолько онемели, что едва повиновались ему. Величественный дворец, что возвышался на горизонте, притягивал к себе взор, по все попытки Лайонела добраться до его сияющих стен оказывались тщетными. А из облаков на него смотрели два глаза, лишенные зрачков. В этом взгляде было все — и высокомерное превосходство, и насмешка над бесплодными попытками Лайонела войти в хрустальный дворец.

\- ЛАЙОНЕЛ ЛУТОР, ПРОСНИСЬ.

Он сел, судорожно хватая воздух широко открытым ртом. В последнее время этот сон повторяется все чаще и чаще. Джор-Эл становился нетерпеливым.

В одной пижаме Лайонел поспешно устроился на ковре перед кроватью, положив перед собой бумагу и ручку. Сейчас его рука оживет и станет выводить символы на криптонском. Криптонский язык на Земле знали только два человека — он и Вирджил Свонн. Теперь остался только один.

Когда-то Лайонел Лутор принял решение, что общество «Веритас» изжило себя. Эдвард и Женевьева слишком ударились в мистику, Вирджил Свонн свято верил, что Путешественник спасет мир, а для четы Куиннов общество «Веритас» было чем-то вроде салонной игры.

Ему не удалось провести Женевьеву Тиг; она знала, кто стоял за несчастным случаем с Куиннами, знала и то, почему не стало ее мужа. Здесь Лайонел невольно сыграл ей на руку – устранив Эдварда, он тем самым предоставил его вдове свободу действий.

Беспокоясь о том, что предпримут Женевьева и ее горячий безрассудный сынок, Лутор не думал, что удар настигнет его с совершенно другой стороны. На приеме у мэра Централ Сити он почувствовал себя плохо; врач, что руководил обследованием, принес неутешительные вести. В его теле угнездилась болезнь, что всегда была насмешкой над верой человека в то, что он сам творит свою судьбу.

Лайонел отказался лечь в клинику. Он вернулся в особняк и в одиночестве потягивал виски. Он был пьян, как сапожник, когда его занесло в пещеру Каватчей. Потрясая кулаками, Лайонел проклинал всех врачей, что были, есть и будут. Сполна досталось и тайным обществам, и особенно пещерам, которые глумились над ним, отказываясь открыть свои тайны и указать дорогу к Путешественнику.

И пещера ответила.

 _Согласился бы Вирджил на моем месте? Долго ли бы продержались его принципы, если бы Джор-Эл предложил вдохнуть новую жизнь в искалеченное тело?_

Лайонел был не настолько пьян, чтобы отказаться от такого шанса – спасение жизни и даже больше. Так он оказался на незримом крючке Джор-Эла.

Сделка принесла больше, чем просто возвращенное здоровье – заветная тайна Путешественника, за которой Лайонел охотился двадцать лет, теперь была у него в кармане. Тайна, бесполезная как золото для вора, замурованного в сокровищнице. У призрачного инопланетянина были свои планы.

Лайонел почувствовал, что его взгляд затуманивается, а правая рука немеет. Верный знак, что его снова посетил Джор-Эл.

\- ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО В ЖИЗНЬ КАЛ-ЭЛА НЕ ПРИНЕСЛО УДОВЛЕТВОРИТЕЛЬНОГО РЕЗУЛЬТАТА, - написал Джор-Эл.

\- Я полагал, что все идет так, как должно идти, - возразил Лайонел.

\- ПРОГРЕСС НЕДОСТАТОЧЕН.

\- И кто в этом виноват? Я?

\- ТЫ ПОДЧИНЯЕШЬСЯ МНЕ, ЛАЙОНЕЛ ЛУТОР, - это было подчеркнуто дважды, с такой силой, что ручка прорвала бумагу.

\- Что я должен сделать на этот раз? – спросил Лайонел с усталой покорностью.

Рука задвигалась снова. Четыре неровные строчки. Джор-Эл всегда выражал свою волю коротко и предельно ясно. В этом Лайонелу было проще, чем Дельфийскому оракулу.

Когда Джор-Эл удалился, Лайонел помассировал руку – она начинала ныть, как перед дождем, всякий раз после того, как инопланетянин перехватывал контроль. Перечитав криптонские значки два раза, Лайонел отправил листок в камин.

 _Вот навязался на мою голову, как тень отца Гамлета! Что он в следующий раз потребует? Луну с неба?_

Джор-Элу не было дело до любви или ненависти Лайонела, он требовал только подчинения. И все же миллиардер старался воздерживаться от крамольных мыслей – например, _что если сделать криптонитовую бомбу и подбросить ее в пещеры_? Если Джор-Эл решит, что его марионетка стала опасной, он в мгновение ока обрежет нитки – и что тогда? Смерть? Или медленное гниение заживо в отдельной палате? Нет, лучше уж быть сильным и здоровым, даже на кабальных условиях криптонца.

С Джор-Элом можно было иметь дело еще и потому, что криптонский призрак поклонялся логике и целесообразности. Иногда – реже, чем хотелось бы – Лайонелу удавалось его убедить, что избранная тактика неверна. Как в самом начале их знакомства, когда миллиардер, борясь с приступами убийственной головной боли, объяснил Джор-Элу, почему бесполезно усиливать нажим на Путешественника. Как следует поступить с этим упрямым юношей - не тащить, вывернув руку, а мягко подталкивать в нужном направлении.

Четыре строчки на криптонском, которые вывела рука Лайонела, означали очередное испытание. Джор-Эл решил, что его сын уже переварил тот кусочек мира, что смог откусить. Небольшая встряска пойдет ему на пользу и поможет понять, что за пределами Метрополиса тоже есть чем поживиться. Лайонел знал, что это должно сработать; он сам устраивал такие проверки Лексу, когда тот был моложе.

К сожалению, Лекс слишком близко к сердцу принял уроки истории и не стал дожидаться, пока Лайонел отойдет в мир иной. Так когда-то его тезка Александр Македонский устроил заговор, чтобы сменить отца на троне (Лайонел сильно сомневался, что за этим могли стоять персы или македонская знать – официальная история в древности лукавила так же, как сейчас). Но у Лутора-старшего было веское преимущество перед македонским царем. Лекс-«Александр» мог верить в свою избранность, но за спиной у Лайонела-«Филиппа» стоял Джор-Эл, а это куда лучше, чем какие-то замшелые олимпийцы.

Лайонел усмехнулся в бороду, вспомнив, как поразвлекся тогда – подбросил головы наемников Лекса прямо к нему в спальню. Сын просмотрел записи с камер, на которых не обнаружил ровным счетом ничего, и сделал верные выводы – покушений больше не было.

 _И все-таки то, о чем он просит – слишком сложно даже с моими теперешними возможностями. Не представляю, как к этому подступиться._

Но прежде чем заняться очередной «просьбой» Джор-Эла, Лайонелу следовало обезопасить левый фланг. Он подошел к телефону и набрал номер.

\- Алло? – раздался в трубке женский голос, украшенный легкой хрипотцой.

\- Мерси? Я тебя не разбудил?

* * *

 **4.**

Один безликий коридор сменялся другим. Несколько раз мутант-азиат, которого звали Хисато, останавливался, чтобы своим телекинезом расчистить беглецам дорогу. Он действовал расчетливо, экономя силы. Один охранник поскользнулся на ровном месте и ударился головой об стену. Следующего сбила с ног открывшаяся не в ту сторону дверь. Потом были два охранника, у которых в руках ожили автоматы. После недолгой борьбы с взбунтовавшимся оружием они нашпиговали друг друга усыпляющими иглами.

Хлоя поежилась. Предметы, двигающиеся сами по себе, напоминали ей о Джастине Гейнсе.

Хисато привел их к служебному выходу, который, по его словам, почти не охранялся. Пока он открывал двери силой мысли, со стороны автостоянки появилось еще три человека в форме.

\- Сзади! - выкрикнул Дункан.

Двух охранников телекинетик успел обезвредить - стукнул их головами друг об друга. Но третий успел выстрелить.

\- Упф! – Бобби свалился на землю.

\- Тварь! – Дункан вихрем налетел на охранника. Сдвоенный хлопок ладонями по ушам, потом четкий, хорошо поставленный удар в солнечное сплетение. Потом Дункан сдавил голову противника и резко опустил вниз, навстречу согнутому колену. Охранник со сломанным носом и разбитым в кровь лицом распростерся на полу, как черная медуза.

Хисато, видя, что опасность миновала, снова занялся дверным замком, а Хлоя склонилась над Бобби, пытаясь вытащить иглу, засевшую у него в плече.

\- Пошли! – шепотом заорал ей Хисато. - Мы не можем и сами бежать и еще кого-то тащить!

Девушка мысленно попросила прощения у спящего Бобби. И последовала за Эрикой.

Когда они покидали базу, противно завыла сирена.

 _А ты думала, что ваш побег пройдет незамеченным? Это тебе не кино!_

\- Быстрее! – понукал их телекинетик. - Быстрее! Хоть кто-то из нас должен уйти, или все напрасно!

Хлоя бежала, не оборачиваясь назад, стараясь не отставать от Эрики, завидуя ее длинным ногам. Хисато был прав - мир должен узнать, что кто-то похищает мутантов, чтобы экспериментировать на них.

 _Напечатает Паулина Канн статью об Блэк-Крик? Или опять скажет, что это материал для «Инквизитора»?_

Дункан стал следующим. Он бежал следом за Эрикой и Хлоей, прикрывая девушек своей широкой спиной. Две иглы впились ему в спину и шею. Прежде чем рухнуть без памяти, здоровяк скорчил зверскую гримасу и взмахнул рукой – мол, бегите!

\- Быстрее! - Хисато залевитировал несколько увесистых камней и метнул их в преследователей. Хлоя не видела, попал он в кого-то или просто напугал. – Быстрее!

Хлоя споткнулась и чуть не упала. Эрика помогла ей удержаться на ногах. Хисато остро взглянул на двух девушек.

\- Бегите, я сейчас!

Убедившись, что Эрика и Хлоя подчинились приказу, телекинетик сделал глубокий вдох и выбросил вперед правую руку, сжатую в кулак.

\- Что ты сделал? – спросила на бегу Эрика, когда Хисато их догнал.

\- Взорвал землю у них под ногами, - объяснил Хисато. – Вам повезло, сегодня я в ударе. Обычно после таких упражнений у меня язык на плече висит. А тут словно второе дыхание открылось, - больше он говорить ничего не стал, берег дыхание.

Они почти скрылись в лесу, когда Эрика охнула.

\- Кажется… кажется я… - она попыталась выдернуть иглу, засевшую у нее в бедре, но не успела.

\- Не останавливаться! – проорал сорванным голосом Хисато.

Хлоя со всех ног влетела в лес. Но защита, которую обещали заросли, оказалась иллюзорной. Она слышала, как усыпляющие иглы впиваются в деревья справа и слева от нее. Сразу несколько игл угодили в Хисато.

А потом пятеро охранников преградили путь Хлое. Их лица были неразличимы из-за приборов ночного видения.

Лоис сделала бы что-нибудь даже в такой ситуации. Но Хлоя никогда не увлекалась айкидо и кикбоксингом. Даже баллончик с газом, заботливо подаренный той же Лоис, сейчас пылился где-нибудь в Блэк-Крик вместе с ее сумочкой.

Хлоя остановилась, ее сердце стучало как барабан. Она ждала, когда один из безликих солдат поднимет оружие и поставит точку в ее неудавшемся побеге.

 _Заснуть, чтобы очнуться в своей камере в Блэк-Крик?_ Хлоя готова была разрыдаться. _Снова выносить идиотские тесты, экономить воду, выворачиваться наизнанку, придумывая способы как-то себя занять? И говорить новичкам, только что попавшим в Блэк-Крик, что сбежать отсюда невозможно?_

Охранник, стоявший в центре, стал медленно, как будто растягивая удовольствие, поднимать автомат, целясь Хлое в живот.

 _Нет!_

И тут _что-то_ случилось. Хлоя почувствовала дуновение ветра, и тут же охранник взмыл в воздух, пролетел двадцать шагов, нелепо передернув ногами, и упал спиной на муравейник.

\- Что за?..

\- Я ни хрена не вижу!

\- Это она! Гребаная мутантка! – на Хлою нацелились сразу несколько автоматов.

Ветер-призрак вернулся, разбросав охранников по поляне, их оружие превратилось в обломки.

Хлоя попятилась. Перед лицом этой незримой силы возвращение в Блэк-Крик уже не казалось таким ужасным. Она почувствовала, что уперлась спиной в шершавый ствол дерева.

Кто-то рассмеялся. А потом Хлою подхватила пара сильных рук. И, прежде чем девушка успела опомниться и завопить «На помощь!», она стояла уже не в лесу, а рядом с видавшим виды деревянным домом где-то на берегу озера.

\- Где?..

\- Ты и твои друзья в безопасности. Поживете пока здесь. Лекс Лутор об этом месте не знает, - голос был женским.

Хлоя немного оправилась от потрясения и увидела, что на ступеньках дома _кто-то_ бесцеремонно свалил Дункана, Хисато, Эрику и Бобби. Невидимый союзник позаботился о том, чтобы извлечь усыпляющие иголки, но они до сих пор не проснулись.

\- Кто вы? – Хлоя тут же поймала себя на том, что задала два банальных вопроса подряд.

\- _Этого_ тебе знать пока не нужно.

\- Надеюсь, только пока?

\- Посмотрим. Отдыхайте, вы заслужили. Я вернусь завтра, - волосы Хлои снова взъерошил ветер, и девушка осталась одна.

 _Не совсем одна._

Хлоя вздохнула и принялась будить товарищей по несчастью.


	9. Время действовать

**Глава 8.**

 **Время действовать.**

 **1.**

Похищение Хлои стало потрясением даже для закаленной и привыкшей ко всему Лоис, тем более что копы расписались в своей беспомощности, потеряв следы черного фургона.

Время шло, о похитителях не было никаких вестей. Даже записки с требованием выкупа в почтовый ящик не подбрасывали. День за днем проходил в мучительном ожидании. Лоис уже забыла, зачем приехала в Метрополис; пропажа Хлои заставила Люси и ее любовника-итальяшку отойти на третий план. Лоис терзали кошмары о том, что могло случиться с Хлоей, и с каждым днем они становились все страшнее.

И тогда дочь генерала Лэйна, устав ждать, вышла на тропу войны. Ей удалось через третьи руки связаться с человеком, который знал другого человека и так далее. Лоис прошла по цепочке, и получила имя. Некто Джон Тейлор, человек, который занимался в Метрополисе всем, связанным с похищениями. У него были большие связи, в том числе и за границей, куда он поставлял живой товар.

Лоис продолжила разматывать запутанный клубок. И оказалась там, куда по своей воле никогда не сунулась бы – в Трущобах Самоубийц. Лоис была осторожна как никогда, она пускала в ход все трюки, что могла вспомнить, но ей не удалось разузнать о Хлое, не поднимая шума. Кто-то запомнил ее - и направил людей Тейлора по следу. Пришлось сворачивать расследование раньше, чем она планировала, и пытаться выбраться из Трущоб.

Лоис подвело плохое знание местности. Уворачиваясь от очередной поисковой партии, она забежала в глухой переулок, один выход из которого тут же перекрыл черный внедорожник с тонированными стеклами. Лоис чертыхнулась и сунула руку в карман, где ждал своего часа увесистый кастет.

Кастет достался Лоис, как трофей. Она путешествовала автостопом и остановилась поужинать в придорожной забегаловке с гордым названием «Восемнадцать колес правосудия». Взгляд подвыпившего посетителя-байкера немедленно приковала грудь девушки, обтянутая майкой, и он решил познакомиться с ней поближе. Взгромоздившись на соседний табурет у стойки бара, он предложил Лоис сыграть партию-другую в дартс на интерес. Откуда ему было знать, что длинноногая красотка, на которую он облизывался - экс-чемпионка Форта Райан по метанию ножей? Лоис выиграла всухую пять партий подряд. И тут бы ему уйти, пусть и не с высоко поднятой головой, но байкер закусил удила, шарахнул по столу кастетом и поставил его против уже проигранной суммы. Лоис согласилась дать ему фору, но даже так выиграть у него не получилось. Не желая расставаться с проигрышем по-хорошему, байкер полез в драку. Лоис вырубила его бильярдным кием, заслужив одобрительный взгляд вышибалы.

Кроме трофейного кастета у девушки с собой был электрошокер, охотничий нож и газовый баллончик – точная копия подаренного Хлое. Для прогулок по Трущобам Самоубийц арсенал, конечно, не ахти. Против девяти амбалов, которые взяли ее в клещи, точно нужно что-то посерьезнее.

\- Ну что, допрыгалась, коза? – заржал лысый бандит с большим пивным животом.

Лоис приняла боевую стойку. На правой руке блестел кастет, электрошокер был припрятан в рукаве, нож – в ножнах на бедре. Ее руки не дрожали, сердце билось часто, но ровно. У девушки не было иллюзий, свойственных новичкам в боевых искусствах, что черный пояс гарантирует победу. Непобедимых бойцов не существует, особенно в уличной драке.

 _Сколько-то я продержусь, а потом меня собьют с ног или прижмут к стене. Но если я покалечу половину из них, они будут слишком злы, чтобы думать о развлечениях._

Лоис была готова дорого продать свою жизнь, когда вдруг сама ночь ожила и проглотила одного из бандитов. По крайней мере, так это выглядело, пока тусклый свет уличного фонаря не осветил высокую темную фигуру. Женщина в черной маске без видимых усилий держала бандита одной рукой за шкирку. Она отшвырнула его, как нашкодившего котенка, и он влетел головой вперед в открытый мусорный контейнер. Потом мелькнула затянутая в черное нога – звучный удар, и еще один бандит отправился в полет через переулок.

«Соберись!» велела себе Лоис, понявшая, что таращится на женщину в маске вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться тем, что ее враги отвлеклись. Свою злость она вложила в мощный хук с левой руки. В челюсти ее противника что-то хрустнуло, и он упал. Навстречу Лоис рванулся лысый толстяк, девушка встретила его боковым ударом ноги. Удар отшвырнул его, но не вырубил. Лоис, увернувшись от бородатого парня в цветастой рубашке со стальной трубой, добавила лысому в печень, раздробила ему стопу тяжелым ботинком, потом добавила в солнечное сплетение. Только тогда он упал. Бородатый опять размахнулся трубой, Лоис нырком ушла вправо, перекатилась, сокращая дистанцию, и вырубила его электрошокером.

\- Отлично сработано! – кто-то зааплодировал.

Лоис подняла голову, и увидела, что пока она возилась с тремя бандитами, ее спасительница уже расправилась со всеми остальными. Даже водитель внедорожника уткнулся лбом в баранку, а разбитое лобовое стекло ясно давало понять, почему он решил вздремнуть.

\- Черный Ангел, правильно? Я читала про тебя в «Дэйли Плэнет».

 _Точнее, слышала от Хлои, но это уже частности._

\- Ангел Возмездия, - улыбнулась девушка в маске. - Но «Черный Ангел» мне тоже нравится. – И неожиданно для Лоис добавила: - Ты зря потратила время с этими болванами. Тейлор ничего не знает.

Лоис уставилась на супергероиню с немым вопросом в глазах. Ангел пояснила:

\- Тейлор - мелкая рыбешка, а тот, кто тебе нужен – настоящая акула.

\- Кто…? – голос Лоис сорвался. – Кто ее похитил?

\- Ты ничем не поможешь своей родственнице, если погибнешь.

\- Я ДОЛЖНА знать.

\- Тебе так хочется потерять голову? Ладно. Сначала обещай мне, что ты не будешь пороть горячку и отправляться за его головой в одиночку.

\- Обещаю, - Лоис выдержала испытывающий взгляд супергероини. – Кто это был?

Еще один оценивающий взгляд. А потом Ангел Возмездия назвала имя.

\- Лекс Лутор.

* * *

 **2.**

\- Мне очень жаль, миссис Лутор, - пожилой врач с извиняющейся улыбкой развел руками. - Я никак не могу разрешить вам увидеться с мужем. Его состояние все еще остается крайне тяжелым.

\- Понимаю,

\- Миссис Лутор, меня только что вызвали к пациенту, так что я вынужден с вами попрощаться. Если ваш муж придет в себя, вам немедленно сообщат, - доктор вежливо кивнул и удалился. Если бы взгляд Ланы, направленный ему в спину, мог убивать, врача пришлось бы соскребать со стены.

Сегодня у нее с утра ничего не ладилось. Спускаясь по лестнице, Лана споткнулась и сломала каблук. Для жены миллиардера потеря пары туфель – не катастрофа, но приятного в этом все равно мало. Потом из-за нерасторопности водителя ее лимузин угодил в огромную пробку на въезде в Метрополис. Она еле-еле добралась до больницы, только для того, чтобы ее опять не допустили к Лексу. Статья «Быстрее пули» на обложке «Дэйли Плэнет», попавшейся Лане на глаза в вестибюле, стала последней каплей.

 _Чертовы газетчики! То, что моего мужа чуть не убили - пустячок, а вот появление еще одного суперурода — сенсация!_

Беглый просмотр «Плэнет» не стал совсем уж пустой тратой времени – в статье на четвертой полосе говорилось, что старая ведьма Паулина Канн покинула пост редактора. «Я буду очень скучать по «Дэйли Плэнет», сообщила Канн в интервью по случаю отставки, «но проблемы со здоровьем не позволяют мне и дальше исполнять свои обязанности»,

 _Уход по с_ _остоянию здоровья — такая удобная расплывчатая формулировка. Надо узнать, что за ней скрывается. Вряд ли Железная Леди уступила бы кресло без борьбы._

Преемником Паулины Канн стал Перри Уайт. Это могло стать проблемой. После того, как Лайонел едва не стоил ему карьеры, Уайт люто ненавидит всех Луторов.

Лана взглянула в сторону палаты, где боролся за жизнь ее муж, и внезапно Перри Уайт из потенциальной проблемы превратился в назойливую букашку. Газетные уколы – ничто по сравнению с пулями.

 _Пожалуйста, Лекс_ , попросила она, _возвращайся. Мне так так плохо без тебя!_

Всю дорогу обратно до замка Лана Лутор ехала молча, размышляя о том, как ей поступить. Лекс выкарабкается, он _обязан_ выкарабкаться, но его ранение грозит обернуться крахом всего, за что они сражались. Пока он выздоравливает, ее задача – спасти компанию мужа от посягательств. Старый хитрец Лайонел не пропустит такой роскошный случай прибрать к рукам все, до чего сможет дотянуться.

 _Да что там Лайонел! По такому случаю даже Оливер Куинн протрезвеет!_

Вернувшись в особняк, Лана, не без труда победив в себе острое желание принять ванну, вызвала начальника охраны.

\- Добрый вечер, мэм. Как себя чувствует мистер Лутор? - осведомился Картер.

\- Все еще без сознания.

\- Мне жаль об этом слышать, мэм.

Лана кивнула, взглядом дав Картеру понять, что с нее достаточно обмена любезностями, и спросила:

\- Сколько времени вам потребуется, чтобы привести в действие план «Фафнир»?

\- На подготовку нужно три недели, мэм. Лучше месяц или два, - не моргнув, ответил он.

\- Начинайте работать прямо сегодня. У вас есть две недели. Через месяц я должна знать, кто поднял на Лекса руку.

\- Разве это был не Виктор Стоун, мэм?

– Киборг - всего лишь исполнитель, Картер. Кто-то починил его, усовершенствовал, снабдил новым оружием. «Фафнир» позволит нам не спугнуть этого затейника раньше времени, - ее миндалевидные глаза потемнели от гнева.

Ответить хозяйке Картер не успел, потому что у него в кармане зазвонил мобильный.

\- Да. Слушаю. Понял, - начальник охраны чуть заметно нахмурился. Лана поняла – случилось что-то очень серьезное. – Мэм, звонок был из Блэк-Крик. Час назад там произошел побег.

 _Только не это!_

\- Перебросьте к Блэк-Крик всех, кого можно! За каждого сбежавшего мутанта они будут отвечать лично передо мной!

Вместо теплой ванны Лане пришлось изучать сумбурный и путаный отчет от службы безопасности Блэк-Крик. Телекинетик Хосато Накамура каким-то образом освободился от ошейника, хотя яйцеголовые из группы физической защиты божились, что без посторонней помощи это невозможно. Потом он на время заблокировал сигнализацию, открыл камеру и ушел, попутно освободив четверых мутантов из группы «Энигма». Преследование было организовано немедленно. Когда беглецов практически поймали, «размытое красно-синее пятно» атаковало ее людей, позволив мутантам скрыться.

Когда Лана прочитала имена тех, кто сбежал, вся злоба и раздражение, скопившаяся за день, вскипела в ней черной ядовитой волной. Дункан Мэтьюз, Роберт Горовиц, Эрика Фокс. И Хлоя Салливан.

 _Хлоя! Хуже этого – только побег…_ Лана остановилась. Этого имени она не желала произносить даже мысленно.

\- Вы свободны, Картер.

Оставшись одна, молодая женщина заходила взад-вперед, как часовой. Потом подняла вазу с цветами и швырнула ее. Ударившись об стену, ваза с шумом разбилась, расплескивая воду, лепестки и сломанные стебли полетели во все стороны. На белой стене осталось неровное мокрое пятно, пол был усеян осколками бело-голубого фарфора.

У нее был составлен длинный список тех, кто мешал жить ей и Лексу и потому подлежал уничтожению. Лайонел Лутор возглавлял список, но теперь ему придется потесниться, уступив почетное место «Красно-Синему Пятну».

 _Вот тебе и еще одна причина прибегнуть к «Фафниру». Узнаем, так ли уж неуловимо и неуязвимо это «Пятно»,_ впервые за день Лана улыбнулась.

О том, что ее муж был жив только благодаря вмешательству «Пятна», она уже не вспоминала.

* * *

 **3.**

\- _Лекс Лутор_? Но зачем ему это?

\- Мутанты, - ответила Ангел ровным голосом с почти незаметным оттенком раздражения. - Ему нужны мутанты.

Черные фургоны с тонированными стеклами и люди, которые охотятся на мутантов – все это звучало, как один из романов Стивена Кинга. Но обстоятельства, при которых исчезла ее кузина, выглядели слишком странно для обычного похищения ради выкупа или для работорговли. Лоис было с чем сравнивать. Она помнила, как похитили ее подругу, дочь французского посла, когда они с Генералом были на Ближнем Востоке.

 _Но если они похищают мутантов, тогда..._

\- Хлоя – мутантка? – выдохнула Лоис.

Она выросла, веря, что нельзя судить о людях по вере, национальности или цвету кожи. Она смеялась над теми, кто предлагал запереть или стерилизовать всех мутантов. Но к откровению, что ее любимая кузина могла оказаться мутанткой, Лоис была не готова.

Ангел пожала плечами:

\- Может быть. Я слышала, что не все, кого они хватают, при проверке оказываются мутантами.

\- А если они понимают, что допущена ошибка?

\- Если вместо мутанта оказывается пустышка? - уточнила Ангел. - От брака просто избавляются. Я знаю, это звучит не слишком обнадеживающе, но именно так Луторы смотрят на людей. Как на расходный материал.

То, что Лекс Лутор мог быть причастным к похищениям, почему-то никак не укладывалось у Лоис в голове, не доходило до ее сознания. Да, Луторы, что отец, что сын— далеко не святые. Но даже Лекса-грабителя банков, который наставляет пистолет на кассира и требует открыть сейф, ей было легче представить, чем Лекса-похитителя.

Сомнения Лоис не укрылись от девушки в черном.

\- Если тебя прикрутят к операционному столу, ты сможешь забыть лицо человека, отдававшего приказы? – вспылила Ангел Возмездия. - Да, ты все правильно поняла, один из черных фургонов похитил меня! - черная маска не смогла скрыть, как исказилось ее лицо от болезненных воспоминаний

 _Она, обнаженная, прикованная к операционному столу титановыми зажимами... Лысый мужчина в безупречном костюме, отдающий приказы людям в халатах... Отстраненное любопытство энтомолога, отыскавшего редкий экземпляр бабочки для коллекции..._

\- Это был ад, Лоис! Тридцать часов боли. Потом я сбежала. Вернее, мне помогли сбежать, - Лоис видела, что Ангел не желает распространяться о побеге.

 _Боится поставить под удар тех, кто ей помог?_

Неподдельной боли в глазах супергероини было достаточно, чтобы Лоис отбросила скепсис и поверила в правдивость этой невероятной истории.

\- А те, кто помог тебе бежать? Они могут что-то знать о Хлое?

Ангел ответила, успокоившись и немного поразмыслив:

\- Я постараюсь выяснить, что им известно. И свяжусь с тобой. А пока я тебя очень прошу — не делай ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание Луторов.

Лоис опять встала на дыбы:

\- Значит, я, как умненькая-благоразумненькая девочка, буду сидеть и ничего не делать? Ждать, что наши доблестные, но тупоумные стражи порядка сотворят чудо? Или твои таинственные друзья что-нибудь узнают? И что за это время станет с Хлоей?

\- Не знаю! – Ангел была сыта по горло эмоциональными взрывами Лоис. – Ты так беспокоишься о Хлое Салливан? Тогда советую подумать, что с ней могут сотворить, если узнают, что ее активно разыскивает дочь генерала Лэйна.

\- А если не ждать, а спросить человека, который точно все знает? - спросила Лоис с недобрым блеском в глазах.

\- И как ты намерена это провернуть? – со смесью сарказма и любопытства поинтересовалась Ангел. - Вломиться к Лексу в офис, вооружившись паяльником, приковать его наручниками к ножке стола и силой заставить сказать, где он прячет Хлою? Глупо. Охранники Лутора – не бандиты с большой дороги. Это профи, они будут стрелять на поражение. На мою помощь не рассчитывай - охрану тренировали на случай возможной атаки мутантов, так что могут подстрелить и меня. Я готова рисковать жизнью, но не в бессмысленной лобовой атаке.

\- Тогда я пойду одна.

\- И что будет? Вариант первый – ты исчезнешь. Вариант второй – тебя подстрелят, а завтра в утренних новостях сообщат _«Лоис Лэйн убита при попытке проникновения в здание ЛуторКорп»_. Вариант третий - охрана не убьет тебя, а скрутит, и ты уедешь оттуда в наручниках прямиком в полицейский участок, никому и ничего не доказав?

И опять у Лоис не нашлось, что возразить. Ее план скрутить и допросить Лекса был продиктован отчаянием и желанием хоть что-то сделать. Здравого смысла в нем было немного.

\- Побережем нервы генерала Лэйна, - предложила Ангел Возмездия. - Мне кажется, ему больше чем достаточно скандалов с младшей дочерью. Если еще и тебя арестуют, как бы его инфаркт не хватил.

 _Младшая дочь? Люси? Она что-то знает? А, неважно. Хлоя сейчас важнее._

\- Забыла сказать, что в твоем плане был еще один изъян помимо тех, что я перечислила, - сообщила героиня. - Лекс Лутор все равно не заговорит. Даже если ты будешь поджаривать ему пятки.

\- Он настолько крутой? Не верю.

\- Не заговорит по той простой причине, что ничего не почувствует. Он лежит в реанимации, - Ангел склонила голову набок, ожидая, пока к Лоис вернется дар речи. - Во время пресс-конференции в парке на Лекса Лутора напал сумасшедший киборг. Две пули с близкого расстояния, сильная кровопотеря, кома, – перечислила девушка в маске. - Я надеюсь, этой новости достаточно, чтобы утолить твою жажду крови?

Лоис кровожадно улыбнулась:

\- Я бы предпочла снять с него шкуру – медленно, охотничьим ножом. Но для начала неплохо.

* * *

 **4**.

Билли-Счастливчик и Следопыт держали коридор под наблюдением, а Молли Григгс смотрела, как Трент ковыряется в дверном замке. Замок попался очень сложный. Вскоре Счастливчик не выдержал:

\- Долго ты там еще? Я бы эту дверь... – он поднял тяжелый кулак.

\- Что бы ты сделал? Вышиб дверь и включил сигнализацию? - одернула его Молли Григгс. - Не обращай на него внимания, Трент.

Трент продолжал колдовать над замком, пока не послышался щелчок. Тогда он извлек руку-ключ из замочной скважины и решительно толкнул дверь от себя. Скрипнув петлями, дверь распахнулась. Следопыт бесшумно скользнул внутрь.

\- Все чисто, - просигналил он. Дождавшись, пока войдут Молли Григгс и Счастливчик, Трент превратил руку-ключ в обычную пятерню, и только потом последовал за ними.

\- Мрачное местечко, - изрек боксер, озираясь по сторонам.

\- Мы в морге, Билли, - усмехнулся Следопыт. - Чего ты ждал? Бара с караоке, девочками и бесплатным пивом?

\- Найдите киборга, а потом можете юморить сколько угодно, - Молли нетерпеливо постукивала каблучком.

Визит Боевой Группы в полицейский морг был ее идеей. Молли предположила, что в памяти киборга могло сохраниться больше информации о «Пятне», чем в единственном кадре Джимми Олсена. Эта вылазка не была санкционирована Кэлом, и молодая женщина надеялась, что ей не придется оправдываться, если что-нибудь пойдет не так.

\- Я что, собака-ищейка? – не согласился боксер. – Пускай Следопыт оправдывает свое прозвище.

\- А ты чем будешь заниматься? Стенку плечом подпирать, чтобы не упала? – с неприятной улыбочкой спросил Трент.

\- Я постою у двери и посторожу. Чтобы вас всех со спущенными штанами не застали, пока будете киборга потрошить.

\- Ага, значит, ты не собака-ищейка, ты сторожевой пес? - Трент был в своем репертуаре. – Только ошейника и цепи не хватает.

\- Хватит! – Молли Григгс жестом позвала их за собой. - Пока вы ссорились, Следопыт нашел киборга, - они подчинились приказу, но с явной неохотой.

 _Вот что бывает, когда за тобой не стоит авторитет Кэла!_ раздосадовано подумала она. _Надо исправлять ситуацию. Напомнить Тренту, что есть оружие покруче его выдвижных клинков, а заодно можно и поразвлечься. Когда я в последний раз отправляла письма с сюрпризом?_

Мутанты с интересом разглядывали тело, лежавшее в блестящем черном пластиковом мешке.

\- У Сине-Красного Пятна, или как его там, неплохо поставлен удар, - хмыкнул Билли, оценив увечья человека-машины. - Терминатор на сталелитейном заводе и то лучше выглядел.

\- Жаль, что мы не можем прихватить с собой его голову, - подхватил Трент. - Какой сувенир бы получился!

Следопыт был более практичным:

\- Он не слишком сильно поврежден? Брэйнвэйв, ты сможешь к нему подключиться или нет?

\- Смогу, - ответила Молли, доставая переходник. Порт, который позволял киборгу подключаться к компьютерам и взламывать электронные замки, остался неповрежденным. Теперь Молли оставалось только запустить свой ноутбук, подсоединиться к киборгу и попытаться подобрать ключик к его электронному мозгу.

\- Эй, а зачем все эти сложности? Подключилась бы к нему сама! – спросил Билли, когда на экране ноутбука появилось загрузочное меню.

\- Она боится подцепить компьютерный вирус, - театральным шепотом ответил Трент.

Молли проигнорировала обоих.

 _Да, технокинез позволяет мне управлять электроникой. Но киборг – лишь наполовину машина, зачем рисковать?_

Прежде чем планировать налет на полицейский морг, она навела справки и узнала, что операционная система «Синтекникс» была разработана специально для киборгов. На то, чтобы преобразовать его базы данных в удобоваримый формат, уйдет куда больше времени, чем может себе позволить Боевая Группа. Поэтому она планировала выкачать из киборга все мало-мальски читабельное, а в Убежище спокойно во всем разобраться.

Пробиться через защиту «Синтекникс» оказалось проще простого _._ Молли подозревала ловушку, но была совершенно не готова к тому, что обнаружила. Операционная система киборга была инфицирована неизвестным вирусом, который распространялся с невероятной быстротой. Более того, пока она пыталась подключиться к киборгу, тот же вирус успел запустить щупальца в ее собственный компьютер.

С растущим ужасом и отвращением Молли Григгс всматривалась в зеленые строчки, бегущие по экрану.

 _Если бы я могла создать такой вирус!.. Нет, ТАКОЕ лучше не создавать никогда!_

Она с размаха шваркнула ноутбук об пол. Экран вспыхнул в последний раз и погас.

 _Господи, какое счастье, что я не пробовала подключиться к киборгу сама!_

\- Сколько у нас есть взрывчатки? – спросила Молли чуть дрожащим голосом.

Никто из мутантов не ответил, они были слишком шокированы ее поступком. Все помнили, как Брэйнвэйв дорожит своим любимым ноутбуком. Она чуть не откусила голову Гарри, который всего-то попытался зайти оттуда в Интернет, и пообещала кастрировать его тупыми ножницами, если еще раз поймает.

 _Как им объяснить, что иногда безнадежно больному поможет только «укол милосердия»?_

\- СКОЛЬКО? – закричала Молли.

\- Шесть стандартных взрывпакетов.

\- Используйте все, что есть! - велела она.

\- А как же...

\- Под мою ответственность. Эта мерзость не должна распространиться! - хакерша вытерла дрожащие руки об джинсы.

Следопыт извлек два взрывпакета и склонился над развороченной грудной клеткой киборга.

\- Отойдите от него, немедленно!

В дверном проеме виднелся силуэт человека с луком. Лицо лучника скрывал зеленый капюшон, глаза было невозможно разглядеть из-за темных очков. Молли побледнела; ей казалось, что наконечник стрелы вот-вот вонзится ей в сердце.

\- Я же говорил, что должен был остаться у двери! - простонал Билли.


	10. Общие цели

**Глава 9.**

 **Общие цели.**

 **1** _._

\- Мы тут как в тюрьме! Даже хуже! Арестованным хотя бы полагается право на один телефонный звонок!

Хлоя была неприятно поражена, до какой степени может доходить забывчивость у ее бывших сокамерников. Они в буквальном смысле чудом унесли ноги из Блэк-Крик, но радость быстро сменилась недовольством. Эрике не нравился старый охотничий домик в горах, куда их перенесли, ее не устраивали вечные консервы на обед, отсутствие связи с цивилизацией и неработающий телевизор. Хосато подливал масло в огонь циничными комментариями. Более-менее с достоинством держался только Дункан, но и он стал проявлять признаки беспокойства. А хуже всех был Бобби Горовиц, которому приспичило во что бы то ни стало позвонить домой. Когда их спасительница расплавила взглядом единственный телефон, желание спорить у Бобби сразу увяло. Но сегодня утром она исчезла, улетев по каким-то супергеройским делам. В ее отсутствие Бобби осмелел и снова оседлал любимого конька.

\- Почему я не могу позвонить предкам? Что такого страшного может случиться? Почему им нельзя знать, что со мной все в порядке?

Дункан отвлекся от старого радиоприемника, над которым колдовал, пытаясь заставить его работать, и покрутил пальцем у виска:

\- Ты полный придурок или прикидываешься? В наше время отследить звонок — как два пальца об асфальт.

\- Но… - Бобби судорожно сглотнул, когда воздух наполнился знакомым свистом, а дверь распахнулась сама по себе. В дом ворвалась Кара. Ее светлые волосы лежали безупречно, совершенно не растрепавшись, хотя их обладательница только что летела со скоростью реактивного самолета, Одета она была в ярко-красное легкое платье, изумительно подчеркивающее ее фигуру. Глаза девушки сияли голубым льдом.

\- Я держу вас здесь ради вашей же безопасности, - сказала она, смерив Бобби взглядом. - Ты предпочел бы вернуться в камеру в Блэк-Крик? Могу устроить.

\- Наша очаровательная хозяйка права, - сказал Хосато, лежавший на диване, не открывая глаз. – Бобби, тебя возьмут за жабры и перепрячут в другое место. Или просто уберут, как свидетеля. А заодно твою семейку – вдруг ты успел разболтать им про Блэк-Крик?

\- Ну и сколько нам здесь торчать, прежде чем возвращаться домой станет безопасно? Месяц? Полгода? Год? Я тут с ума схожу от ничегонеделания! – пожаловалась Эрика.

\- И зачем мы вам нужны? Вы ведь не просто так нас спасали? – Дункан перестал копаться во внутренностях приемника, с грохотом отодвинул стул и поднялся. Кара встретила его испытующий взгляд с каменным спокойствием.

\- Я не готова сразу ответить на первый вопрос, здесь все зависит не только от меня.

\- А от кого?

\- Проще будет сказать, для чего вы мне нужны, Начнем с того, что рядом с Блэк-Крик я оказалась случайно. Мне было поручено присматривать за ребенком, маленьким мальчиком, примерно…, - Кара склонила голову, - примерно три года. Он пропал приблизительно в этом районе, - Описав внешность ребенка, Кара карандашом указала на карте Канзаса район, где он предположительно исчез - неровный круг с центром в Метрополисе. - Я рассчитываю на то, что вы поможете мне его найти.

\- Почему мы? – спросила Эрика. - Поиском пропавших детей занимаются полиция и федералы. Что мы можем сделать такого, что им не под силу?

\- Мутантам по определению положено делать то, что простым смертным не под силу, - оскалил зубы Хосато. - Только вам досталась неудачная партия заключенных, мисс Кара. Я — единственный в этой компании, кто чего-то стоит. Для остальных их собственные суперсилы — тайна, покрытая мраком.

\- Я работаю в «Дэйли Плэнет», - сверкнула на него глазами Хлоя. – Для того, чтобы найти пропавшего ребенка, журналистские инстинкты будут полезнее, чем способность швырять булыжники силой мысли.

\- Значит, вы согласны мне помочь? Без жалоб, без попыток связаться с семьей и друзьями, как только я отвернусь?

Хлоя готова была сказать «да», хотя история Кары зияла пробелами, как мишень, в которую целый день стреляли. Она согласилась бы не потому, что она должна Каре за спасение, а ради мальчика. После Блэк-Крик Хлое слишком легко было представить такую же лабораторию, и бездушных ученых, склонившихся над операционным столом, на котором, надрываясь, плачет ребенок с такими же синими глазами, как у Кары.

 _Его может уже и не быть в живых. Только стоит ли говорить об этом Каре?_

\- А если нам удастся его найти, что тогда? Вы позаботитесь о том, чтобы мы могли жить дальше, не опасаясь черных фургонов и врачей-убийц?

\- Обязательно. Кроме того, если вы согласитесь, я постараюсь найти способ активировать ваши скрытые способности.

\- Так у них есть способности или все-таки нет? – поинтересовался Хосато.

\- На микроскопическом уровне видно, что вы все подверглись воздействию крип… метеоритов, в достаточной степени, чтобы вызвать психофизиологическую мутацию. Как они проявятся, сказать трудно, у каждого человека этот процесс протекает индивидуально.

\- Это «да» или «нет»? – почесал в затылке гитарист.

\- Это «может быть», Бобби.

\- Ненавижу это слово!

А Хлоя сказала:

\- Я согласна. Но с одним условием.

\- Каким же?

\- Мы напишем письма, что с нами все в порядке, но мы не можем сообщить свое местонахождение, потому что воспользовались программой защиты свидетелей. А вы доставите письма по адресам.

Эрика удивленно переспросила:

\- _Программа защиты свидетелей_? Когда ты успела до этого додуматься?

\- Или это, или выкладывать им всю правду.

\- Моим родителям можно не писать, - сообщил Хосато, по-прежнему лежавший с закрытыми глазами. - В загробный мир письма не доходят.

* * *

 **2.**

Луч утреннего солнца скользнул по покрывалу и коснулся щеки спящей девушки. Ее веки затрепетали, и она нехотя открыла глаза.

После бурно проведенной ночи все ее тело ныло. Другое дело, что такой приятной усталости Люси Лэйн не испытывала никогда. Ее губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке. Тони Анжело был невероятно сильным и необыкновенно нежным любовником, его губы и пальцы творили чудеса.

 _Лоис померла бы от зависти! У нее НИКОГДА не будет такого парня!_

Шум воды в душе прекратился и спустя несколько минут Тони показался из ванной. Капельки воды стекали по его груди и широким плечам. Люси, несмотря на усталость, немедленно почувствовала сильное возбуждение; ее хищный взгляд был прикован к полотенцу, небрежно обмотанному вокруг бедер.

К ее разочарованию, Тони начал одеваться.

\- Ты даже на завтрак не останешься? – у нее были фантазии устроить завтрак в духе «Девяти с половиной недель».

\- Извини, малышка, мне пора бежать, неотложные дела, - он привлек ее к себе и крепко поцеловал. - Я вернусь вечером, и мы с тобой обязательно куда-нибудь сходим. Метрополис – это не Париж, но тут тоже можно неплохо поразвлечься.

\- Но что я буду делать без тебя целый день? – Люси обиженно надула губки.

\- Можешь посмотреть телевизор. По шестому каналу повтор «Отчаянных домохозяек», - поддразнил ее Тони.

Люси запустила в него подушкой. Он ловко увернулся.

Пока скоростной лифт спускался в фойе, с лица Тони исчезло игривое выражение, сменившись прохладной маской делового человека. В сопровождении телохранителей он проследовал к лимузину.

\- Как тебе нравится Метрополис, Луиджи? – спросил Тони у своего личного секретаря, пока машина разворачивалась, чтобы выехать с парковки.

\- Вы знаете мое мнение, хозяин, - пожилой сицилиец верно служил еще деду Тони, и ему многое дозволялось. Например, высказывать мнение, которое не совпадало с мнением хозяев. - Метрополис — холодное злое место. Я не хотел бы, чтобы молодой хозяин умер, как все, кто пытался покорить этот город.

\- Меня не так-то просто убить, Луиджи, - засмеялся Тони.

\- Хозяин, - грустно сказал старый секретарь, - я уверен, что они все говорили то же самое.

* * *

Мужчина в сером костюме, изучавший содержимое почтового ящика, вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним затормозил черный лимузин, и голос с акцентом приказал:

\- Садитесь в машину, доктор Мэддокс.

\- Что это значит? Кто вы такой? Я вызываю полицию!

\- Полицию? А они знают о вашей новой работе?

\- Не понимаю, о чем вы.

\- Пять лет вы были директором Белль Рив. Потом ваша лечебница сгорела.

\- Старые новости.

\- Официальной версией был поджог, как личная месть кому-то из фриков, но есть одно маленькое обстоятельство, которое не укладывается в эту схему. То, что персонал Белль Рив практически не пострадал. Всего-то пять человек в больнице, самого тяжелого выписали через две недели. Я бы сказал, что им чертовски повезло, но почему тогда не повезло вашим пациентам? Ведь из них спасти не удалось никого?

\- Мне не нравятся ваши намеки.

\- Это не намеки, а догадки. К тому же, ничем не подтвержденные - огонь неплохо потрудился, уничтожив следы, - усмехнулся Тони Анжело. - Но довольно о прошлом. Меня больше интересует ваша новая работа. Бои без правил онлайн – это что-то! Должен признать, что шоумен из вас получился куда лучше, чем врач. Хотя познания в психологии и долгий опыт работы с фриками пригодились вам и тут? Чтобы подбирать ключики к будущим бойцам, например, - взгляд Мэддокса стал жестким, его рука скользнула под пальто. – А вот это уже глупо, доктор. Хотите устроить мексиканскую дуэль с моими телохранителями?

\- Что вам нужно? – сердито спросил Мэддокс, продолжая держать руку под пальто.

\- Я уже сказал, что. Садитесь в машину. Если вам так будет спокойнее, можете держать палец на спусковом крючке.

Луиджи обошел лимузина сзади и открыл дверь. Мэддокс, поколебавшись, уселся напротив Тони.

\- Скажите, доктор, - проникновенно спросил итальянец, - вам не кажется, что ваши таланты растрачиваются впустую?

\- Считаете, что мне стоит вернуться к медицинской практике?

\- О, я понимаю, что нынешнее положение вас устраивает. И деньги в вашем бизнесе крутятся совсем другие, и отвечаете вы только перед одним человеком. Но ведь Кэл никогда не доверит вам ничего по-настоящему важного. Вы так и будете водить за нос второсортных фриков, которых Кэл не посчитал достойными своего внимания.

\- Как благородно с вашей стороны заботиться о моих интересах, - съязвил Мэддокс. – Сейчас вы предложите мне более выгодные условия? А что взамен? Так, пустячок - предать человека, который держит в кулаке весь Метрополис? Нет, не пойдет, - Рука экс-доктора выскользнула из-под пальто, и черное отверстие пистолетного дула уставилось Тони в грудь. – Не дергайтесь! Сейчас мы выйдем из машины вместе. Пускай ваши телохранители ничего не направляют в мою сторону, иначе я могу занервничать. Потом я сделаю один телефонный звонок. Если у вас возникли какие-то проблемы с Кэлом, обсуждайте их с ним.

\- Луиджи, открой дверь, - велел Тони Анжело.

\- Но…

\- Делай, как я говорю.

Мэддокс спиной вперед выбрался из лимузина и дулом пистолета поманил Тони за собой, итальянец нарочито медленно последовал за ним. Напряженный, как струна, доктор ждал, готовый выстрелить при первом же намеке на атаку.

Тони _шагнул_ вперед. Пистолет поменял хозяина, а рука Мэддокса была вывернута под неестественным углом. Тони выстрелил – раз, другой, третий.

\- Вы так сильно боялись Кэла, доктор? – он неодобрительно поцокал языком. – Зря. Бояться нужно было меня. - Тони повернулся к телохранителям. – Позаботьтесь о трупе. Проверьте, чтобы не осталось свидетелей. И заберите его телефон. Отдайте русскому, пусть покопается и доложит мне все, что узнает.

\- Да, хозяин.

 _Возможно, тот, кто заменит Мэддокса, окажется более сговорчивым._

* * *

 **3**.

Драматическая внезапность появления лучника застала Боевую Группу врасплох. Но нужно нечто большее, чем одинокий любитель архаичного оружия, чтобы вынудить их паниковать. Следопыт многозначительно поигрывал кинжалом, уверенный, что суперметкость его не подведет. Трент снисходительно улыбался; стрелы, как и пули, были ему не страшны. Билли Счастливчик набычился и шагнул вперед, сжав заряженные энергией кулаки. При одном взгляде на бывшего боксера становилось понятно – этот ходячий танк одной стрелой не свалить.

\- Отойдите от него! – повторил лучник с нажимом.

\- Или что? – решил пойти на конфронтацию Следопыт. Стрелок сжался, словно туго взведенная пружина; стрела была готова слететь с тетивы.

\- Эй, что это вы делаете?

ВЖИК!

Стрела исчезла, а рядом с лучником возник парень ростом пониже в красном костюме, украшенном золотыми молниями. Как и у лучника, его глаза скрывали темные очки.

\- Тайм-аут! - воскликнул новоприбывший. – Вам обязательно нужно как в комиксах – сначала подраться, потом разговаривать?

\- Они хотели взорвать Ви... Киборга, - процедил сквозь зубы лучник.

\- Виктора Стоуна? – Молли Григгс насмешила попытка скрыть имя киборга после того, как его склоняли на все лады в вечерних новостях. – Да, я хотела его уничтожить, чтобы обезопасить всех нас. Если вирус, которым он заражен, вырвется…

\- С каких это пор компьютерные вирусы передаются по воздуху? – почесал в затылке Счастливчик.

\- Билли, я когда-нибудь пыталась учить тебя боксировать? – задала Молли риторический вопрос. – Нет? Так поверь мне на слово. Я знаю о вирусах все, но то, что я обнаружила в мозгу киборга - нечто неописуемое.

Боевая Группа обменялась взглядами.

\- Следопыт?

\- Не знаю, Трент. Брэйнвейв зря не паникует.

\- Вы ни о ком не забыли? – окликнул их лучник. – Мы все еще здесь. И пока мы здесь, взорвать киборга у вас не получится.

\- Давайте, подеритесь, - бросила Молли. - Подумаешь, поднимется шум и сюда соберется половина полиции Метрополиса. Главное – продемонстрировать, у кого _стрелы_ длиннее.

Следопыт предложил:

\- Давайте переправим киборга в безопасное место, а там уже решим, что с ним делать. Не оставлять же его полиции!

\- Первая дельная мысль за сегодняшний вечер.

\- Я к нему не притронусь, - Молли посмотрела на тело киборга с плохо скрытым ужасом и омерзением.

\- Ну а мы не брезгливые. За руки, за ноги – и понесли!

Снаружи в фургоне их ждал Вулкан. Он аж подскочил на сиденье, увидев незнакомцев и пластиковый мешок с останками киборга.

\- Они с нами, - коротко сообщил Следопыт.

\- Фургон пусть будет ваш, но место для переговоров выбираю я, - потребовал лучник.

\- Согласен, - пожал плечами Трент, садясь за руль. - Показывай дорогу,

\- Раз у нас перемирие, то самое время представиться? - вклинился парень в красном. - Я — Импульс, самый быстрый человек в мире. А этот мрачный клон Робина Гуда — Зеленая Стрела.

\- Следопыт, Брэйнвейв, Счастливчик. Я – Вулкан. За рулем - Трент. Он у нас страдает атрофией чувства юмора и отсутствием воображения, поэтому у него до сих пор нет кодового имени.

\- Вулкан, кодовые имена – это для подростков, - Трент повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Зеленая Стрела, не обращая внимания на завязавшийся диалог, оседлал мотоцикл, окрашенный в те же темно-зеленые цвета, что и одежда лучника, надел шлем и сразу из персонажа комиксов превратился в несколько эксцентричного байкера.

\- Классный байк, - не удержался Вулкан.

\- Ты еще не видел его коллекцию луков, - заговорщицки шепнул ему Импульс.

Через полчаса фургон въехал в ворота склада. Раньше этот помещение принадлежало филиалу «Уйэн Интерпрайзес». Компания обанкротилась после того, как Томас Уэйн, его жена и сын были убиты во время ограбления. Потом склад последовательно арендовали несколько компаний. Зеленая Стрела перекупил его через подставных лиц. Импульс, бежавший на суперскорости и потому добравшийся до склада первым, нажал кнопку, закрывая входные ворота.

\- Вулкан, помоги Билли и Следопыту выгрузить Железного Дровосека, - велел Трент, заглушив зажигание.

Вулкан вернулся со странным выражением лица.

\- Трент… Ты не поверишь, но он исчез.

\- Как это «исчез»?

\- Посмотри сам! – Вулкан протянул Тренту пустой пластиковый мешок.

У Молли Григгс вырвалось сдавленное проклятие:

\- Это они его похитили! Больше некому! Не хотели, чтобы киборг оставался в наших руках!

\- Что ты мелешь? – искренне возмутился Зеленая Стрела. - Как мы могли его похитить? Из движущейся машины?

\- Не смотрите на меня, - замахал руками Импульс. - Я быстрый, но не настолько, чтобы быть в двух местах одновременно.

\- А может, это кто-то из вас? – ввернул лучник. - Откуда мне знать, что среди вас нет телепортатора? Сами стащили Киборга под шумок, а теперь валит с больной головы на здоровую?

Билли, у которого от этой перебранки заболела голова, воззвал к самому сообразительному человеку, которого знал:

\- Следопыт, ты-то что думаешь?

\- Думаю, что вам пора перестать обвинять друг друга и внимательнее изучить улику. - Следопыт взял пластиковый мешок, вывернул его наизнанку и указал пальцем: - Здесь и здесь. Видите? Мешок был разорван изнутри.

\- И что это значит?

\- Его не похитили. Он ушел сам.

Импульс и Зеленая Стрела переглянулись.

\- Не понимаю. Мы все видели, в каком он состоянии. Хуже, чем Рокки после пятнадцати раундов с Иваном Драго. Встать и уйти? Это уже из области фантастики.

\- А киборги, по-твоему, не из области фантастики? Может, у него шасси в заднице, и он только ждал, когда мы отвернемся!

\- Скажи еще «реактивные двигатели под мышками»!

Молли молчала; ей было страшно.

 _Ушел!_

Сначала киборг был их ниточкой к Красно-Синему Пятну, потом — бомбой с часовым механизмом. Чем бы он ни стал теперь, Молли Григгс знала свой долг. Найти киборга, а потом уничтожить его.

* * *

 **4.**

Он жестом остановил лимузин, приказав телохранителям и шоферам дожидаться его, а сам широким шагом двинулся вверх по осыпи, туда, где стоял заброшенный особняк.

Через пять минут здание сотряс удар, не уступающий по силе взрыву бомбы. Посыпалась черепица, облаком поднялась серая пыль, земля заходила ходуном, закаркали потревоженные вороны. Новые удары барабанили по фасаду здания, вырывая куски кладки. Застонала и рухнула входная дверь, зияющими дырами покрылись опорные стены, железобетонные балки торчали, как ребра скелета. Наконец старый особняк не выдержал непрекращающихся атак на себя и сложился, как карточный домик.

 _Шагнув_ в сторону, и оказавшись там, где его уже не могли достать обломки, но печальная судьба дома была видна во всех подробностях, Тони Анжело перевел дыхание. На его кулаках не было ни крови, ни ссадин, только цементная пыль.

\- Подрядчик, должно быть, надул родителей Моргана Эджа на целое состояние, когда подсовывал им это «чудо современной архитектуры», - сказал Тони сам себе. – Я не удивлен, что они разорились, а Моргану пришлось заняться рэкетом.

Он неторопливо вернулся к лимузину, зная, что никаких вопросов по поводу уничтоженного дома не последует. Отец Тони знал, как отучить своих подчиненных задавать лишние вопросы.

 _Хорошо, что я не взял с собой Луиджи. Он бы начал ныть, что я слишком неосторожен и могу выдать себя. Глупый старик! Разве он может понять, каково это – быть мной?_

 _Конечно, нет. Он всего лишь человек._

* * *

На письменном столе в родовом особняке Анжело стояла шкатулка из красного дерева, в которой Тони хранил сигары. Незаметный выступ на крышке шкатулки был кнопкой, открывавшей доступ в хорошо замаскированный тайник. В нем, помимо небольшого запаса золота и драгоценностей на черный день, хранилась старая пожелтевшая фотография. Полдюжины чинов в форме и несколько штатских в белых халатах, которые, собравшись полукругом, скалились в объектив. Среди них, как лев среди мартышек, выделялся пятидесятилетний мужчина с проницательными глазами и неулыбчивым лицом каменного сфинкса. Бенито Муссолини.

Следуя примеру своего союзника Гитлера, Дуче попытался вывести сверхчеловека, суперсолдата. Методами они пользовались схожими, разве что подопытными кроликами в Италии были не узники концлагерей, а «люди чести», схваченные префектом Сицилии во время кампании по борьбе с мафией. Прадед Тони, Альфредо Анжело, был одним из тех, кому предложили сомнительный выбор – смертная казнь или добровольное участие в опытах в обмен на помилование. Он согласился.

В 29-м году белые халаты развели руками и признали, что эксперимент провалился. Все грехи Анжело-старшего были списаны, а он сам отпущен под негласный надзор. Альфредо был приятно поражен – он не верил, что Дуче выполнит обещание. На его теле после пребывания в лаборатории осталось множество следов от инъекций и несколько странной формы шрамов. Но многие вернувшиеся с войны были изукрашены гораздо хуже, так что шрамы не вызывали вопросов.

Альфредо так никогда и не рассказал сыновьям, что ему пришлось вытерпеть от садистов в белых халатах «во имя науки». Но до конца жизни его мучили кошмары, и он с трудом засыпал, если окна в комнате не были открыты настежь. Еще он больше не доверял врачам, предпочитая лечиться у знахарей.

И дед Тони, и его отец сделали все, чтобы история, случившаяся с прадедом, осталась в прошлом, потому что даже косвенные ассоциации с Муссолини могли повредить репутации их семейства. Сам Тони хранил все в тайне совершенно по другой причине. Сменилось три поколения, чтобы опыт, который ученые Дуче посчитали провалившимся, дал плоды.

Тони с явным удовольствием сжал и разжал кулак, на котором уже не было цементной пыли - изящный, пропорционально сложенный, совершенно не похожий на кувалды кулачных бойцов. Тем приятнее было демонстрировать этим увальням, до какой степени они бессильны перед ним, прежде чем закончить бой одним смертельным ударом.

Молодой итальянец знал, что не сможет обманывать себя вечно. Разрушение неодушевленных предметов никогда не сравнится с ощущением чужой жизни, затухающей под твоими пальцами. Но до Сицилии было далеко, а убивая в Метрополисе, можно было привлечь внимание Кэла. Этого Тони себе не мог позволить… пока.

 _Но когда придет время, он за все мне ответит. За снисходительный тон – в первую очередь._

Тони был в курсе, что опыты Гитлера провалились, но о судьбе американских разработок в области создания суперсолдат он ничего не знал. Только в этом году у него появился шанс что-то выяснить. Пришлось раздать немало денег, чтобы узнать имя. Генерал Сэмюэль Лэйн. И Тони приехал в Метрополис. Не только потому, что город был лакомым кусочком и отличным плацдармом, чтобы расширить владения семьи Анжело. Некоторые тайны куда важнее, чем новый источник дохода.

Лэйн оказался крепким орешком, с безупречным послужным списком, но даже у такого упрямого солдафона, как он, нашлось слабое место. Его младшая, любимая дочь - на старшую генерал давно махнул рукой. Люси Лэйн должна была стать ключом к военным секретам, что находились в распоряжении ее отца. Только по этой причине Тони связался с известной в Европе аферисткой.

 _А пока что пускай маленькая шлюшка думает, что ей удалось обвести меня вокруг пальца._


	11. Временные трудности

**Глава 10.**

 **Временные трудности.**

 **0000000**

 **1**.

Субботний вечер выдался просто замечательный. Он был бы идеален для пикника на лоне природы, прогулки на яхте или ужина в ресторане под открытым небом. К сожалению, Патриция Свонн была не в романтическом настроении. Она заперлась в четырех стенах и корпела над дневниками отца, пытаясь истолковать неясности в переводе. Дело вперед не продвигалось. Широкоплечий блондин в белом костюме, который развалился на диване и глубокомысленно, как ему казалось, кивал, только усугублял ее раздражение.

\- Оливер! Ты меня совсем не слушаешь! - упрекнула его Патриция, оторвавшись от дневников.

Блондин обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, Пэтти. Ты так сногсшибательно выглядишь сегодня, и твой голос звучит настолько очаровательно, что...

\- … что ты опять задумал затащить меня в постель, - в тон ему ответила Патриция. - Оливер, я уже сказала тебе «нет». И если я говорю «нет», это всегда значит «нет», и никогда - «может быть». Понятно?

\- Я всего-то предложил тебе отвлечься от пыльных книг и съездить пообедать в какое-нибудь уютное местечко. Не надо срывать на мне злость, если у тебя не клеится перевод. Как будто я виноват, что в колледже специализировался не древним языкам.

\- Ну да, ты же у нас получил докторскую степень по пьянкам, и еще одну – по съему женщин. Понимаю, почему тебя заинтересовали эти две специальности. Жаль только, что возможностей для заработка немного. Хотя… С твоей внешностью вполне можно стать альфонсом.

 _Проговорилась. Я все-таки ей нравлюсь._

\- Сотри с лица ухмылку, Казанова. Это был не комплимент. И попробуй хотя бы притвориться, что тебе интересно то, над чем я работаю, а не цвет моего нижнего белья.

Оливер вздохнул:

\- Неужели ты никогда не простишь мне покушение на твои косички?

\- Косички я тебе давным-давно простила, - в ее глазах плясали бесенята. - Сразу после того, как приклеила к полу твои новые ботинки.

 **0000000**

Фрагмент, который переводила Патриция, был посвящен загадочному Путешественнику, центральной фигуре всех пророчеств. Вирджил Свонн и его коллеги по обществу «Веритас» так и не пришли к единому мнению, можно ли считать одним и тем же лицом Путешественника и небесного воина из легенд Кавачи,

\- У отца было несколько аргументов в пользу этой теории. Первый – описание того, как Наман спускается с небес в огненном дожде. Кроме того, когда описывается, на что способен Путешественник, видны некоторые совпадения с Легендой о Намане.

\- А это что за три символа? – спросил Оливер. - Они повторяются несколько раз.

\- Язык кавачи — одно из самых сложных индейских наречий. Отец полагал, что наиболее точен перевод «Путешественник спасет мир», хотя в другом контексте эти три символа могут означать «возродит мир» или «изменит мир».

Оливер прервал ее циничным смехом:

\- «Изменит мир?» Почему-то эта фраза не внушает мне оптимизма. Гитлер тоже изменил мир.

Патриция вспыхнула:

\- Гитлер! Как тебе в голову приходят такие сравнения! Фюрер был маленьким человечком с манией величия. А Путешественник — сверхчеловек, без шор на глазах, свободный от мелочной жажды власти и обогащения!

 _Сверхчеловек?_ Оливеру вдруг отчетливо вспомнился Кэл, беспощадный взгляд вожака мутантов и его стальная хватка.

\- Повторяешь за отцом, как попугай? – едко спросил Куинн. – Или ты тоже разделяешь его уверенность, что Наман-Путешественник будет альтруистом и бессребреником, готовым наизнанку вывернуться, чтобы помочь людям? Если так, то твоя наивность просто очаровательна, Пэтти, моли Бога, чтобы нам никогда не пришлось жить в мире, которым заправляет сверхчеловек! Когда смотришь на мир с высоты птичьего полета, люди кажутся ничтожными букашками. У сверхчеловека не больше причин заботиться о нашем благополучии, чем у нас с тобой — беспокоиться о судьбе муравейника где-нибудь в Оклахоме.

Патриция усмехнулась:

\- Наконец-то я вижу настоящего Оливера. Вы так же до хрипоты спорили с Лексом, помнишь? Потом, правда, всегда мирились, - Оливер все прекрасно помнил. К сожалению, его более свежие воспоминания о Луторе-младшем трудно было назвать приятными. - Но если ты так враждебно настроен, почему ты согласился мне помогать?

\- Я хочу разобраться, что от меня скрывали родители, и какое отношение «Веритас» имеет к их смерти. Это не значит, что я согласен вслепую принимать все, во что они верили. На это нужно время.

\- У тебя может не остаться времени.

\- Ты о покушении на Лекса? Даже если за попыткой убийства действительно стоят Лайонел или Женевьева Тиг, я могу предложить тысячу причин, не связанных с обществом «Веритас».

Патриция отрицательно покачала головой:

\- Женевьеву можно исключить. Она бы пустила в ход медленный яд, подослала убийцу, использовала еще что-нибудь из средневекового арсенала. Но устраивать представление с сумасшедшим киборгом? Это совершенно не в ее стиле.

\- Почему ты так уверена, что киборг был сумасшедшим? Может быть, кто-то подключился к нему и заставил сделать это?

\- Олли, какая разница, почему это произошло? Главное, что человечеству в который раз продемонстрировали - нельзя соединять человека с машиной, нельзя вступать на эту дорогу, какие бы перспективы для медицины она не открывала. Вдохнуть душу в машину невозможно, а вот превратить человека в зверя или в живой механизм – проще простого, - Патриция добавила: - Надеюсь, что когда расследование закончится, у властей хватит ума отправить киборга под пресс.

Оливер изо всех сил старался скрыть чувства. Она рассуждала о его друге с таким холодным равнодушием, словно речь шла о сломавшемся холодильнике.

 _Успокойся,_ велел себе Оливер. _Она не знает, о чем говорит. Виктор для нее – никто, абстракция._

 _Тогда почему он исчез из фургона, несмотря на все поломки, и не выходит на связь?_ не давал ему покоя внутренний голос. _Дело в вирусе, о котором с таким ужасом рассуждала мутантка? Но вирусы обычно ломают оборудование, а не чинят его. Тут что-то еще…_

\- Оливер? – позвала его Патриция.

\- Что?

\- Твое предложение перекусить все еще в силе?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда поехали. Все равно настроение у меня уже не рабочее.

 **0000000**

 **2**.

К плаванию Хлоя пристрастилась уже после переезда в Смолвиль. До этого она даже на воде держалась с трудом, и, несмотря на подначки Лоис, наотрез отказывалась тратить драгоценное время на походы в бассейн. Ей хватило одного взгляда на залитое солнцем Кратерное озеро, чтобы влюбиться. А уроки плавания стали еще одним поводом для того, чтобы оказаться ближе к Кларку Кенту.

После камеры в Блэк-Крик, когда воды еле хватало для умывания, оказаться рядом с озером стало настоящим блаженством. К сожалению, из-за отсутствия купальников приходилось заходить в воду по очереди. Сначала купалась Эрика, а Хлоя, сидя на берегу, следила за тем, чтобы ставни были закрыты, а парни не пытались подглядывать. Потом девушки менялись местами.

Высохнув и одевшись, Хлоя с Эрикой вернулись в дом. Хосато сидел на коврике у камина в позе лотоса, закрыв глаза. Дункан с Бобби сидели за столом, где были собраны все их немудреные развлечения – колода карт, «Монополия», самодельные шахматы и старый радиоприемник. Приемник заслуживал отдельного упоминания. Время от времени он просыпался, и тогда можно было услышать обрывок песни «Битлз», прогноз погоды где-нибудь на Западном побережье или кусочек кулинарного рецепта. Если верить Бобби, однажды приемник проработал целых полторы минуты, прежде чем захрипеть и выключиться.

Хлоя прислушалась и поняла, что Дункан и Бобби играют в какую-то словесную игру.

\- Ким Бэсинджер.

\- Ребекка Ромин.

\- Нив Кэмпбелл.

\- Лив Тайлер.

Вдруг с хрипом ожил старенький приемник:

 _ **«- И мы рады приветствовать вас натшшшфххррр...»**_

\- На одну секунду больше, чем в предыдущий раз, - сообщил Бобби, когда приемник снова погрузился в летаргию.

\- Не отвлекайся, - ответил Дункан.

\- Окей. Моя очередь? Джулия Ормонд.

\- Дженнифер Лопес, - тут же ответил Дункан.

\- Сальма Хайек,

\- Кармен Электра

\- Опять на «А»? Ладно, - Бобби наморщил лоб, потом выпалил: - Алессандра Амбросио.

\- Ольга Фонда.

\- Опять на «А»? Ты что, издеваешься?

Дункан пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.

\- А… А… Анджелина Джоли!

\- Повторяешься. Ты ее уже называл.

Эрика аккуратно повесила полотенца сушиться и подошла поближе. Хлоя спросила ее:

\- Ты не в курсе, во что это они играют?

Изящный ротик скривился в гримасе, которую даже при очень развитом воображении нельзя было принять за улыбку:

\- В «Слова» и в «Города» им играть надоело, так они придумали новую вариацию. «Самые Сексуальные Женщины». Чего еще ждать от мальчишек, которым перекрыли доступ к порносайтам?

То подобие взаимопонимание, которое было у бывших узников Блэк-Крик, пока они делили тесную камеру, испарилось, когда они оказались посреди леса без доступа к цивилизации, хотя в охотничьем домике у них было куда больше свободы. Дункан невзлюбил Хосато с первого взгляда. Бобби пытался произвести впечатление то на одну девушку, то на другую (с одинаково отрицательным результатом). Хосато не упускал случая пустить пыль в глаза, пользуясь телекинезом, даже когда нужно было достать банку консервов с верхней полки. Эрика была не лучше. Когда Хлоя попыталась снова поговорить с ней о Смолвиле, чернокожая красотка мигом оборвала ее, напомнив, что в школе они и десятком слов не обменялись, так что незачем изображать из себя закадычных подружек.

Ответить на обвинение Эрики никто из парней не успел – открывшаяся дверь и поток холодного воздуха, ворвавшийся в дом, возвестили о возвращении Кары.

По какой-то причине их спасительница уделяла Хлое больше внимание, чем другим мутантам. Хлою это не могло не беспокоить. Вот и сейчас вместо приветствия блондинка спросила:

\- У тебя были особые причины настаивать на письмах?

\- Моя кузина Лоис могла видеть покушение, - ответила Хлоя. - Мне это еще в Блэк Крике не давало покоя. Она начнет меня искать, а я не хочу, чтобы она рисковала жизнью ради меня.

\- Рисковала жизнью? – переспросил Хосато. - У нее могут возникнуть проблемы, только если она докопается до связи между похищениями и Лутором. Напоминаю, что копам взять след не удалось.

 _ **\- «...У нового редактора «Дэйли Плэнет», каким он видит будующеешршррршршррр...»**_ \- приемник снова перешел на хрип и замолк.

 _Новый редактор? А я тут сижу, ничего не знаю,_ подумала Хлоя.

Эрика нахмурилась:

\- Они так и не вычислили, кто нас похитил?

\- Нет. Вас занесли в списки пропавших без вести, дальше у них дело не продвинулось.

Бобби пренебрежительно сказал:

\- Копы покрутились, покрутились и нашли дырку от бублика? Мой старик был прав - им бы только есть пончики, да штрафы за неправильную парковку выписывать!

\- Полегче на поворотах, Леголас, - одернул его Дункан. – Один из моих инструкторов по кикбоксингу раньше работал в полиции.

Снова ожил дряхлый приемник.

 _ **\- «…состояние Лекса Лутора, ставшегошшшшшшш…. после покушения, продолжает оставаться хвуррррззз…. миссис Лутор отказывается давать интервью… хрментариев до окончания расследовхррррр….»**_

 _Покушение?_

\- Вы об этом знали?

\- Да, - не стала отрицать Кара.

\- Тогда почему мы до сих пор вынуждены сидеть в этой чертовой хибаре? – озвучил общее возмущение Бобби Горовиц. - Лысый Лутор в больнице под капельницей, ему точно не до нас.

\- Ему – да. Но есть еще миссис Лутор. Теперь всем заправляет она. И вы просидите здесь, пока я не удостоверюсь, что она перестала вас искать.

\- Но какая он нас может быть польза, если сидим взаперти? – с отчаянной злостью спросил Дункан.

\- Больше, чем если вас поймают, - отчеканила Кара.

 _И не поспоришь. Кажется, мы так и околеем здесь со скуки._

\- Кстати, - в руках у Кары появилась прямоугольная коробка, завернутая в несколько слоев оберточной бумаги. – Ты хвасталась своими способностями хакера. Вот твой шанс доказать, насколько ты хороша. Займись агентствами по усыновлению и попробуй узнать, где мог оказаться мой кузен.

Не попрощавшись, Кара вылетела за дверь, мгновенно набрала высоту и исчезла за облаками. Звуковой удар заставил всех присесть. Когда в ушах перестало звенеть, Бобби сказал с чувством:

\- Ненавижу, когда она так делает. Мой тонкий музыкальный слух не выдерживает пытки. Скоро я оглохну, как Бетховен.

\- От скромности ты не умрешь.

Хлоя их не слушала. Она трясущимися от нетерпения руками разворачивала подарок Кары.

\- Живе-ем! – с тихим восторгом протянул Бобби.

В руках Хлои был новенький ноутбук.

 **0000000**

 **3.**

\- Никаких контактов с родными, - строго предупредила Кара, когда вручила Хлое ноутбук. - Узнаю — отберу.

Компьютер стал для бывших узников не просто развлечением, это был единственный источник информации (Дункан сделал еще несколько попыток отремонтировать барахливший радиоприемник, потом отключил его от греха подальше). Дункан был завсегдатаем сайтов на тему «Сделай сам». Молчаливый японец оказался любителем античной истории. Эрика Фокс следила за новостями в мире моды, а Бобби скачивал музыку с пиратских сайтов.

Хлое с огромным трудом удавалось удержать серьезное лицо, глядя на неуклюжие попытки Бобби скрыть, что его интересовало помимо музыки. Несколько раз он начинал набирать адрес какого-то сайта, но тут же нервно озирался вокруг и стирал. Так как гитарист был полным чайником в том, что касалось Интернета, хватило всего нескольких щелчков мышки, чтобы узнать, куда он наведывается. Увидев название сайта, Хлоя сморщила носик. _Не стоило возиться, только чтобы узнать, что Бобби предпочитает блондинок с большим бюстом._

Сама Хлоя, как когда-то в Смолвиле, копалась в файлах об усыновлениях. Намечалось несколько многообещающих кандидатур, но Хлоя решила не торопиться предоставлять Каре свои находки.

 _В прошлый раз, когда я поторопилась, в Смолвиль заявилась Рэйчел Данливи, поверившей, и совершенно напрасно, что она — мать Кларка. Кое-кто тогда чуть не лишился головы. А если КАРА решит, что я ее обманула…_

Старательно стерев следы того, что она искала в последние два часа, Хлоя отодвинулась от стола и подозвала Эрику:

\- Ноутбук в твоем распоряжении.

 **0000000**

\- Ты неправильно держишь удочку. Смотри, как я это делаю.

Удочки и крючки, разумеется, смастерил Дункан. Он взял на себе роль мастера на все руки и добытчика, чтобы таким образом избавить себя от готовки.

\- Вот так? – спросил Бобби.

\- Уже лучше. И не дергай удилище так сильно, когда начинает клевать, - посоветовал Дункан.

Хосато, возвращавшийся с пробежки, остановился рядом с рыболовами. Дункан зыркнул на японца злым глазом, ожидая очередного подвоха. Хосато не разочаровал — водная гладь вдруг вскипела, ошалелая рыбина выпрыгнула из воды, повисла в воздухе и шлепнулась в ведро. Хосато двинулся дальше, не удостоив рыболовов-любителей лишним взглядом.

\- Позер, - с отвращением сказал Дункан. - Все, Бобби, сматывай удочки, клева уже не будет. Он распугал на всю рыбу.

Вручив улов Эрике с Хлоей, Дункан оставил Бобби наедине с ноутбуком, переоделся и ушел в сарай, где был обустроен спортзал. _Хотя спортзал – это громко сказано,_ подумал парень с досадой. _Мешок с песком, турник, прыгалки, самодельная макивара, и прожженное одеяло на полу вместо коврика._

Дункан отрабатывал комбинации на мешке с песком, когда почувствовал за спиной чужое присутствие. Ему хватило доли секунды, чтобы развернуться… Бобби, не ожидавший кругового удара в голову, резко отшатнулся и, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнул на пол.

\- Сдаюсь! – поднял он руки, глаза гитариста смеялись.

Дункану было не до смеха:

\- Я, кажется, всех предупредил не беспокоить меня, когда я тренируюсь. Почему только до тебя доходит, как до жирафа?

 _Увидел бы меня сейчас тренер, заставил бы отжиматься на кулаках, пока не упаду от усталости._

Бобби поднялся на ноги, шипя сквозь зубы от боли:

\- Ну извини, забыл. Это ты у нас крутой, все знаешь и все умеешь, а я так - погулять вышел, - Потирая ушибленный копчик, он добавил: - Жаль, у нас нет фотки Хосато. Можно было бы прикрепить к мешку с песком.

\- Займись, если больше делать нечего. Можешь попросить Кару, чтобы слетала за фотоаппаратом, - оба немного нервно посмеялись, представив реакцию темпераментной блондинки на такой запрос. – Так ты по делу зашел или от скуки?

\- Посоветоваться с тобой хочу.

 _Все, тренировка испорчена._

Дункан вздохнул и стал стягивать с себя боксерские перчатки:

\- Валяй. Что у тебя случилось?

Бобби досадливо запустил пальцы в шевелюру, не зная, как начать:

\- Эрика… Она…

\- Спасибо, достаточно.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, о чем я хотел тебя спросить, - возмутился Бобби.

\- Я и так могу сказать, что ты впустую теряешь время, пытаясь произвести на нее впечатление, - слова Дункана застали музыканта врасплох. - Хоть убей, не понимаю, на что тебе сдалась Эрика. Ты хоть понимаешь, что выставляешь себя полным придурком, пытаясь подцепить ее? Эрика Фокс — из тех, кто планирует жизнь на двадцать лет вперед. Если у тебя нет виллы на побережье и счета в швейцарском банке, тебе ничего не светит.

\- Блэк-Крик тоже входил в ее планы?

\- Эрика до сих пор верит, что плен — досадное недоразумение, и стоит ей избавиться от нашей компании, как можно будет зажить по-прежнему.

Бобби выпучил глаза.

\- Она что, совсем дура?

\- Вик, я ей сказал то же самое.

\- И что она ответила?

Дункан нахмурился:

\- Скажем так, будь она мужчиной, я бы ей челюсть сломал за такие слова.

\- Напомни мне никогда не злить тебя, - вымученно улыбнулся Бобби.

 **0000000**

 **4**.

Обшарпанные стены домов, разрисованные разноцветными граффити, перевернутые мусорные контейнеры и тусклый свет нескольких уцелевших фонарей придавали улице зловещий вид.

Ангел Возмездия стояла крыше кафетерия и внимательно рассматривала улицу в бинокль. _Ничего…_ Она переключилась на параллельную улицу. _Опять_ н _ичего…_ Перепрыгнув на крышу соседнего здания, откуда хорошо просматривались боковые переулки, она снова поднесла бинокль к глазам.

Ангел Возмездия решила присмотреться к этому району уже давно. Он не так часто появлялся в новостях, как Трущобы Самоубиц, но по криминальной статистике ненамного уступал Трущобам. Даже уличная шпана здесь старалась не ходить в одиночку.

Взглянув в бинокль еще раз, Андреа уже была готова сменить позицию, когда она уловила в конце переулка какое-то движение. _Вот оно!_ Поменяв увеличение, Ангел различить хрупкую фигурку в белом. Двое молодчиков в кожаных куртках вывернули ей руки и бросили лицом вниз на капот брошенного автомобиля. Она извивалась, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться.

Пять суперпрыжков – и Андреа оказалась в пределах слышимости.

\- Пожалуйста! У меня есть деньги! Возьмите все, возьмите... - по треску рвущейся ткани было понятно, что мольбы только раззадоривали подонков. - НЕТ!

Ангел Возмездия шагнула в пустоту и приземлилась на крышу черного «лендровера». Темные глаза зло сверкнули через прорези маски.

\- Отвалите от нее, уроды!

\- Вы только посмотрите, парни! – протянул плотный наголо стриженный здоровяк, перестав возиться с пойманной девушкой. - Сегодня у меня удачный день! Две роскошные задницы вместо одной! Иди к папочке, цыпа, покажи, что ты умеешь! – двое, что держали пойманную девушку за руки, встретили его слова одобрительным гоготом.

 _Они что, не знают, кто я такая? Или настолько глупы и самонадеянны, что надеются со мной справиться?_

Сделав в воздухе сальто, Ангел врезалась в ближайшего к ней бандита, ошеломив его коротким тычком в солнечное сплетение. Тот согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух, и совершенно забыв про нож-бабочку, зажатый в руке. Потянула грабителя на себя, Ангел опустилась на левое колено и бросила его через спину. Бандит приложился лицом об асфальт и остался лежать, с рукой, торчащей под неестественным углом. Начавшей распрямляться Андреа тут же пришлось рефлекторно пригнуться, уходя от кругового удара ногой в голову. Она немедленно сделала кувырок вперед, подкатилась второму бандиту под ноги и дернула за щиколотку, опрокинув его на спину. Он ударился затылком о кирпичную стену и отключился.

 _Остался еще один… куда он подевался?_

Ангел замерла, увидев, что ей в лицо уставился тяжелый револьвер.

\- Ну что, коза, допрыгалась? - от главаря исходил острый запах немытой плоти. – Не дергайся, а то прострелю… а-а-а! Сука-а-а! – Он взвыл, когда брошенный кинжал по рукоятку вошел в его плечо.

 _Стрелять надо было, а не выпендриваться!.._

Он пытался подхватить револьвер левой рукой, но когда его пальцы почти сомкнулись на рукояти, Андреа резко наступила ему на руку, и добавила коленом в челюсть. _Привыкай есть через трубочку, гад!_ Потом подцепила револьвер носком ботинка и отбросила далеко в сторону.

Несостоявшаяся жертва, дрожа, поднялась на ноги. Андреа увидела, что девушка была не старше ее самой. Светлые волосы спутались, белая блузка превратилась в лохмотья, пуговица на джинсах была оторвана с мясом, косметика размазалась по лицу. Глаза смотрели с ужасом и надеждой.

\- Господи…! Они… Вы… - ее голос почти сорвался на визг, и тогда Ангел закатила ей звонкую пощечину. _Только истерики мне не хватало!._.

\- Успокоилась? – дождавшись кивка, Андреа протянула блондинке яркую сумочку на длинном ремешке, в которой уже успели порыться грабители, и властным тоном велела ей собрать вещи.

Супергероям положено гордиться, когда они спасают жизни, но вместо гордости девушка в маске чувствовала только злость. На уличных подонков. На полицию, которая не справлялась со своими обязанностями. И особенно на безмозглых идиоток, которые разгуливали по вечерам, забыв прихватить даже элементарный баллончик с газом.

\- Закончила? Отлично. Пойдешь по переулку прямо, на развилке свернешь направо. Идешь прямо по улице, никуда не сворачиваешь, рядом со светофором будет забегаловка, оттуда можно вызвать копов.

\- Но вы…

\- Я сказала, иди! - подхлестнул приказ, и блондинка, всхлипнув, поплелась по переулку. Ангел, в несколько прыжков оказавшись на крыше, незаметно последовала за ней. _Не хватало еще, чтобы эта дуреха свернула не туда._

Убедившись, что спасенная не заблудилась, Андреа решила, что на сегодня приключений достаточно, и пора на отдых.

Ангел никогда не патрулировала рядом с тем местом, где жила: это был один из способов обезопасить себя. Минусом этого метода была слишком долгая дорога домой. Чтобы упростить себе жизнь, Андреа отказалась от съемной квартиры и поселилась в бывшем зале для реслинга. Окна были наглухо заколочены, когда зал закрылся, поэтому никто не видел, если внутри зажигался свет. Зал был расположен как раз между двумя неблагополучными районами, и до «Дэйли Плэнет» был всего час быстрым шагом. Это делало зал идеальным для целей Андреа.

Переодевшись в старые джинсы и теплый свитер, она сделала себе кружку кофе и пару сандвичей. Закончив с импровизированным ужином, Андреа подключилась к Интернету и набрала в поисковике _**«Ангел Возмездия Метрополис»**_.

 _Посмотрим, что там про меня новенького._

Кликая по ссылкам на первой странице, Андреа с изумлением обнаружила, что издательство Wonder Comics выпустило комикс, если верить аннотации, «основанный на реальных событиях». На обложке комикса красовалась Ангел Возмездия, над которой угрожающе навис огромный киборг, на заднем плане дымилась перевернутая полицейская машина.

 _Мой собственный комикс? Быстро они сработали._

Нажав «увеличить», Андреа с досадой отметила, что художник принес реалистичность в жертву зрелищности. Киборг был вдвое выше человеческого роста и ощетинился встроенным оружием, которого в реальности у него не было. Костюм «Ангела Возмездия» был куда более откровенным, чем тот, что носила Андреа, а грудь - по меньшей мере на размер больше.

Настроение девушки, и без того не безоблачное, испортилось еще больше. Ангел верила, что ее призвание - спасать людей, но в подобные моменты она начинала задумываться, а стоит ли их спасать.

 _Все, сегодня никаких тренировок. Иначе опять придется ремонтировать спортзал._

Андреа с тоской вспомнила тренировочный зал в Убежище, где все снаряды были приспособлены под мутантов, и она не боялась их сломать. Здесь ей пришлось обходиться шведской стенкой, утяжеленными гантелями, штангой и мешками с песком, которые от ее ударов взлетали под потолок и слишком часто рвались.

 _Что сделано, то сделано. Возвращаться в Убежище с поджатым хвостом я не стану._


	12. Прошлое и настоящее

**Глава 11.**

 **Прошлое и настоящее.**

 **0000000**

 **1.**

Ровно в половине седьмого к театральному подъезду подкатил лимузин. Оливер, ждавший у входа, открыл дверь и протянул руку, помогая Патриции выйти. Она выглядела просто ослепительно в новом платье цвета слоновой кости, о чем Куинн-младший не преминул ей сказать.

\- Мы не на свидании, Оливер, - равнодушно ответила Патриция. – Не трать на меня свои замшелые комплименты; пригодятся, чтобы снять кого-нибудь в баре.

Патриция была не в настроении с тех пор, как Оливер пропустил встречу с ней из-за поисков исчезнувшего Киборга. Он не мог даже позвонить ей и предупредить, что не сможет прийти – наемники Лутора, которые тоже искали Виктора Стоуна, тут же запеленговали бы Оливера по телефонному звонку. Патриция, прождавшая три часа впустую, была готова его убить. Оливер прислал ей билеты на премьеру нового мюзикла, надеясь, что театралка Пэтти сменит гнев на милость. Но было видно, что она до сих пор сердится.

\- Не стой, как заколдованный, - с этими словами Патриция взяла его под руку и мягко потянула за собой. – Не будем давать папарацци шансов нас заметить, - Оливер и Патриция вошли в фойе театра, поднялись по мраморной лестнице и устроились в VIP-ложе. Патриция уже извлекла из сумочки театральный бинокль, когда за их спинами раздался незнакомый голос с отчетливым итальянским акцентом:

\- Оливер Куинн? Какая приятная неожиданность!

Вошедший в ложу вслед за ними итальянец был на полголовы ниже Оливера, чуть шире в плечах и одет, как картинка из журнала мод. С ним была девица на несколько лет моложе Патриции.

\- Мы знакомы?

\- Еще нет, к моему глубочайшему сожалению. Энтони Анжело, но можете звать меня Тони.

Оливер моргнул. _Самый молодой глава Семьи — в Метрополисе? Как интересно. А знает ли Кэл, что ты решил попастись в его владениях?_

\- Разрешите представить вам Люси Лэйн, - девица, повисшая на руке у итальянца, смерила Оливера оценивающим взглядом. - А как зовут вашу очаровательную спутницу? - поинтересовался Тони, блеснув белоснежными зубами.

 _Люси Лэйн. Еще одно знакомое имя. Знает ли Анжело, сколько денег его подружка выманила у европейских денежных мешков?_

\- Патриция Свонн, - женщины обменялись холодными неискренними улыбками.

\- Что привело вас в Метрополис, Тони? Бизнес или развлечения? – спросил Оливер.

\- А почему «или-или»?

Тони, не вдаваясь в подробности, упомянул о сделке, которую намеревался заключить с местными судовладельцами. Для неискушенной Патриции история выглядела убедительно. Оливер воздержался от комментариев, Он помнил, что семейство Феллини проворачивало свои делишки в Стар Сити под точно таким же предлогом.

У Оливера не осталось времени подумать, что на самом деле могло понадобиться Тони Анжело в Метрополисе. Пылающая буква «Z», отчетливо видная на фоне черного занавеса, возвестила о начале мюзикла.

 _Только ради тебя, Пэтти. Только ради тебя,_ повторил про себя Оливер, приготовившись смеяться и хлопать, где положено. В отличие от Патриции, он недолюбливал театр еще с детства, когда родители таскали его в оперу, игнорируя громкие протесты. Однако не прошло и четверти часа, как Оливер поймал себя на том, что сочувствует главному герою.

 _Никто в этом зале не понимает Диего де ла Вега лучше, чем я._ Молодой аристократ, который провел много лет вдали от родины, а когда вернулся, понял, что все, ради чего трудился его отец, пошло прахом из-за жадности и властолюбия тех, кто оказался у власти. И, стараясь все исправить, надел маску, поставив себя вне закона во имя Справедливости с большой буквы, рискуя жизнью ради тех, кто боялся его или считал преступником. И в то же время разыгрывал из себя богатого хлыща, обманывал всех, даже друзей, лишь бы никто не заподозрил, что Диего и Зорро – одно и то же лицо.

Когда мюзикл закончился и актеры вышли на поклон, Оливер аплодировал так же громко и искренне, как Патриция.

\- Я прощен? – спросил он, помогая ей усесться в лимузин.

\- На этот раз – да, - улыбнулась Патриция. - Будь любезен, в следующий раз, когда у тебя изменятся планы, не забудь известить меня.

\- Сделаю все, что могу, - Оливер не сказал «обещаю». _При моей жизни лучше не швыряться обещаниями._

\- Олли, пока мы едем, не расскажешь мне, что не так с этим итальянцем? Он замешан в каких-то темных делах? Должна быть причина, по которой ты так торопился от него избавиться.

Оливер знал, что распрощался с Тони поспешнее, чем того требовали правила приличия. Но как объяснить Патриции, что он уже сталкивался с итальянской мафией, когда семья Феллини пыталась организовать контрабандный канал поставки оружия через Стар Сити? Зеленой Стреле удалось перекрыть канал поставки и отправить за решетку множество мелкой рыбешки, но сами Феллини благополучно откупились. А сегодня он узнал, что другая Семья собирается проделать тот же трюк в Метрополисе.

Прежде чем Феллини были выдворены из Стар Сити, пролилось много крови. Здесь будет еще хуже, потому что остановить Тони Анжело некому. Полиция не может даже вычистить Трущобы Самоубийц, ограничиваясь показательными рейдами, о которых преступная шушера узнает заранее и успевает спрятаться. Кэл? Этот смог бы, но для него Анжело – мелкая неприятность по сравнению с 33.1. Ангел Возмездия, о которой теперь столько пишут? Оливер был уверен, что сицилийский дон за пределами ее возможностей. Да, ей удалось напугать мелкую сошку, но стоит попробовать на зуб кого-нибудь по-настоящему важного (тут у Оливера заболела шея, вспомнившая стальные пальцы Кэла), и за ее жизнь нельзя будет дать и пяти центов.

 _Не за этим я прибыл в Метрополис, но Тони Анжело заслуживает визита Зеленой Стрелы._

\- Олли? Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Оливер вывернулся, поведав Патриции, что собой представляет Люси Лэйн.

\- Анжело обмолвился, что они знакомы уже несколько месяцев. Если Тони до сих пор не знает, кто она, то нам не о чем с ним разговаривать – такая близорукость демонстрирует полное отсутствие деловой хватки. А если знает…

\- Тогда вам тем более не о чем разговаривать.

 **0000000**

 **2.**

Хлоя пила уже вторую чашку кофе, чтобы стряхнуть с себя остатки сна.

Ее мозг, возбужденный кофеином, заработал с космической скоростью, выстраивая детали кошмара снова и снова, пока из них не сложилась единая картина. И эта картина Хлое совершенно не нравилась.

В кухню, позевывая, вошел Дункан, а за ним - Бобби.

\- Не спалось?

\- Дурной сон, - объяснила Хлоя. – Ты помнишь ночь, когда мы сбежали из Блэк-Крик?

Бобби побледнел и нерешительно сказал:

\- Может, не стоит об этом? А то у меня тоже кошмары начнутся.

\- Пусть рассказывает, что ей там приснилось, - даже не выспавшись, Эрика выглядела на все сто процентов. – Раз уж она нас разбудила своей возней на кухне. Хоть какое-то развлечение.

Дождавшись, когда бывшие узники Блэк-Крик рассядутся за столом, Хлоя начала:

\- Я долго не могла понять, что же было не так с нашим побегом, и только благодаря кошмару сообразила. - Она повернулась к Дункану: - Ты помнишь, где находилась наша камера?

\- Нет, а что?

\- В самом конце коридора. Хосато не мог оказаться там случайно.

\- Он мог заблудиться, - нерешительно предположила Эрика.

\- В Блэк-Крик невозможно заблудиться — там на каждом углу указатели, - напомнила ему Хлоя. - И самое главное, освободив нас, Хосато даже не пытался сделать то же самое для других мутантов. А ведь они, в отличие от нас, обладали способностями, которые помогли бы при побеге.

Дункан показал, что схватывает быстрее, чем Бобби:

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что побег нам подстроили?

\- Я бы не стала заходить так далеко. Ловили нас на полном серьезе. Но я уверена, что наш Мистер Загадка знает больше, чем говорит.

В наступившей тишине раздались громкие хлопки в ладоши. На пороге кухни стоял Хосато.

\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что профессия репортера обязывает искать злодеев и заговоры на каждом углу, но это уже похоже на паранойю.

\- Тогда я тоже параноик, - сказал Дункан, выразительно глядя на японца.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, сдаюсь. Вы хотите объяснений? Все крайне просто - я решил вытащить вас, когда подслушал разговор двух охранников. Поняв из услышанного, что у Луторов есть зуб на кого-то из вас, я решил, что вытащить вас — хороший способ расквитаться за мое собственное пленение. А почему я не стал тащить с собой целую ораву? По-моему, это очевидно. Мы бы и десяти шагов не успели пройти, как нас бы поймали и снова рассадили по клеткам. Вот и все, и никаких теорий заговора.

Бобби хихикнул:

\- У Луторов зуб на кого-то из нас? Это – твое объяснение? Ты хоть сам понимаешь, как неправдоподобно это звучит?

\- Неправдоподобно? Смотри сам, - Хосато стал с азартом загибать пальцы: - Яйцеголовые не раскрыли, в чем ваша сила, но камера находилась под усиленной охраной. Это раз. Был отдан приказ убить вас при попытке к бегству. Это два. Обычно в лабораториях 33.1 человеческим материалом не разбрасываются, так что приказ должен был прийти с самого верха. Это три. Теперь понимаете?

\- Все равно бредятина какая-то. Какое дело Лексу Лутору до меня? До любого из нас?

Хлоя поежилась, вспомнив последнюю встречу с Ланой в кафе. Бывшая школьная подруга была очень настойчивой, когда убеждала ее прекратить расследование. _Неужели похищение - это их способ от меня избавиться?_

Хлоя поймала на себе пристальный взгляд Эрики. Ей стало понятно, что темнокожая красотка самостоятельно пришла к каким-то выводам, вряд ли благоприятным для Хлои.

Журналистке хотелось застонать от разочарования. Она уже могла просчитать, чем обернется этот разговор. Сейчас Эрика укажет на нее пальцем и расскажет, что Хлоя Салливан лично знакома с Лексом, а с его женой вообще в одном классе училась. Тогда вместо того, чтобы прижать к стене Хосато, все будут слишком заняты, задавая ей неприятные вопросы.

\- Какое дело до вас Лексу Лутору? Пока не знаю, а вот его супруге вы небезразличны.

На этот раз вздрогнул даже Хосато; к манере Кары возникать на пороге, не предупреждая о своем появлении, было невозможно привыкнуть.

\- Лана Лутор привела головорезов своего мужа в полную боевую готовность и отправила их на поиски всех мутантов, до которых они смогут дотянуться. Она отдала персональные распоряжения насчет каждого из вас. Дункана Мэтьюза, Эрику Фокс и Роберта Горовица – по возможности взять живьем. Хосато Накамуру и Хлою Салливан — убить, - на губах Кары расцвела улыбка. – Так что если кто-то из вас мечтает вернуться к цивилизации, милости прошу.

После короткой паузы все заговорили одновременно. У Хлои мигом разболелась голова от шума. Кара подлила масла в огонь, сообщив:

\- А еще кто-то украл из полицейского морга тело киборга, напавшего на Лекса Лутора. Газеты об этом молчат.

\- Опять Лана постаралась? – обреченно спросила Хлоя.

\- Я уже проверила эту версию. Она ни при чем. В морге поработали мутанты. Миссис Лутор слишком сильно боится и ненавидит мутантов, чтобы прибегнуть к их услугам.

 _Мог ли Лекс использовать мутантов втайне от Ланы? Он всегда был практичнее, чем она._

\- Эти ее приказы… - Дункан почесал подбородок. – Ладно, миссис Лутор взъелась на японца. Это понятно, без него не было бы никакого побега. А Хлоя чем ей помешала? Она боится, что в «Дэйли Плэнет» появится статья о делишках ее мужа?

\- Дункан, ты слишком высокого мнения о нашей смолвильской Скалли, - ответила ему Эрика. - Я год была интерном в журнале мод, и немного разбираюсь в журналистских реалиях. Статья про 33.1 не будет стоить бумаги, на которой написана.

\- К сожалению, Эрика права, - печально кивнула Хлоя, предпочтя проигнорировать укол. - Я не прихватила с собой ничего, что могло бы послужить доказательством. А без этого армия адвокатов ЛексКорп съест редактора «Дэйли Плэнет» живьем.

«Лайонел Лутор – скользкий как угорь», вспомнилось ей сказанное как-то во время ланча Перри Уайтом, очередная история которого была похоронена Паулиной Канн из-за недостатка доказательств. «И сынок его – весь в отца. Запомни, девочка, если надеешься увидеть Лутора в здании с решетками, нужно как минимум поймать его стоящим над трупом с дымящимся пистолетом в руке. И даже тогда это будет непросто».

Кара, не дав Хлое возможности собрать рассыпавшиеся мысли, потребовала от нее отчета, что удалось узнать по пропавшим и усыновленным детям. И только когда блондинка вновь унеслась в неизвестном направлении, Хлоя вспомнила, что ей так и не удалось припереть Накамуру к стене.

 **0000000**

 **3**.

Джейсон Тиг вскинул двустволку. Наушники лишь отчасти заглушили грохот выстрела. Даже не взглянув, попал он или нет, Джейсон прицелился снова. Отдача толкнула его в плечо; когда он передернул затвор, на солнце блеснула вылетевшая гильза. Достав еще два патрона, он загнал их в магазин и прижал приклад к плечу, дожидаясь лучшего момента для выстрела. Спустив курок еще дважды, Джейсон опустил двустволку.

Проверив мишени, он с неудовольствием обнаружил, что дважды промахнулся.

\- Я не помешала?

Джейсон тихо ненавидел этот вопрос. Его подмывало однажды сказать матери, что он занят, и попросить ее зайти позже. Но Женевьева не послушает, и хуже того – снова посмотрит на него, как на пятилетнего ребенка.

\- Нет, конечно. Чувствуй себя, как дома, - сказал он, поставив ружье в стойку и сняв наушники. Сарказм был верхом того, что Джейсон мог себе позволить, если хотел, чтобы мать воспринимала его всерьез.

Женевьева помахала рукой перед лицом, отгоняя резкий запах порохового дыма, повисший в импровизированном тире:

\- Джейсон, иногда мне кажется, что ты забыл, чего мы пытаемся добиться.

 _Только не еще одна лекция про кристаллы! Они мне скоро начнут во сне сниться!_

\- Три кристалла, Джейсон. Камень Воздуха, Камень Огня, Камень Воды. Если их собрать вместе, и нам не больше не понадобится оружие. Даже Путешественнику придется склониться перед силой кристаллов.

\- А Луторы? – Джейсон хотел получить кристаллы не меньше матери, но одержимость Женевьевы в последнее время стала пугать даже его.

\- Только Лайонел по-настоящему опасен. Его сыну пустили кровь на глазах у всего мира. Даже если Лекс выживет, он уже продемонстрировал свою слабость. Теперь можно спокойно сидеть и ждать, когда его обглодают акулы.

\- На это ты и рассчитывала, когда послала киборга?

Женевьева улыбнулась одними губами:

\- Я тебе уже говорила, что это не моя работа. Я пыталась устранить Лайонела, примерно полгода назад, но исполнитель был убит.

\- И ты решила его больше не провоцировать?

\- Нет, я решила выждать, пока у меня не будет подтверждения, что Лайонел заполучил один из кристаллов, - она пояснила, - Когда человека, которого я наняла, чтобы избавиться от Лайонела, выудили из канализации, его тело представляло собой сплошной ожог. Даже пряжка ремня оплавилась.

\- Кристалл?

\- Или это, или у него есть телохранитель-мутант. Если я выясню, что Лайонел действительно заполучил кристалл, нам останется только забрать находку у него.

 _«Нам»? Ты хочешь сказать «мне»._

\- Лайонел мог узнать, кто послал за ним убийцу?

\- Наемник не знал, на кого работает. Заказное убийство – один из тех случаев, когда я готова тратить лишние деньги на посредников. Если несостоявшейся жертве удается пройти по цепочке и вычислить заказчика, это обойдется дороже.

\- Но если киборга послала не ты, то кто? – настойчиво спросил Джейсон, заподозрив, что мать пытается сменить тему, как делала уже тысячу раз.

Женевьева Тиг взглянула на сына оценивающим взглядом и сказала:

\- А вот это, дорогой, тебе и предстоит выяснить.

В ответ на невысказанный протест Женевьева напомнила Джейсону о его постоянных просьбах поручить ему что-нибудь важное.

\- Я решила дать тебе шанс. Постарайся не разочаровать меня.

 _Не разочаровать тебя! А это вообще возможно? Ради тебя я перешел в другой университет. Ради тебя взял в руки винтовку вместо футбольного мяча и тренируюсь так, словно готовлюсь стать охотником за нечистью. Ради тебя отказался от Шарлотты, потому что ты решила, что она недостаточно хороша для твоего единственного сына и наследника. Что бы я ни делал, для тебя этого недостаточно!_

\- Почему бы не поручить расследование профессионалу? – сделал Джейсон последнюю попытку отвертеться от поручения.

\- Потому что слишком много людей заинтересованы в находке этого киборга, и каждый из них следит за всеми остальными. Отправь я специалиста, как ты хочешь, и он ничего не выяснит, слишком занятый тем, чтобы избавляться от хвостов, - Джейсон неохотно кивнул, признавая, что в этом, по крайней мере, был смысл. - А вот если Джейсон Тиг предложит своему другу детства Оливеру Куинну встретиться и поболтать о старых добрых временах, никто не увидит ничего подозрительного.

\- _Оливер Куинн_? Что за бред! – вспылил Джейсон. – Из всех идиотских идей… Ты считаешь, что он может быть причастен к покушению на Лекса? Что киборг работал на _Оливера_?

Взгляд матери заставил Джейсона снова почувствовать себя ребенком, который попал футбольным мячом в окно, уничтожив витраж 15 века.

\- Множество людей погубила вера, что те, кого они знали в прошлом, никогда не изменятся. Джейсон, я надеялась, что вырастила тебя не настолько наивным.

Джейсон глубоко вздохнул, стараясь справиться с гневом.

\- Я все равно считаю, что пытаться разговорить Оливера – это пустая трата времени.

Но Женевьева не желала больше слушать никаких возражений.

\- У Куинна гостит Патриция Свонн. Она тоже может что-то знать о «Веритас». Возможно, отец рассказал ей перед смертью. Узнай, что именно известно Патриции, - распорядилась она. - Заодно проверь, успел Оливер затащить ее в постель или только собирается.

\- Сделаю, что могу.

Джейсон знал, что ему придется нелегко. Оливер редко видел дальше собственного носа, но Пэтти всегда каким-то образом догадывалась, если мальчишки старались что-то от нее утаить.

 **0000000**

 **4**.

В наушнике зазвучал чуть искаженный голос ЭйСи:

\- Говорит Аквамен. Доплыл благополучно. Жду указаний.

Зеленая Стрела немедленно ответил:

\- Аквамен, мы почти доехали. Дождись нас. Если сможешь, выруби охранные системы, но в ближний бой не вступай. Повторяю, в ближний бой не вступай.

Артур подтвердил, что все понял, и отключился.

\- Так что у нас запланировано на сегодня, босс? - поинтересовался Импульс, устраиваясь поудобнее на заднем сиденье. - Я пропустил предварительный инструктаж.

\- Официально - филиал завода по производству компьютерной техники.

\- А если НЕофициально?

\- Нам еще предстоит выяснить, что там происходит. Скорее всего – перевалочный пункт или лаборатория.

\- Это все, что у нас есть? Их адрес?

\- Мой человек в ЛексКорп в последнее время стал очень нервным, и не сообщает практически ничего.

Барта осенило:

\- Поэтому ты взял «Стрелу» вместо мотоцикла? Там могут быть мутанты, которых придется эвакуировать? - «Стрела» была спортивной машиной, которую Оливер модифицировал специально для ночных вылазок

\- Браво, Шерлок, наконец-то до тебя дошло, - усмешка Оливера была скрыта под капюшоном.

Припарковав «Стрелу» за полкилометра до места назначения, остаток пути Оливер проделал пешком. С помощью стрелы и металлического троса перебрался через ограду комплекса, потом короткими перебежками, прячась от камер наблюдения, добрался до двери для техперсонала, где его уже ждал Барт.

\- Аквамен, мы почти внутри. Повторяю еще раз, сиди тихо и не высовывайся.

\- Вас понял.

\- Импульс, твой выход, - сказал лучник, когда ЭйСи отключился.

Барт приложил руку к двери. Она тут же мелко завибрировала. Импульс усиливал нажим, пока резонанс не разнес дверную коробку вдребезги.

Окинув просторное помещение сборочного цеха цепким взглядом, Зеленая Стрела проронил:

\- Не знаю, что они здесь собирали, но точно не компьютеры.

\- Больше похоже на авторемонтную мастерскую, из которой вынесли все оборудование, - кивнул Барт знак согласия.

\- Я тут сам все проверю. А ты пробегись и узнай, где расположены посты охраны.

\- Йес, сэр! – отсалютовал Импульс и исчез на суперскорости.

\- К пустой голове руку не прикладывают, - проворчал Оливер.

 _Надеюсь, твоя чрезмерная торопливость не обернется однажды против тебя._

Обыск занял больше времени, чем хотел бы Оливер. Сборочный цех тщательно почистили; исчезло все, что могло сойти за улику. Пытаясь вычислить, почему информатор передал только адрес и больше ничего, Зеленая Стрела почти проморгал тройку охранников, решивших проверить, почему отключились камеры. Первому Оливер всадил в бедро усыпляющую стрелу. В ответ грянул двойной выстрел; одна пуля прожужжала над головой лучника, зацепив зеленый капюшон, еще одна оцарапала ему руку. Оливер совершил двойной кувырок, уходя от пуль, и спрятался за колонну.

\- Импульс, твою мать! – рявкнул он в микрофон. – Срочно возвращайся!

Вокруг патрульных закружился вихрь красного цвета. Когда Импульс остановился, оба лежали без сознания.

\- Что бы ты без меня делал, Зеленый… - Барт осекся, когда выпущенная навскидку стрела на сантиметр разминулась с его ухом. - Ты что, спятил? На своих кидаешься?!

\- Не пори чушь. Если бы я хотел тебя подстрелить, будь уверен, я бы не промахнулся.

\- Тогда какого хре…

\- Обернись.

Только тогда Барт увидел, что пока он принимал героические позы, сзади к нему чуть не подобрался еще один охранник. Импульса передернуло при мысли о пуле в спину, которую он чуть не получил. Он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться; Зеленая Стрела отрывисто кивнул в знак того, что инцидент исчерпан.

Когда они нашли Аквамена, Оливер с досадой увидел, что ЭйСи опять не подчинился приказу - он обменивался ударами с тяжеловесом-охранником.

\- Руки вверх!

Охранник на секунду отвлекся, и Артур, качнувшись назад, с размаху врезал ему лбом в переносицу. Охранник отступил, зажав руками разбитое лицо. Оливер тут же подскочил сзади и всадил ему в шею усыпляющий дротик.

\- Я тебе велел не вступать в ближний бой! Опять хочешь получить пулю в ногу? Я тебя на себе тащить не буду!

\- Приказал бы ему, - Артур мотнул головой в сторону поверженного противника, - держаться подальше от вентиляционных решеток.

 _Врет и не краснеет,_ подумал Оливер _. У него и раньше были проблемы с дисциплиной. Но раньше я хоть мог рассчитывать на то, что за ЭйСи присмотрит Киборг… Эх, Виктор, Виктор, как же мне тебя не хватает!_

\- Ладно, проехали, - _Потом с ним поговорю. Сейчас не время и не место читать мораль._ \- Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

\- Пусто, как в ограбленной могиле, - пожал плечами ЭйСи. – А у вас как?

\- У нас то же самое.

\- Может, мы успели к шапочному разбору? - предположил Артур. - А что? На 33.1 идет атака с двух сторон. Кэл с его бандой мутантов и Лига Справедливости. Будь я Лексом Лутором, я бы тоже попробовал перепрятать все, что уцелело, в безопасное место.

\- Тогда зачем столько охраны? – возразил Барт.

\- Давайте проверим склад, - решил Оливер. - Если и там ничего нет, значит, мы вытащили пустышку.

 _И тогда придется искать нового информатора в ЛексКорп,_ подумал он с усталой досадой _. Как же я ненавижу вербовку!_


	13. Сделка

**Глава. 12.**

 **Сделка.**

 **0000000**

 **1.**

\- Как интересно, - протянул ЭйСи, изучая стеклянный саркофаг. Через матовые полупрозрачные стенки можно было разглядеть неподвижную человеческую фигуру. – Тут нет никакого медицинского оборудования, саркофаг стоит в гордом одиночестве. Получается, что Зеленый был прав, и это перевалочный пункт.

Оливер Куинн позволил себе улыбнуться. Он чувствовал себя археологом, который впустую перелопатил тонну земли, и уже собрался двинуться дальше, как вдруг его лопата наткнулась на золотой кубок или старинные доспехи.

Барт нагнулся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть табличку в основании саркофага, и прочитал вслух:

- **«Дина Лорел Ланс. Пациент № 219».**

Артур уперся в крышку саркофага и с силой надавил. Что-то щелкнуло, и крышка откинулась, давая Лиге возможность увидеть спящего мутанта. Точнее, мутантку. В саркофаге лежала высокая стройная блондинка, естественную красоту которой не мог испортить даже грязно-серый комбинезон на размер больше, чем нужно, и металлический ободок вокруг шеи.

Барт осклабился:

\- Кто хочет попробовать разбудить Спящую Красавицу поцелуем? Есть добровольцы?

\- Оливер, ты у нас Робин Гуд, Принц Воров, - подхватил ЭйСи. - Тебе и карты в руки.

Не обращая внимания на подначки друзей, Зеленая Стрела ловко выдернул иголку из руки Дины. Ее ресницы затрепетали, к щекам стал возвращаться румянец. Девушка медленно открыла глаза.

Оливер протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться… и нарвался на удар локтем в челюсть. Перед глазами взорвались огромные искры; Дина без оглядки помчалась прочь.

Артур и Барт с ухмылками помогли ему подняться с пола. Машинально потрогав разбитую губу, Зеленая Стрела почувствовал себя донельзя глупо. Ему следовало предвидеть реакцию Дины. Мутанты, побывавшие в застенках, часто не были готовы принять факт, что их пытаются спасти. Привыкшие к жестокости со стороны 33.1, они видели в появлении незнакомцев лишь продолжение мучений. Оливер знал это по личному опыту. Кто-то из пленников пытался сбежать, кто-то звал на помощь, а одна девчушка даже прокусила ЭйСи руку до крови.

\- Догнать ее? – спросил Барт.

\- Догнать ее мы всегда успеем. Лучше пусть немного побегает, выпустит пар. А то опять драться полезет.

 _Остряк-самоучка_ , зло подумал Оливер, стараясь отключиться от боли в челюсти. _«Пусть побегает», да?_ _А если она столкнется с охраной?_

 **0000000**

\- И последний вопрос. Кто пользуется этими стрелами? - Дина Ланс продемонстрировала связанному охраннику короткую стрелу с зеленым оперением. – Я жду.

Охранник сглотнул, покосившись на рукоятку ножа, торчавшего из стены. Когда он отказался отвечать, мутантка, не тратя времени на уговоры и угрозы, метнула в него нож. Перспектива лишиться уха тут же сделала охранника разговорчивым.

\- Зеленая Стрела и его банда, - просипел он, твердо решив, что если выживет, обязательно потребует прибавки. - Нас предупредили, что они могут здесь появиться.

\- Дальше.

Дина внимательно выслушала все, что охранник знал о Лиге Справедливости (которую он, разумеется, называл «бандой террористов»), после чего вогнала ему в руку усыпляющую стрелку.

 _Кажется, я погорячилась, когда врезала красавчику с луком,_ подумала Дина, вертя в руках карту завода, реквизированную у охранника. _Можно было и по костюмам догадаться, что эти парни не работают на Лекса Лутора._

Дине удалось выбраться из бывшего сборочного цеха через дверь, выбитую Бартом. Но путь к свободе оказался отрезан - здание оказалось со всех сторон окружено солдатами ЛексКорп. Дина бросилась на землю; длинная очередь прошила воздух у нее над головой.

Зеленая Стрела и Аквамен выглянули из импровизированного окопа, в котором прятались, и увидели, что бывшая пленница попала под обстрел.

Артур свистом привлек ее внимание.

\- Ползи сюда! – и повторил приглашение взмахом руки.

Спрыгнув на дно окопчика, Дина оказалась лицом к лицу с лучником в зеленом капюшоне. Он бинтовал ногу невысокому пареньку в треснувших темных очках и красно-желтой куртке с капюшоном. Дина вспомнила, что видела его на складе, когда проснулась, но толком рассмотреть не успела.

 _Кто-то тут хотел извиниться…_

\- Простите. Вы хотели меня выручить, а теперь сами…

\- Забудь, - коротко ответил лучник. - Они это оцепление не за пять минут выстроили. С тобой или без тебя, мы бы все равно попали в засаду.

\- И все равно, глупо получилось.

Блондин в оранжевой куртке выглянул из окопа и обратился к раненому пареньку:

\- Импульс, ты точно не сможешь добраться до «Стрелы»? - новый залп заставил всех вжаться в землю.

\- Не, я отбегался.

\- Зеленая Стрела, как у тебя с боеприпасами?

\- Стрел хватит на всех. Если ты сначала убедишь их высунуться из-за машин.

\- Я мог бы поднять подземные воды на поверхность, но они за это время успеют забросать нас гранатами, - с сожалением сказал блондин.

\- Тогда сделаем так. Я использую все взрывные и дымовые стрелы, чтобы устроить вам завесу. Попытайтесь улизнуть, а я прикрою. Позаботьтесь о ней, если я не выберусь.

 _«Если»? Он хотел сказать «когда»,_ подумала Дина. _Этот так называемый план – чистое самоубийство._

\- Снимите с меня ошейник, и у вас появится шанс.

\- Что? – у лучника отвисла челюсть.

\- Да сними ты с нее чертов ошейник! - подал голос паренек в красном. – Убьют нас – убьют и ее.

\- Импульс прав, - блондин извлек из нагрудного кармана электронный ключ и провел им по ошейнику.

Освободившись от сомнительного украшения и помассировав шею, Дина осторожно выглянула из окопа. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, она закричала.

Сила вопля была такова, что асфальт покрылся трещинами. Зеленая Стрела бросился на землю и зажал уши; Аквамену с его обостренным слухом пришлось еще тяжелее. Солдаты ЛексКорп лихорадочно опустошали магазины автоматов, но звуковой удар сбил им прицелы.

Переведя дух, Дина снова закричала. В ее крике слилось все – и боль, и гнев, и страх, и разочарование, что обещание свободы оказалось обманом. Солдат сметало, как ураганом; бронированные автомобили стали один за другим переворачиваться и взрываться изнутри. Еще один сверхзвуковой вопль, самый мощный из трех – и оцепление вокруг завода прекратило свое существование. Солдаты ударились в беспорядочное бегство.

Оливер выпрыгнул из окопа, чтобы оценить обстановку. Перевернутые автомобили горели, выбрасывая языки чадящего пламени и густой дым. Дина тяжело дышала. Барт очумело хлопал глазами.

\- Импульс, дружище! - громко и с чувством сказал Оливер, не заботясь больше о конспирации. – Напомни мне – НИКОГДА не приглашать мисс Ланс в караоке-бары.

 **0000000**

 **2.**

Высокие каблуки рассыпали дробь по больничному кафелю. Сегодня Лане сообщили, что ее мужа перевели из отделения интенсивной терапии в обычную палату. Она тут же ринулась в больницу, чтобы поговорить с Лексом. К счастью, на этот раз обошлось без пробок.

Миновав полицейских, дежуривших у входа в связи с покушением, и телохранителей, замерших возле палаты, Лана оказалась с Лексом наедине. Он сидел в постели, обложенный подушками, и читал «Дэйли Плэнет». Услышав шорох у входа и звук шагов, Лекс отложил газету в сторону. Лана, мгновенно преодолев расстояние между ними, бросилась мужу на шею.

\- Я так боялась, что ты не проснешься! - горячо шепнула она.

\- Настолько, что прибегла к непроверенным методам лечения? - колко спросил Лекс.

Лана отпрянула.

\- Ты не представляешь, какими разговорчивыми бывают врачи, когда думают, что ты валяешься без сознания.

\- Лекс, я…

\- Мы можем говорить в открытую? – перебил он ее.

Лана извлекла из сумочки прибор, похожий на электронный планшет, раскрыла его и обошла палату, внимательно глядя на экран.

\- Все чисто. Никаких жучков и скрытых камер.

\- Тогда я жду объяснений.

\- Ты не представляешь, как мне было тяжело. Тебе становилось то хуже, то лучше. И даже когда тебя стабилизировали, врачи не гарантировали, что ты выйдешь из комы, - Лана подавила всхлип. - Только у Лайонела были технологии, способные спасти твою жизнь.

\- Что он потребовал взамен? – она отвела глаза. – Лана, я все равно узнаю.

\- Документацию на «Прометей». Все, что у нас осталось, - Лекс со стоном откинулся на подушки. Его мозг лихорадочно работал. – Я сделала правильный выбор, Лекс, даже если ты этого сейчас не видишь. Бесполезная информация взамен та твою жизнь...

\- А если отец _знал_ о краже? Если он уже заполучил у мутантов все недостающие элементы головоломки? Ты об этом подумала?

\- Но зачем им отдавать твоему отцу что-то настолько важное?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что «Прометей» для мутантов бесполезен. Если они это поняли, а Лайонел предложит хорошую цену...

Лицо Лекса сморщилось от боли при мысли о Лайонеле, которому хватит храбрости – или глупости – испытать «Прометей» на себе.

 _Или он станет покойником, что меня вполне устраивает, или превратится в сверхчеловека, могущественнее, чем любой мутант. Он будет богом среди людей, а богам не нужны наследники._

\- Если подтвердится, что отец хочет использовать «Прометей», его придется убрать. – Увидев, как вспыхнули глаза Ланы, он добавил: - Ничего не предпринимай, пока не узнаешь больше. Запомни, Лана, никакой самодеятельности!

\- Даже если за покушением стоял он?

Лекс пренебрежительно отмахнулся:

\- Отец не станет посылать за мной киборга-убийцу. Это грубо, непрофессионально, и слишком многое может пойти не так. - _Но спасать меня от покушения он бы тоже не стал._ \- Лайонел ведет Большую Игру. Против меня, против Зеленой Стрелы и его банды, и против мутантов. Порой мне кажется, что процесс интересует его больше, чем результат.

 _«Ты слишком все упрощаешь, Лекс»,_ он помнил слова отца отчетливо, как будто слышал их вчера. _«Знаешь, почему я уважаю графа Монте-Кристо? Потому что Эдмон Дантес не стал посылать к Вильфору с Дангларом наемных убийц. Он избрал окольный путь, который в конечном итоге приносит куда больше удовлетворения. Враг видит, как его маленький мирок рушится на глазах, как у него отнимают все, чем он дорожил, и ничего не может поделать. Вот что такое настоящее убийство, Лекс. А не снайперская пуля в голову, которой он даже не почувствует»._

Лекс не разделял любви Лайонела к многоходовкам и сложным планам. Он верил, что чаще всего самое простое решение бывает самым лучшим.

\- Что-нибудь еще произошло, пока я «отсутствовал»? – резко сменил тему Лекс.

Лане, которой все еще было не по себе из-за реакции мужа на передачу «Прометея» Лайонелу, не хотелось рассказывать о побеге пятерых заключенных из Блэк-Крик.

\- Накамура был «кротом», - пришел Лекс к тому же выводу, что и она. – Если мутанты настолько хорошо осведомлены о моих делах, что смогли заслать своего человека в Блэк-Крик, мне придется подумать о том, чтобы увеличить бюджет Крысоловов.

Лана не удержалась от улыбки. Она очень долго добивалась того, чтобы «Фафниру» присвоили первоочередной приоритет, и только теперь муж с ней согласился.

Но куда больше, чем исчезновение мутантов, Лекса встревожила новость, что Джейсон Тиг и его мать появились в Метрополисе, как и встреча Оливера Куинна с Патрицией Свонн.

\- Что-то связывало наши семьи в прошлом, о чем отец забыл меня уведомить, - объяснил он. – Это стоило жизни как минимум Эдварду Тигу. У меня до сих пор нет уверенности насчет Куиннов – это мог быть несчастный случай.

Теперь Лана могла уже самостоятельно проследить за ходом мыслей мужа:

\- Все уцелевшие представители четырех династий сейчас в Метрополисе. И если кто-то из них верит, что Лайонел убил Тига-старшего и Куиннов, тебя могли попытаться убить в отместку.

\- И снова я прошу тебя ничего не предпринимать, пока нам не станет известно больше. Займись лучше «Фафниром», - попросил Лекс.

\- Обещаю, - Лана снова пылко обняла мужа. – Пожалуйста, выздоравливай поскорее. Мне так тебя не хватало!

Ей почудилось, что ее щеки коснулся холодок сквозняка, словно кто-то бесшумно приоткрыл входную дверь. Но, подняв голову, Лана ничего не увидела.

\- Что такое? – спросил Лекс, почувствовавший, как она вздрогнула.

\- Ничего. Просто после покушения мне еще долго будет мерещиться всякая чушь, - Лана болезненно улыбнулась. – Лекс, давай уедем куда-нибудь, когда тебя выпустят из больницы! Я устала от Метрополиса. Все, чего я хочу, это пляж, тропическое солнце, коктейли – и никаких секретных проектов!

Лекс улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Они не видели, да и не могли видеть, человека, стоявшего в углу, с ухмылкой Чеширского кота на лице.

Став невидимкой, чтобы проскользнув в палату следом за миссис Лутор и выяснить, насколько хорошо охраняют VIP-пациента, Грэхем получил гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал.

 _Мой наниматель будет доволен._

Выскользнув за дверь, ступая бесшумно, чтобы не потревожив охрану, Грэхем спустился в фойе, вышел через служебный вход, и только скользнув в боковой переулок, снова стал видимым.

 _А если за отдельную плату предложить ему возможность и дальше шпионить за сладкой парочкой? Не так опасно, как «зачистка», и можно не бояться, что меня засекут._ _Лана Лутор — умная девочка, но слишком надеется на электронику._

 **0000000**

 **3.**

Карьере генерала Сэмюэля Лэйна позавидовали бы многие. Но сам Лэйн куда большим достижением, чем погоны и ордена, считал способность, дожив до пятидесяти, по-прежнему смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале с гордостью. Генерал никогда не шел на сделки с совестью ради продвижения по службе. В его биографии не было темных пятен - ни расстрелов военнопленных, ни спекуляции оружием, ни секс-скандалов.

Начальство охотно пользовалось репутацией решительного и неподкупного офицера, отправляя его ликвидировать один кризис за другим. Сэм охотно собирался в дорогу, сожалея лишь об одном – из-за вечных разъездов у него совсем не оставалось времени для семьи.

Но пришло время, когда даже безотказному ему пришлось сказать начальству «нет» и остаться дома. Причиной стал рак легких, обнаруженный у Эллен при рутинном обследовании. Сэму было страшно больно смотреть на то, как врачи ведут безнадежную войну с болезнью жены. Химиотерапия не помогла; Эллен страшно исхудала и лишилась волос, ее лицо стало пепельно-серым, под глазами легли темные круги.

Когда она умерла, изъеденная болезнью, Сэмюэл предоставил другим заниматься похоронами, а сам заперся в рабочем кабинете, с бутылкой коньяка и пачкой старых фотографий, на которых Эллен была еще молода, и на ее лице не было печати смерти. Поглощенный собственной болью, он не замечал ни залитого слезами лица Люси, ни потаенного гнева, горевшего в глазах малышки Ло.

Справившись с собой, генерал был готов взяться за любое поручение, лишь бы оказаться подальше от места, где умерла Эллен. К сожалению, армейский опыт совершенно не подготовил его к тому, чтобы в одиночку растить двух дочерей. Сэмюэл начисто проморгал момент, когда любознательная малышка Ло выросла и превратилась в нахальную девицу, которая считала своим святым долгом совать в нос в чужие дела, ругалась как сапожник и верила, что все проблемы может решить удар ногой с разворота.

После очередной выходки Лоис, когда ему пришлось отложить запланированную на утро встречу с сенатором, чтобы внести за нее залог, генерал сердито сказал ей:

\- Я умываю руки! Если ты считаешь себя взрослой, то изволь и вести себя соответственно! А если тебе это не под силу – уходи! Посмотрим, протянешь ли ты хоть месяц без моей помощи.

Лоис собрала вещи и ушла, громко хлопнув дверью. Она не позвонила и не извинилась. Ни через месяц, ни через два.

 _Вот упрямая ослица_! думал генерал, ничуть не обеспокоенный ее долгим молчанием. _Нужно было отправить ее в частную школу, как Люси._

Когда однажды в девять утра Сэмюэл разбирал свежую корреспонденцию и наткнулся на письмо без обратного адреса, он решил, что Лоис наконец-то взялась за ум, проглотила ложную гордость и решила извиниться. Но из вскрытого конверта выпали три фотографии, из-за которых у генерала, никогда не жаловавшегося на сердце, чуть не случился приступ. Люси, его принцесса Люси, которую он навещал в Швейцарии всего четыре месяца назад, была прикована наручниками к батарее в каком-то грязном подвале. Ее волосы были в беспорядке, на зеленом платье – подозрительные бурые пятна.

К снимкам было приложено лаконичное письмо.

 _«Ваша дочь Люси Лэйн находится в нашей власти. Вы сможете получить ее обратно только в том случае, если в точности выполните наши условия»._

Анонимному автору письма не были нужны деньги – он требовал предоставить ему все данные о проекте «Арес». А в постскриптуме предупреждал: _«Если вы хотите снова увидеть вашу дочь в добром здравии, забудьте о полиции и ФБР. Проявите благоразумие, или ваша дочь вернется домой по частям»._

Содержимым письма генерал не поделился даже с Мартином, своим начальником охраны. Мартин спас его во Вьетнаме, и Лэйн доверял ему, как самому себе. Но то, что похитителям стали известны подробности о проекте «Арес», означало утечку информации такого уровня, что любая попытка служебного расследования встретилась бы с жесточайшим сопротивлением, идущим с самого верха. Хуже того, утечка означала, что у него связаны руки. Начни Лэйн действовать по обычным каналам, об этом мог узнать «крот» и уведомить похитителей.

 _«Если вы хотите снова увидеть свою дочь в добром здравии…»_

О том, чтобы отдать документацию по «Аресу», не могло быть и речи; против этого восставала сама сущность старого солдата. Но такой же неприемлемой была мысль о Люси, обезображенной, убитой и выброшенной в канализационный люк.

 _Люси, девочка моя…!_

Распотрошив дрожащими руками «последнюю» гаванскую сигару, которую он держал в коробке на письменном столе, генерал извлек листочек бумаги, на котором бисерным почерком был написан номер телефона.

Он глубоко презирал человека, которому собирался позвонить, как воплощением худших черт, что Лэйн презирал в других. Он чувствовал себя запачканным уже потому, что готов был воспользоваться услугами этого человека. Жаль, что похититель не оставил ему иного выбора.

Впервые за свою долгую жизнь генерал Сэмюэл Лэйн был готов пойти на сделку с совестью. Но если это вернет Люси, такую цену он был готов заплатить.

 **0000000**

 **4.**

Лампочка под потолком моргнула и с треском лопнула. Комната погрузилась в полумрак.

Бобби не без труда отыскал в столе аккумуляторный фонарик, а Дункан полез на табуретку, чтобы вкрутить новую лампочку. За всеми этими манипуляциями они не заметили, как у Кары на шее с сухим лязгом защелкнулся металлический ободок.

Кара схватилась за ошейник, ее мускулы напряглись, но ошейник остался на месте.

\- Не думал, что знаменитое «Красно-Синее Пятно» окажется настолько просто захомутать. Мне даже с лампочкой не пришлось химичить. Она перегорела сама; я просто воспользовался случаем, - Хосато был очень доволен собой. – Ну разве не верх предусмотрительности, что я прихватил из Блэк-Крик один из этих ошейников?

Дункан бросился на него с кулаками. Азиат лениво повел ладонью. Дункан врезался спиной в сервант и сполз на пол, потеряв сознание.

\- Ты выбрал неподходящее время, чтобы корчить из себя героя, здоровяк.

Бобби метнул ему в голову пустую бутылку. Она остановилась в воздухе, не долетев до Хосато.

\- А ты — просто дурак, - прокомментировал телекинетик. Бобби схватился за горло; ему вдруг стало не хватать воздуха. - Я хотел проделать этот трюк с тех пор, как впервые посмотрел «Звездные Войны», - самодовольно сообщил Накамура. Бобби захрипел, его глаза закатились под лоб, лицо перекосилось. – Ладно, поиграли и хватит, - пустая бутылка, все еще висевшая в воздухе, описала дугу и ударила гитариста по голове.

Рука Хлои медленно поползла к подносу с пустыми тарелками.

\- Хлоя, оставь в покое поднос. Ты мне нравишься, и мне не хотелось бы тебя калечить.

Видя, что застать телекинетика врасплох ей не удастся, Хлоя спросила с горечью в голосе:

\- Все это время ты работал на Лутора? Побег был подстроен?

Он засмеялся неприятным смехом:

\- А ты умничка, Хлоя. Да, я работал на Лутора. Только не на младшего, как ты подумала, а на старшего, - Накамура повернулся к Каре: - Подъем, Супердевочка, босс хочет потолковать с тобой.

Сапфировые глаза непокорно сверкнули, на щеках заиграл гневный румянец:

\- Никуда я с тобой не пойду!

\- Думаешь, у тебя есть выбор?

\- Выбор есть всегда!

Пальцы Кары снова сжались на металлическом ободке... и сорвали его с шеи. Блондинка смяла ошейник, изуродовав его до неузнаваемости, и швырнула бесформенный комок под ноги Хосато.

\- Не может быть! – Хосато попятился назад; на его лбу выступила испарина. - Как тебе удалось блокировать действие ошейника?

\- Кто сказал, что он на меня подействовал? Я просто притворилась беспомощной, надеясь, что ты назовешь имя своего хозяина.

Стекла в окнах мелко задребезжали; Накамура собирался с силами для удара.

\- Не подходи! – выкрикнул он.

\- Или что? – Кара сделала шаг вперед, ее зрачки на мгновение приобрели цвет раскаленного железа. Мини-землетрясение тут же прекратилось.

\- Попробуй еще раз, - мило предложила она.

Хосато нахмурился, выбросил вперед сжатый кулак… и ничего.

\- ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛА?

\- Всего-навсего небольшую хирургическую операцию, - она стала загибать пальцы: – Шаг первый - просканировать твой мозг. Шаг второй - найти крошечный участок, который был изменен осколком метеорита. Шаг третий - прижечь его тепловым зрением. Мгновенно и безболезненно, но теперь можешь на всю оставшуюся жизнь забыть о телекинезе.

Накамура смотрел на нее, раздавленный случившимся, и не в силах принять, что дар навсегда его оставил.

\- Хлоя, разбуди своих друзей, и посмотри, не нужна ли им аптечка, - велела Кара.

\- А ты?

\- А я задам мистеру Накамуре парочку вопросов о Лайонеле Луторе, - тонкие изящные пальцы сомкнулись на шее Хосато, как стальной капкан, и она потащила экс-телекинетика за собой в соседнюю комнату.

\- Мне никогда не нравился этот надутый индюк, - высказался Дункан, когда Хлоя привела его в чувство.

\- Крыса он, а не индюк, - поддакнул Бобби, прижимая к глазу примочку со льдом.

\- Пойдем посмотрим, что Кара успела из него вытащить? – предложила Хлоя.

Разговорить Накамуру оказалось несложно. Запаха паленых волос и вида красных зрачков, готовых в любую секунду извергнуть испепеляющие лучи, было достаточно, чтобы он выложил все, что знал.

Японец-телекинетик работал на Лайонела уже три года; завербовали его после чересчур удачного похода в казино. Он выполнял приказы, не задавая вопросов и не задумываясь, зачем это нужно Лайонелу.

Большая часть того, что Хосато успел рассказать о себе, оказалось частью легенды прикрытия. Даже его любовь к древней истории оказалась прикрытием. Все, что «Принц Гэндзи» писал на соответствующих форумах, было снабжено скрытым кодом, понятным только для его связного, «Филиппа Македонского». Настоящего имени «Филиппа» японец не знал, и вообще свято верил в принцип «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь».

Последним заданием Хосато было внедриться в Блэк-Крик, потом сбежать оттуда и прихватить с собой информацию, или хотя бы кого-то из перспективных подопытных. Побег почти сорвался; телекинетик недооценил системы охраны Блэк-Крик. Но тут же увидел шанс оправдаться за свою оплошность, проявив инициативу и притащив боссу Кару.

\- Это все?

\- ВСЕ! Клянусь, я больше ничего не знаю!

\- Значит, ты мне больше не нужен, - заявила Кара и одним движением сломала Хосато шею.


	14. Солдаты удачи

**Глава 13.**

 **Солдаты удачи**

 **0000000**

 **1.**

Вертолет без опознавательных знаков скользил над непролазными джунглями.

Слэйд Уилсон неподвижно сидел в кресле второго пилота. Черная повязка на глазу, коротко стриженная борода, и лицо, словно вырубленное из камня, делали его похожим на пиратского капитана. Впечатление только усиливалось из-за меча в черных полированных ножнах, с которым солдат удачи не расставался.

Достав сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, Слэйд развернул его и еще раз изучил содержимое. У генерала Сэмюэла Лэйна похитили его младшую дочь Люси, и он надеялся заручиться услугами Команды 7, чтобы освободить ее.

Перед его мысленным взором возникло лицо Лэйна, каким Слэйд видел его в последний раз. Цепкие глаза, требовавшие беспрекословного повиновения, и вечная сигара в зубах. _Здорово же его припекло, если он решил обратиться за помощью к нам._ Нелюбовь Сэма Лэйна ко всякого рода наемникам и частным армиям была почти легендарной. Хотелось бы верить, что на решение генерала повлияла репутация Команды 7, как лучшего отряда наемников в мире, но Уилсон был уверен, что здесь что-то еще.

Стоит сказать, что изначально Команда 7 состояла отнюдь не из наемников. Это было экспериментальное спецподразделение, созданное на ранней стадии войны с терроризмом. Эксперимент с треском провалился — после первой миссии обратно вернулся только полковник Слэйд Уилсон, в продырявленном бронежилете и с грязной тряпкой, скрывавшей отсутствующий глаз. То, что он выполнил задание, оказалось очень слабым утешением. А бюрократы в погонах подлили масла в огонь, решив, что после потери глаза он ни на что больше не годен, и что они оказывают услугу боевому офицеру, предлагая ему до конца службы перебирать бумажки.

Саммер Рамос покосилась на молчаливого Слэйда, не отрывая глаз от приборной панели. Женщине-пилоту была по душе манера командира не задавать дурацких вопросов. Любой другой уже вымотал бы ей все нервы, спрашивая, далеко ли до места назначения.

Смуглая черноволосая красавица стала первой, кого Слэйд завербовал после выхода в отставку. Саммер считалась пилотом от Бога (те, кто хоть раз оказывались у нее под прицелом, добавили бы «от дьявола»). Однажды в Мексике ее группа не вернулась к месту высадки, попав в засаду. Она проигнорировала приказ о немедленном возвращении, вместо этого отключив связь и проутюжив джунгли из бортового оружия. Разведчики, отправленные по свежим следам, доложили, что Рамос накрыла отряд боевиков наркокартеля, а при обыске трупов были найдены личные вещи погибших солдат, так что боезапас был потрачен не зря. Все понимали и сочувствовали жгучему желанию Рамос отомстить за гибель товарищей, но пункты устава об открытом неповиновении никто не отменял. Слэйд наткнулся на экс-пилота практически случайно; после короткой беседы с женщиной и демонстрации ее летных навыков, он предложил ей контракт.

После Рамос он смог найти и завербовать еще двоих - Кристину Блэйз и Алекса Фэйрчайлда.

Агент ЦРУ Кристина Блэйз стала жертвой некомпетентности начальства. Высокопоставленные чины, курировавшие операции на Ближнем Востоке, искали, на кого бы свалить вину за провал операции по освобождению заложников. Кристина, выжившая после авиаудара, стоившего жизни ее напарнику и отряду добровольцев из местных, стала идеальной кандидаткой. Вытащить ее стоило Слэйду немало сил и денег, но взамен он получил преданного бойца и великолепного аналитика в одном лице.

Похожая история была и с Алексом Фэйрчайлдом, но благодаря своему роду деятельности (наемный убийца на службе правительства), он продемонстрировал большую предусмотрительность, чем Кристина. Почуяв, что начальство решило его списать, снайпер «погиб» во время очередного задания. Слэйд рисковал, идя на встречу с ним – «покойный» был на взводе и готов стрелять в любую тень. Но им удалось договориться. Серия пластических операций, новенькие документы – и Алекс Фэйрчайлд пережил второе рождение.

Стив Каллахан присоединился к команде, после того, как влип в мутную историю. Где-то в пригороде Триполе он наткнулся на сейф, который пропустили саперы, и попытался его вскрыть. Как он потом утверждал, не из-за денег, а исключительно ради спортивного интереса. К сожалению, трибунал ему не поверил.

 _Не отыщи я его тогда в Детройте, Стиву только оставалось бы только выбрать взлом сейфов уже в качестве основной профессии_.

Темнокожий гигант Роберт Диас был еще одним примером солдата, брошенного начальством на произвол судьбы. Экс-чемпиону ВМС по боксу в супертяжелом весе, срочно понадобились деньги на дорогостоящую операцию для матери. К сожалению, все семейные сбережения уже съели больничные счета, и Диас необдуманно принял предложение друга детства устроить ему пару боев, купившись на обещание быстрого заработка. Но воротилы бойцовского бизнеса очень не любят расставаться с теми, кто начал приносить им доход. Когда Диас решил уйти, ему сначала ненавязчиво предложили увеличение доли, потом попытались на него надавить. В разговоре промелькнуло имя его матери, и экс-чемпион взорвался. Он ушел, хлопнув дверью, и нокаутировав по дороге нескольких охранников.

Его подстерегли на следующий день, когда он возвращался из больницы. Матч-реванш оказался не в пользу Роберта – он дрался как лев, но ему сломали руку, раздробили колено монтировкой и нанесли дюжину ножевых ран. Когда Диас очнулся в больничной палате, он узнал, что его мать умерла - вести о том, что сын в реанимации, стали последней каплей для несчастной женщины.

И гнить бы бывшему чемпиону, от которого с потрясающей легкостью отвернулись бывшие приятели и сослуживцы, на пособие по безработице, но Слэйд Уилсон решил, что верность такого человека, как Диас, стоит того, чтобы потратиться. Подпольный доктор с милым прозвищем «Коновал» смог поставить покалеченного солдата на ноги, и еще один патрон занял свое место в обойме.

Единственным в команде, кто не являлся солдатом в общепринятом смысле этого слова, был Джек Роудс по прозвищу КиберДжек. Жизнь этого человека была достойна романа в жанре киберпанк, о дерзком хакере-одиночке, сетевом Робин Гуде, вставшем поперек дороги могущественным синдикатам и мировому правительству. Когда за ним приехали, Роудс полчаса отстреливался от полиции, чтобы дать компьютеру возможность выбросить в Интернет очередную порцию секретных документов.

На Слэйда произвели впечатление профессионализм молодого хакера и его готовность замарать руки в случае необходимости. Нападение на конвой, перевозивший Роудса из одной тюрьмы в другую, прошел без сучка, без задоринки. КиберДжек не разочаровал Слэйда, собственноручно заколов конвоира припрятанной заточкой.

Прислушиваясь к болтовне и смеху, доносившимся из пассажирского отсека, Слэйд Уилсон еще раз пробежал глазами письмо от Лэйна. Вознаграждение, которое предлагал генерал, по меркам Команды 7 было несопоставимо с уровнем риска, но у Слэйда были собственные причины согласиться. Причины, которые, как он надеялся, ему удастся убедительно преподнести команде.

 _А это будет нелегко, потому что четыре миссии меньше чем за три месяца – слишком много даже для Команды 7. Надеюсь, мне не придется воспользоваться правом решающего голоса без необходимости._

 **0000000**

 **2.**

Слэйд Уилсон расположился на веранде возле бассейна, потягивая коктейль собственного изготовления и наблюдая за тем, как отдыхает и веселится его команда после очередной удачной миссии. Кристина Блэйз и Саммер Рамос играли в пинг-понг. КиберДжек колдовал над мангалом для барбекю. Каллахан сиганул с вышки, забрызгав Фэйрчайлда и Диаса, отмокавших в бассейне после спарринга.

Слэйд решил, что Кристина заслуживает щедрый рождественский бонус. Без ее разведданных они рисковали нарваться на карательные отряды, отправленные кокаиновым корольком; это было бы непростым испытанием даже для таких профи, как Команда 7. Но Кристина не подвела, и каратели остались в лесу, на радость падальщикам. Их смерть оказалась на редкость бесславной и глупой; не помогли ни злобные собаки, ни проводники-туземцы. Еще одним героем дня оказался КиберДжек. Не ограничиваясь взломом защиты и манипуляциями с камерами видеонаблюдения, он запустил «червя» в компьютер наркобарона, чтобы добраться до банковских счетов покойного, и устроить Команде 7 солидную прибавку к вознаграждению.

Поставив опустевший бокал на столик, Слэйд не спеша спустился по мраморным ступеням к бассейну. Фэйрчайлд и Диас по-прежнему плескались в бассейне. Каллахан, успевший выбравшийся из воды, флиртовал сразу с Кристиной и с Саммер - не всерьез, а исключительно ради поддержания формы, ибо Стив давно понял, что ни с той, ни с другой ему ничего не светит.

Появление Слэйда не осталось незамеченным.

\- О нет! Горе нам, горе! Кто-нибудь, пристрелите меня! - возопил КиберДжек драматическим шепотом. – Я знаю это выражение лица. Если у командира такая суперсерьезная физиономия, то нам подкинули очередную работенку.

Каллахан вскинулся:

\- Еще одно задание? Может быть, хватит, а командир? Не могу поверить, что я говорю это, но всех денег не заработаешь.

 _Ты бы запел по-другому, если бы успел спустить все, что заработал до этого_ , подумал Уилсон.

Он не был зол на Каллахана – тот просто выражал общее мнение. За последние четыре месяца у Команды 7 было три опасных миссии, одна — категории S. Психологическая усталость очень опасна; когда она накапливается, даже проверенные профессионалы начинают делать ошибки.

Стив хотел выпалить что-то еще, но его перебил Фэйрчайлд:

\- Не хочешь узнать, в чем дело, прежде чем устраивать балаган?

\- Присоединяюсь, - помахал рукой КиберДжек, не отходя от мангала.

И Слэйд рассказал им – о том, как к нему через посредников обратился Сэмюэль Лэйн, о похищении младшей дочери генерала, и о сроках, назначенных похитителями на выполнение их требований.

\- Как видите, мы ограничены во времени, - закончил он. - Я с радостью предоставил бы вам больше времени, чтобы отдохнуть и прийти в себя, но откладывать дальше нельзя. Иначе у нас вообще не останется времени на планирование и подготовку к операции.

\- Знаете, что _я_ считаю самой любопытной частью этой истории? – сказал КиберДжек. - Не то, что у старины Лэйна похитили дочку. Не он, как говорится, первый, не он последний. И даже не то, что старый вояка проглотил гордость и обратился к нам. Я бы дорого отдал, чтобы узнать, что от него потребовали взамен. Вы заметили, что, об этом Лэйн умалчивает?

\- Хорошая мысль. Лэйн – не миллиардер.

\- И это странное условие, на котором он так настаивал – устранить всех похитителей, не стесняясь в средствах… - добавил Фэйрчайлд.

\- Им нужны не деньги, а информация, - предположил КиберДжек, вновь продемонстрировав свою проницательность. – Какой-нибудь сверхсекретный проект, в котором генерал успел поучаствовать? Супероружие? Поэтому командир и решил испортить нам заслуженный отдых? Я прав?

\- _«То, что представляет интерес для выживания команды, всегда получает первоочередной приоритет»_ , - процитировал одноглазый наемник. - Когда вы подписывали контракт со мной, вы с этим согласились. Но я понимаю, что вы устали, и готов поставить вопрос на голосование.

Слэйд мог обойтись без голосования, воспользовавшись правом вето, но решил не обострять ситуацию. Он верил, что и без этого сможет убедить своих солдат взяться за работу. Команда 7 не бедствовала, но редко отказывалась от дополнительного заработка. Фэйрчайлду были нужны деньги, чтобы и дальше оставаться на шаг впереди бывшего начальства. КиберДжек покупал дорогостоящее компьютерное оборудование; у Рамос все деньги уходили на прокорм и оснащение прожорливой металлической пташки всем необходимым. Роберт Диас большую часть заработков откладывал на черный день, напуганный призраком бедности на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Каллахан, напротив, вечно проматывал все, что заработал; ему даже приходилось брать в долг у Кристины (впрочем, долги он отдавал исправно). Один Бог знает, что было нужно Кристине; ее острый ум удивительным образом сочетался с рудиментами идеализма. Уилсон не удивился бы, если после всего случившегося с ней, Крис все еще верила, что сможет уйти на покой и зажить обычной жизнью.

Голосование прошло быстро, четко и без заминки. Голоса разделились, как Слэйд того и ждал – четверо «за», один «против». Саммер решила воздержаться.

\- Я передам генералу, что мы согласны. Джек, Кристина, займитесь сбором информации. Диас, на тебе материальная часть.

\- А как же отпуск? - расстроенно протянул Каллахан. – У меня были такие грандиозные планы…

\- Ничего, переживешь. Может, хоть на этот раз у тебя в кошельке задержится парочка долларов, и не придется занимать у Крис.

Слова КиберДжека вызвали одобрительные смешки; о дурных привычках Каллахана знали все.

 **0000000**

 **3**.

 _...Ближе, еще ближе, вот сейчас..._

 _Он ударил импровизированным гарпуном, но зазубренное острие пронзило только воду. Серебристая рыба, издевательски вильнув хвостом, ускользнула. Он с проклятьем отшвырнул гарпун._

 _Консервы, что он нашел в шлюпке, оказались просроченными, фрукты были жесткими и несъедобными, а на рыбалке его ждало сплошное невезение. Живот сводило спазмами от голода, он страдал от головокружения, в глазах темнело. Еще немного, и чувство голода одолеет его природную брезгливость, и он готов будет питаться личинками._

Его разбудил какой-то шорох. Чувство опасности обострило все остальные чувства, и Оливер понял, что в комнате кто-то был.

Оливер старался дышать ровно, чтобы не спугнуть незваного гостя. Когда темный силуэт приблизился к кровати, рефлексы включились мгновенно. Рванув вытянутую вперед руку незнакомца на себя, Оливер провел прием из положения лежа, сбивая его с ног. Придавив пришельца к полу коленом и заломив ему руку за спину, он включил ночник, чтобы посмотреть, кто решил напасть на него в собственной спальне.

\- Ты со всеми женщинами так обращаешься, или это мне так повезло?

Ночным гостем, точнее гостьей, оказалась Дина Ланс. Из одежды на ней была только простыня, частично соскользнувшая во время их скоротечной схватки. И никакого оружия.

Оливер отпустил ее, не без труда восстанавливая в памяти события прошлого вечера.

Он привез Дину к себе в загородный домик. Других вариантов, к сожалению, не было; штаб-квартира, после того, как там порезвился Киборг, нуждалась в капитальном ремонте. Угостил ее тем, что нашлось в холодильнике, и устроил на ночлег в одной из гостевых комнат. Потом разделся, лег на кровать и сразу вырубился.

 _Минуточку. Разве я не запирал дверь изнутри?_

\- Как ты сюда попала? Замок...

\- Это ты называешь замком? Я вскрыла его скрепкой.

 _Не женщина, а просто кладезь талантов. Жаль только, что использует их не по назначению._

\- Когда у меня появилось время подумать, я поняла, что я не отблагодарила тебя как следует за спасение. И решила это исправить.

Она передернула изящными плечами, и простыня сползла на пол.

Было трудно противопоставить что-то аргументам, которые приводили ее горячие губы и умелые ловкие пальцы. Внутреннее сопротивление Оливера растаяло, как снег под солнцем, и он стал отвечать ей приемами из собственного арсенала.

Внезапно зажёгшийся свет больно ударил по глазам.

Оливер запоздало вспомнил, что сам дал Патриции запасной ключ и пригласил приходить в любое время.

Он быстро завернулся в простыню, но это не улучшило ситуацию; Дина Ланс не сделала ни малейшей попытки прикрыться.

\- Пэтти... Это не то, что ты думаешь.

\- Не делай из меня идиотку, Оливер. Это именно то, что я думаю.

Оливер подумал, что предпочел бы скандал с битьем посуды ледяному равнодушию в глазах Патриции.

\- Я сегодня обнаружила кое-что важное, хотела поделиться с тобой, но раз ты _занят_...

Патриция круто развернулась на каблуках и стремительным шагом направилась к выходу, намеренно игнорируя неуклюжие попытки Оливера притормозить ее.

\- Оливер, это не мое дело, с кем ты спишь. Но я имею полное право беспокоиться о том, что ты можешь выболтать в постели.

Выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, она захлопнула дверь перед его носом.

\- Бывшая подружка? – осведомилась Дина, которой, судя по всему, этот спектакль доставил немалое удовольствие.

\- Нет, - ответил выбитый из колеи Оливер. - Мы просто друзья детства.

\- Тогда в чем проблема? Мы можем продолжить с того места, где остановились, - пальцы Дины коснулись простыни, обернутой вокруг его чресел.

Оливер сжал ее запястье:

\- Возвращайся в свою комнату, - у него не было больше настроения играть в ее игры.

\- Как хочешь, - если Дину задел его отказ, она не подала виду, и спокойно удалилась в свою спальню, напоследок бросив:

\- Желаю тебе увидеть во сне меня.

 _Это вряд ли,_ подумал Оливер, когда она ушла.

Ему редко снились сны, а когда это случалось, он снова оказывался на острове. Но говорить об острове ему не хотелось ни с кем. Даже с парнями из Лиги. Это было слишком личной и слишком темной частью его жизни.

 _Он снова был в том театре, где недавно смотрел мюзикл про Зорро. Но на этот раз с ним в ложе был не Тони Анжело, а Кэл. Хозяин Метрополиса сменил черную кожаную куртку на элегантный темно-серый костюм. Его спутницей была блондинка с сапфировыми глазами в красном платье, подчеркивающем каждый изгиб ее безупречной фигуры._

 _\- Знакомьтесь, это моя кузина из Миннесоты._

 _Блондинка выразила восторг, узнав, что сегодня идет «Остров Сокровищ»._

 _\- Вам нравится эта книга, мистер Куинн? Я в детстве ее обожала._

 _\- Не спрашивай, дорогая, - сказал Кэл с многозначительной улыбкой. – Для Оливера это очень болезненная тема._

 _Дальше во сне началась полная неразбериха. Лайонел Лутор выходил к авансцене и произносил монолог Джона Сильвера о жалкой участи большинства джентльменов удачи; за спиной у него стоял постаревший Кэл, шепотом подсказывая ему слова. Виктор ковылял по сцене на деревянной ноге, пытаясь догнать Барта, который был загримирован под попугая и все время кричал: «Пиастры, пиастры, пиастры!» Сам Оливер, оставаясь в ложе, одновременно материализовался на сцене в лохмотьях Бена Ганна, и пытался убедить Лайонела-Сильвера поделиться с ним сокровищами, которые и так по праву принадлежали ему. Под конец спектакля бутафорская «Испаньола» развернула пушки в зрительный зал и произвела залп, но кузина Кэла взмахнула веером, и ядра превратились в безобидные разноцветные мячики._

Проснувшись ближе к полудню, Оливер уже не помнил, что ему приснилось.

 **0000000**

 **4.**

 _«Неблагодарность с сердцем из кремня,_

 _Когда вселишься ты в дитя родное,_

 _Морских чудовищ ты тогда страшней!»_

Лайонел Лутор с шумом захлопнул томик Шекспира в золоченом переплете и швырнул его на диван.

Причиной его дурного настроения был доклад Грэхема, подслушавшего разговор Лэнг с Лексом в больничной палате. У шпиона-невидимки был талант оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте, не имеющий ничего общего с метеоритами; скорее всего, сказывалась его прежняя профессия. Информация, которую он поставлял, всегда была высшего качества, но порождала множество не самых приятных вопросов.

Вот и сейчас нужно было решать, как поступить, пока сведения Грэхема не устарели. Стоит ли пытаться украсть или выторговать у мутантов оставшуюся документацию по «Прометею»? Как отразится на его планах появление в Метрополисе Патриции Свонн (о Женевьеве Тиг и ее отпрыске Лайонел уже знал)? Подозревает ли Оливер, что на самом деле случилось с его семьей?

И главное, как поступить, зная, что Лекс в очередной раз вознамерился от него избавиться?

 _Я подарил Лексу жизнь – дважды, если считать оборудование, которое Лэнг выклянчила у меня, чтобы его спасти. А он? Не успел слезть с больничной койки, и уже снова планирует мою смерть?_ _Или он забыл головы наемников, которые я преподнес ему в прошлый раз? Пора освежить память моего неблагодарного отпрыска. Пусть поймет раз и навсегда, что я всегда могу забрать его жизнь обратно._

Было время, когда Лайонела забавляли злоключения слишком возомнившего о себе шекспировского монарха, ставшего жертвой собственных дочерей. Лайонел был уверен в своей непогрешимости и в том, что уж он-то воспитал наследника финансовой империи Луторов правильно. Иллюзия продлилась до тех пор, пока он не отправил Лекса в Смолвиль. Всего два года в Столице Метеоритов – и к Лайонелу пришло запоздалое понимание, что, подобно Лиру, он был слеп относительно своего отпрыска.

Сначала Лекс позволил себе привязаться к Кларку Кенту, и даже на какое-то время подпасть под влияние криптонца-фермера с его смехотворными моральными устоями. Когда Кларк сбежал из Смолвиля после смерти приемных родителей, Лайонел надеялся, что все вернется на круги своя, и Лекс возьмется за ум. Вместо этого его «обрадовали» еще одним приглашением на свадьбу. Очевидно, два предыдущих брака ничему Лекса не научили.

События стали окончательно выходить из-под контроля, когда Лексом был запущен проект «33.1», логическое продолжение «Третьего Уровня», закрытого Лутором-старшим, после того, как он осознал, что сидит на пороховой бочке. Он пытался поговорить с Лексом, убедить его, что он будет первым, кто пострадает, если плоды экспериментов вырвутся на свободу, но слова Лайонела пропали втуне.

 _Наверняка тут не обошлось без Лэнг с ее истерической ненавистью к мутантам._ Лайонела коробила мысль об _этой женщине_ , как о миссис Лутор, и он даже про себя называл ее «Лэнг».

Лайонелу был отчаянно нужен свой человек в Убежище. Если удастся внедрить его в Боевую Группу – тем лучше. Вот почему была устроена многоходовка с побегом азиата-телекинетика из Блэк Крик. Кэл умел ценить чужие таланты, и Лайонел был уверен, что Хосато Накамура смог бы произвести на некоронованного короля мутантов должное впечатление.

Побег Хлои Салливан не был частью его плана, как и вмешательство так называемого «Красно-Синего Пятна». Лайонел даже не знал, что его информатор — мутантка, и был крайне удивлен, увидев в списке Накамуры знакомое имя. Но тут же сообразил, что это может быть тот самый штришок, которого недоставало изначальному плану. Вместо того чтобы пытаться с ней связаться и переговорить, рискуя раскрыть своего агента, он просто подбросит информацию о местонахождении Хлои кое-кому из своих старых знакомых в Метрополисе. И пусть Кэл узнает обо всем из третьих рук. Так сказать, жест доброй воли.

Лайонел считал, что Кэл слишком уютно устроился в Метрополисе; небольшая встряска ему не повредит. Вряд ли проигнорирует такой привет из прошлого, как мисс Салливан, особенно если узнает, что она мутантка. Поиски приведут его к неизбежному столкновению с «Красно-Синим Пятном». Кэлу нужен наглядный урок того, до какой степени он себя ограничивает и ослабляет, продолжая цепляться за свою человечность. Тогда он перестанет валять дурака и наконец-то займется поиском трех кристаллов.

 _Кал-Эл не оценит это сокровище по достоинству, если просто вложить кристаллы ему в руку,_ Лайонел застыл, борясь с болью в висках;голос его «жильца» в глубине мозга с каждым днем звучал все отчетливее. Джор-Эл давно уже не ограничивался письменными посланиями. _Он должен доказать свое право на них в борьбе; только тогда я буду уверен, что он сможет распорядиться криптонским наследием как подобает._

Лутор не успел сформулировать ответ; он увидел, что за окном его рабочего кабинета парит в воздухе светловолосая женщина в красном платье. Их взгляды скрестились; ее глаза полыхнули красным.

 _КАРА ЗОР-ЭЛ…?_

Пуленепробиваемое стекло разлетелось вдребезги; в лицо Лайонелу со скоростью пушечного снаряда устремился сжатый кулак.


End file.
